


Alborada

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Donceles, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: Siglos atrás las mujeres quedaron estériles a causa de una gran enfermedad que casi acabo con la raza humana. Pero justo cuando todo se creía perdido para siempre apareció la solución perfecta los hermafroditas. Pero había que reprimirlos, someterlos, cortarles sus alas y así lo hicieron... pero tal vez, solo tal vez había llegado la hora de volver a pelear.





	1. Prólogo

**Alborada**  
  


 

  
  
**Prólogo**  
  
  
  


 

Un siglo atrás una rara enfermedad atacó a la raza humana, produciendo la muerte de muggles y magos por igual. Un grupo de magos crearon una vacuna contra el virus y esta funcionó. Pero con sólo un efecto secundario. Un nefasto efecto secundario. La esterilidad de la población femenina.  
  


 

  
La población empezó a disminuir de manera alarmante. Sólo los hombres seguían siendo fértiles, pero de nada servía, pues las mujeres habían perdido su fertilidad y su natural don de tener hijos.  
  


 

  
Fue entonces que todo comenzó. Que ocurrió. El primer embarazo después de cinco años, en que por mucho que se intentaba, por muchos cuidados y esperanzas que se ponían, las mujeres perdían a los bebés nada más embarazarse. Pero no fue una mujer quien cayó embarazada, sino un hombre. Pero no un hombre común, era un hermafrodita. Un hermafrodita con la apariencia de un hombre, pues eran las hormonas masculinas las que predominaban en él.  
  


 

  
Entonces se empezaron a hacer estudios con los hermafroditas, tanto hombres como mujeres.  
  


 

  
Aquellos hermafroditas que a primera vista parecían hombres, aunque también poseían el sistema reproductor femenino y las suficientes hormonas femeninas, podían sostener el embarazo, pues debido a tener una mayoría de hormonas masculinas, seguían siendo fértiles.  
  


 

  
En cambio, aquellos hermafroditas que a primera vista parecían mujeres, que tenían una mayor cantidad de hormonas femeninas que masculinas no lograban llevar los embarazos a buen término, perdiendo los bebés en el segundo o tercer mes de gestación.  
  


 

  
De pronto, los hermafroditas machos, como se les denomina, se volvieron la única esperanza de que la humanidad no se extinguiera. Lo que antes fue un gran tabú, dejó de serlo con escalofriante rapidez. Los matrimonios entre hermafroditas machos y hombres, se convirtieron en ley.  
  


 

  
El hermafrodita que se negaba a contraer matrimonio con otro hombre, por el motivo que fuera, era obligado aún en contra de su voluntad a escoger pareja y casarse.  
  


 

  
Quisieran o no, estuvieran listos o no, eran obligados a embarazarse y parirles varios hijos a su marido.  
  


 

  
A veces el hermafrodita en cuestión era sumamente joven, apenas superaba los 14 ó 13 años.  
  


 

  
Los hermafroditas machos eran grandemente disputados, pues apenas uno de cada siete hombres lo era.  
  


 

  
Los hermafroditas machos eran prácticamente un objeto, un objeto que se quedaba el mejor postor.  
  


 

  
Fueron las demandas de muchos padres preocupados, lo que desembocó en las leyes de protección hacia los hermafroditas machos.  
  


 

  
Las cosas se fueron calmando aunque era el padre quien seguía escogiendo la pareja de su hijo, antes de la boda había de haber un periodo de cortejo (ya fuera corto o largo, a discreción de los padres) obligatorio.  
  


 

  
Los hermafroditas machos, a los que se le denominaba donceles, acudían a escuelas especiales, donde además de recibir una educación en ciencias, matemáticas, historia e idiomas, recibían clases sobre arte, música. Sobre etiqueta, cómo hablar, cómo comportarse, cómo comer, cómo seguir las normas, cómo agradar al marido, cómo cuidar a un bebé y cómo llevar el embarazo.  
  


 

  
Habían muchas normas o leyes, y los castigos por romperlas eran severos y a veces hasta crueles.  
  


 

  
Por ejemplo, el aborto de un bebé estaba terminantemente prohibido e incurrir en esta falta, era castigado con la flagelación pública.  
  


 

  
Si, por culpa del aborto, el doncel quedaba sin su capacidad de tener hijos, se le castigaba con la muerte; si no, se le obligaba a embarazarse una vez curado de las heridas de los cuarenta latigazos, y llevar el embarazo a buen término para dar a luz y así compensar con esa vida la del bebé abortado.  
  


 

  
La norma de llegar virgen al matrimonio era sumamente estricta.  
  


 

  
Si un marido se daba cuenta de que su esposo no había llegado virgen al matrimonio, este era castigado con quince latigazos, ya fueran públicos o privados, como deseara el marido.  
  


 

  
Si el caso era que se sospechaba de que un doncel no era virgen antes del matrimonio, su prometido, con un grupo de ancianos y donceles por testigos, debía de mantener relaciones sexuales con él.  
  


 

  
Si resultaba que no era virgen, se le castigaba y el prometido en cuestión podía romper el compromiso. Si resultaba que sí era virgen y todo fue una falsa sospecha, el matrimonio se aceleraba para salvaguardar el honor del doncel en cuestión.  
  


 

  
Si se descubría que algún doncel casado usaba alguna hierba o producto para evitar el embarazo a escondidas de su pareja, con seis testigos (tres donceles y tres ancianos) era castigado, siendo encerrado en sus habitaciones, a base de sólo pan y agua, y baños de agua fría. Una vez pasada una semana, o el tiempo necesario para que la droga o lo que estuviera tomando para evitar el embarazo hubiera desaparecido de su organismo, era tomado por su marido frente a los testigos, y se le dejaba embarazado de inmediato.  
  


 

  
El doncel soltero sólo podía ser atendido por otros donceles, eunucos o ancianos.  
  


 

  
Pero también estaban protegidos los donceles, uno que era abusado o maltratado por su marido sin haber incurrido a algún quebrantamiento de normas, podía solicitar y obtener el divorcio.  
  


 

  
Uno que hubiese enviudado podía guardar un luto de cinco años, y una vez pasado ese tiempo tenía que volver a escoger pareja.  
  


 

  
Y muchas más reglas que iréis conociendo y entendiendo a lo largo de esta historia...

 

 

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**  

 

  
Dennis Malfoy estaba sentado en la biblioteca del internado Hogwarts, haciendo sus tareas, cuando su medio hermano Harry Potter Lupin entró a buscarlo. 

 

  
Dennis era un precioso joven de catorce años que acudía a su tercer año del instituto Hogwarts, tenía el cabello rubio, largo hasta la cintura, no era muy alto y sus ojos eran dorados. 

 

  
Harry por su parte tenía diecisiete años y acudía a su sexto año en Hogwarts, o sea, el penúltimo. Harry era una belleza: esbelto, de ojos verdes y cabellos negros que caían con gracia hasta su cuello. 

 

  
Su padre, Lucius Malfoy, había enviudado después del nacimiento de su hijo mayor, Draco Malfoy. 

 

  
Mientras su pa’ Remus Lupin de Potter, ahora Remus Lupin de Malfoy, había quedado viudo a los cuatro meses de matrimonio y tres de embarazo. 

 

  
Remus ya tenía nueve meses de embarazo cuando él y Lucius se conocieron por casualidades de la vida.   
  


 

Se conocieron al quedar varados en un ascensor y Remus ponerse de parto. Solos en aquel ascensor estancado, Lucius tuvo que ponerse manos a la obra y ayudar a Remus a dar a luz. Cuando los rescataron, ya Lucius tenía al pequeño y recién nacido Harry en sus brazos, y recostado contra él, a un semi-inconsciente castaño de ojos dorados llamado Remus.   
  


 

Luego de eso Lucius fue a verlo al hospital con Draco, quien sólo tenía dos años, y se enamoraron, casándose ambos al poco tiempo.   
  


 

El primer y corto matrimonio de Remus había sido con un primo lejano llamado James Potter. Una belleza exótica, muy parecido a Harry, pero un accidente de tráfico se había llevado la vida de James Potter en el cuarto mes de matrimonio, dejando a Remus sólo y embarazado de tres meses.  
  


 

Remus había tenido tres hijos. Los tres hermafroditas machos o donceles como se les llamaba.   
  


 

Pero después del nacimiento de Dennis catorce años atrás, no había podido volver a embarazarse extrañamente. Cosa que últimamente, mayormente desde que Dennis dejara la casa tres años atrás para entrar al colegio para donceles, tenía al matrimonio Malfoy-Lupin bastante tirante.   
  


 

Draco, el mayor de ellos, adoraba a Dennis y a Colin, pero nunca se había llevado bien, al menos que Dennis recordara, con Harry. Mientras Harry, el cual también adoraba a sus hermanos Colin y Dennis, no podía ver ni en pintura a Draco.   
  


 

Pero en estos momentos estábamos en el hecho de que Harry había entrado a buscar a Dennis, quien era el hermano menor.   
  


 

\- ¿Harry, qué sucede?   
  


 

Preguntó Dennis con una sonrisa dulce. Harry miró verdaderamente angustiado a su hermano menor.   
  


 

\- Detuvieron a pa’, Dennis.   
  


 

Ante las palabras de Harry, Dennis saltó de inmediato.   
  


 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?   
  


 

Preguntó mientras la angustia se hacía patente en sus ojos dorados.   
  


 

\- El consejo de ancianos. Nos solicitan en la oficina a ti, a mí y a Colin. Colin ya está allá.   
  


 

Dennis miró a su compañero y amigo Lee Jordan, un chico de dieciséis años que acudía a su quinto año en Hogwarts, tenía el cabello negro, cayendo en cómicos rizos hasta rozar sus orejas, sus ojos eran negros como la noche y su piel morena. Era compañero de curso de Colin y muy buen amigo de este.   
  


 

\- Yo me hago cargo de tus cosas, Dennis, ve con tu hermano.   
  


 

Dijo Lee antes de que Dennis se lo pidiera.   
  


 

Dennis lo miró agradecido y tomando la mano de Harry salió corriendo de la biblioteca.   
  


 

Lee se levantó preocupado guardando sus cosas y las del pequeño a quien le estaba dando tutorías de arte a solícito de Colin, para un examen que tenía el rubio ojidorado. Una vez con las cosas suyas y del más joven guardadas, se dirigió al dormitorio de este para dejarlas en él. Puede que Lee fuera compañero de Colin solamente, pero él realmente había llegado a querer a los otros dos hermanos de Colin, tanto como quería a este.   
  


 

 _~En la oficina~_  

 

  
Cuando Harry y Dennis entraron a la oficina, Colin ya estaba allí con el director de la escuela, el mismo Lucius Malfoy, uno de los ancianos del consejo y Draco Malfoy.   
  


 

Colin, quien tenía dieciséis años y acudía a su quinto año en Hogwarts, tenía el cabello castaño, unas cuatro pulgadas más abajo del hombro; estaba sentado cómoda y elegantemente en un sofá y sus ojos dorados demostraban confusión.   
  


 

\- Harry, Dennis, tomen asiento junto a Colin.   
  


 

Les indicó con una sonrisa amable el director de la escuela, señalando el sofá donde ya estaba sentado el castaño, de ojos dorados como Dennis y Remus.   
  


 

El director era un hombre joven, estaba apenas en los veinticinco años, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azul grisáceo. Se llamaba Regulus Black.   
  


 

Harry y Dennis se apresuraron a sentarse, por unos momentos se hizo el silencio, silencio que rompió Harry.

 

  
\- ¿Qué sucede con nuestro pa’? ¿Por qué lo detuvieron? ¿Bajo qué delito y acusación?   
  


 

La pregunta de Harry, que más bien fue una exigencia, fue hecha con frialdad, serenidad y firmeza. Dennis y Colin asintieron en apoyo a las preguntas de Harry.   
  


 

\- Vuestro pa’, hijos, Harry - Empezó a decir Lucius - Fue descubierto por Hermione Granger, una de las nuevas sirvientas, ingiriendo un extraño té, y cuando se hicieron las pruebas se confirmó que era un té preventivo contra embarazos y ustedes saben lo que eso significa.   
  


 

El jadeo sorprendido de los tres donceles que hubieran caído de no estar sentados, dejó muy claro que efectivamente sí sabían lo que eso significaba. Sabían las reglas y los castigos por romperlas.   
  


 

\- Por eso después del nacimiento de Dennis no han habido más embarazos.   
  


 

Completó Draco, hablando por primera vez el guapísimo rubio de ojos grises y diecinueve años, que era un calco casi del físico de Lucius Malfoy.   
  


 

\- ¿Lo... lo castigarán?   
  


 

Preguntó Dennis preocupado.   
  


 

\- Se le aplicará el castigo estipulado y después de esta semana lo dejaré embarazado.   
  


 

\- Padre, es nuestro pa’ ¿no puede simplemente perdonarlo?   
  


 

Suplicó Colin mirando los ojos plateados de su padre con expresión suplicante.   
  


 

\- No puedo Colin. Remus no puede volver a hacer eso. Él debía de hablar conmigo si no quería tener más hijos, no hacer lo que hizo.   
  


 

Dijo Lucius fríamente.   
  


 

\- La razón por la que estamos aquí - Dijo el representante del consejo de ancianos hablando por primera vez a los tres donceles - es que necesitamos saber si alguno de ustedes sabía lo que estaba haciendo su pa’.   
  


 

El anciano miró a los tres jóvenes fijamente. Pero ni Colin ni Dennis sabían nada. En cambio Harry se levantó desafiante y orgulloso.   
  


 

\- Yo sí lo sabía.   
  


 

\- ¿Entonces por qué no dijo nada, joven Potter?   
  


 

Preguntó el anciano después de unos segundos de silencio por la impresión.   
  


 

\- Porque ustedes siempre han sido unos salvajes. Convirtiéndonos, por el mero hecho de poder tener hijos, en objetos sin voluntad o derechos. Decidiendo cuántos hijos debemos de tener, cómo los debemos de tener, cómo los debemos de criar. Para ustedes sólo somos puras incubadoras de semen. Al diablo lo que sentimos. Al diablo que sea nuestro cuerpo. Al diablo que sean nuestros hijos. Ese es el cuerpo de mi padre, él tuvo tres hijos ya, los tres donceles, así que ya no quería tener ninguno más. Era su cuerpo, era su decisión, era su derecho y yo lo apoyo.   
  


 

Dijo Harry mirando con frío odio al representante del consejo de ancianos frente a él. El hombre en cuestión lo miró escandalizado por sus palabras y su comportamiento tan poco adecuado para un doncel. 

 

  
\- Como castigo por su comportamiento joven, usted será uno de los donceles que estarán presentes en los castigos y la concepción del nuevo bebé.   
  


 

\- Puede mandarme a azotar si se le pega la gana, viejo estúpido, porque ni aunque me arrastraran me harían presenciar eso, porque cerraría los ojos y me pondría a cantar.   
  


 

Le juró Harry mirándolo a los ojos y desafiándolo.   
  


 

\- Si se niega, joven Potter, sus hermanos tomarán su lugar.   
  


 

Le juró el anciano fríamente. Harry lo miró con auténtico odio y fuego en sus ojos.   
  


 

\- Algún día pagará por esto, viejo decrépito, se lo juro.   
  


 

Harry le lanzó una mirada de odio al hombre, antes de mirar acusadoramente a su padrastro y a Draco.   
  


 

\- ¿Estarás feliz, verdad? - Le echó en cara al rubio menor volcando en él su rabia - Nunca quisiste a mi pa’ y mucho menos a mí. Debes de estar muy feliz ahora ¿verdad? Pues disfruta el momento, porque algún día lo lamentarás, tú y todos los que son como tú, como ese viejo decrépito y tu padre.   
  


 

Después de sus palabras, Harry salió de un portazo dejando a todo el mundo con tres palmos de narices. 

 

  
El primero en recuperarse fue Colin, que con aire soberbio se levantó.   
  


 

\- ¿De verdad someterás a pa’ y a Harry a esa humillación?   
  


 

Le preguntó a su padre con suavidad. Lucius esquivó la dorada mirada de Colin tan parecida a la de Remus como la de Dennis, pero no fue capaz de contestarle, quien lo hizo fue el anciano, que por cierto se llamaba Albus Dumbledore.

 

  
\- Ambos se lo buscaron.   
  


 

\- Hablo con mi padre, no con usted, anciano Dumbledore  
  


 

Le dijo Colin con fría furia y elegante soberbia. Lucius suspiró y miró a su hijo.   
  


 

\- Ya oíste una respuesta hijo, no hay otra.   
  


 

\- En este momento desearía tener el valor de Harry y que no fueras mi padre, para decir lo que se merecen, pero como ese no es el caso, me tendrán que disculpar pero yo me largo, el aire aquí está viciado.   
  


 

Dijo Colin y salió como un huracán llevándose lo que se cruzaba en su camino por delante.   
  


 

\- Papá...   
  


 

Llamó Dennis con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos.   
  


 

\- Tu pa’ estará bien.   
  


 

Le juró Lucius sin poder soportar ver a su niño llorar.   
  


 

Dennis se levantó y corrió a los brazos de su padre. Lucius lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño mientras Dennis le susurraba al oído.   
  


 

\- Te amo, padre, pero si lastimas a pa’ no te lo perdonaré nunca.   
  


 

***   
  


 

George Weasley era un imponente pelirrojo de cabello largo, el cual le caía en una parte sobre la cara, ocultando uno de sus enigmáticos ojos azules. En ese momento venía hablando con Seamus Finnigan y Cedric Diggory. Cedric, un guapo inglés de ojos gris pálidos y cabellos castaños rojizos hasta su cintura. Seamus era un guapísimo morocho de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.   
  


 

Los tres jóvenes tenían diecisiete años y acudían a su sexto año en Hogwarts. Eran compañeros de estudio de Harry y vecinos de habitación del oji-verde, iban discutiendo sobre la tarea de Aritmética cuando vieron a un furioso oji-verde bañado en lágrimas, que venía en su dirección sin verlos.   
  


 

Tanto el pelirrojo de ojos azules como el castaño de ojos gris pálido y el castaño de ojos negros, se interpusieron en el camino del pelinegro.   
  


 

Al sentirse detenido, Harry levantó la cabeza dispuesto a comerse vivo a quien fuera, pero al ver a sus amigos se derrumbó sobre ellos.   
  


 

\- ¿Harry, qué te sucede?   
  


 

\- Sáquenme de aquí, por favor.   
  


 

Sollozó el rubio. Y más tardó Harry en decirlo que George, Seamus y Cedric en hacerlo.   
  


 

***   
  


 

En cuanto a Colin, él había ido directamente a su habitación; una vez en ella, se quitó la túnica de la escuela y se dejó caer en la cama llorando, mientras abrazaba la almohada para ocultar su llanto en ella. 

 

  
Al sentir unas suaves manos en su espalda que le acariciaron la cabeza con cariño, levantó sus ojos, para ver sentado junto a él en la cama a Oliver Wood y a Lee Jordan. 

 

  
Oliver era un hermoso muchacho de cabellos rubios como el trigo en una eterna trenza que llegaba a su cintura, y unos tiernos ojos castaños.   
  


 

\- Lo lamento mucho, sobre todo el hecho de que fuera mi abuelo el que...   
  


 

Pero Oliver no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Colin, quien se había sentado en la cama, le tapó la boca con un dedo.   
  


 

\- No es tu culpa, Oliver. Si tu abuelo no tiene piedad de ti, mucho menos la iba a demostrar con mi padre y Harry. 

 

  
\- ¿Harry? Pero si el castigo era sólo para tu padre.   
  


 

Dijo Oliver confuso. Colin le explicó a sus dos amigos lo que había sucedido en la oficina del director y estos sólo acertaron a abrazarlo y darle su apoyo en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. 

 

  
**Continuara....**


	3. Capítulo 2: El castigo de pa’

** Capítulo 2: El castigo de pa’ **

****

****

  
_~ Al día siguiente ~_   
  


 

 

Ahí estaba Harry, a él lo acompañaban Neville Nott, un joven doncel de 16 años, cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, y Ron Weasley, otro guapo doncel de cabellos rojos y ojos azules.

 

 

Eran Harry, Neville y Ron los tres donceles escogidos, como mandaba la ley, para presenciar el castigo al que sería sometido por su desacato a la ley, Remus de Malfoy.   
  


 

Los tres ancianos eran el mismo Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fugde y Thomas Marvolo Riddle.  
  


 

Los ancianos orgullosos, en espera del castigo. Los más jóvenes nerviosos y compungidos por lo que serían obligados a ver y en el caso de Harry, furioso.  
  


 

El momento llegó, apareció Lucius Malfoy, el orgulloso y apuesto hombre parecía sinceramente afligido.  
  


 

Entraron a la habitación asignada para el encierro de Remus desde su detención. Sólo llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de pijama blancos que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, su castaño cabello claro hasta la mitad de la espalda estaba amarrado en una descuidada coleta y sus pies descalzos. Estaba sentado en una silla, esperando tranquilamente su castigo.  
  


 

Pero al ver que su hijo mayor estaba entre los donceles seleccionados para ver su castigo, sus ojos se agrandaron de terror y su cuerpo se tensó mientras se levantaba de un salto.   
  


 

\- ¿Qué hace Harry aquí?  
  


 

Preguntó alterado a su esposo. Quien contestó fue el anciano Dumbledore.  
  


 

\- El joven Potter es uno de los donceles seleccionados para estar presente en los castigos y en la concepción.  
  


 

\- Y un cuerno - Estalló Remus. Desde su detención supo bien lo que pasaría con él y se lo había tomado con calma y cierta indiferencia, pero a su hijo no lo humillarían. - No van a humillar a mi hijo. No lo obligarán a ver esto. - Les dijo un desafiante Remus mientras abría sus brazos y Harry corría a refugiarse desesperado en ellos.  
  


 

\- Si no lo hago yo, obligarán a Dennis y a Colin en mi lugar.  
  


 

Le dijo Harry desesperado. Remus abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados escandalizado y miró a Lucius.  
  


 

\- Cómo puedes permitir esto. Yo quebré las normas, no mis hijos.  
  


 

Le echó en cara.   
  


 

\- Harry también lo hizo, él sabía que tomabas hierbas para evitar el embarazo.  
  


 

Dijo Lucius bajando la mirada, no soportando ver el reproche en los amados ojos dorados de su esposo. Remus, por su parte, bajó sus ojos impresionados hacia su hijo.  
  


 

\- Te vi varias veces y sabía lo que eran esas hierbas, pero callé - Le explicó a su padre - Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho - Dijo más alto de forma orgullosa a los ancianos.  
  


 

Remus cerró los ojos apesadumbrado, su hijo estaba tan perdido como él. Por un lado se sentía apesadumbrado de que a su retoño lo obligaran a ver eso, pero no había nada que hacer, el desafío de Harry sólo enervaba más a los ancianos. Y por otro lado estaba orgulloso del apoyo y la valentía de su niño.  
  


 

\- Procedamos con el castigo.  
  


 

Dijo Albus Dumbledore con firmeza.  
  


 

\- ¡No!  
  


 

Exclamó Harry aferrándose a su padre. Tom Riddle hizo una señal abriendo la puerta y dos hombres vestidos de negro entraron, y acercándose a pa e hijo los separaron.   
  


 

Remus se debatía indignado por la forma en que estaba siendo tratado su hijo, y Harry también en un inútil intento por proteger a su pa’.  
  


 

\- Suelten a mi esposo y a mi hijo en este instante.  
  


 

Ordenó la fría y dura voz de Lucius. La impresión hizo a los dos gigantes obedecer.  
  


 

\- Jamás, jamás en su vida se atrevan a tocar a un Malfoy o lo lamentarán - Le dijo el hombre a los dos guardianes - Y eso también se aplica a Harry, porque también es un Malfoy - Dijo mirando al joven que había vuelto a refugiarse dentro de los esbeltos y gráciles brazos del que era su pa’.   
  


 

Lucius miró a Remus, este sonrió tristemente y desvió la mirada de los ojos plata de su marido a los verdes de su hijo. Tomó su hermoso rostro con las manos y mirándolo a los ojos le sonrió besándole la frente.  
  


 

\- No lo hagas más difícil, por favor. - Le rogó al oído cuando lo abrazó - Ellos saben que el saber que tú estás aquí a mí me hace sufrir, y el saber lo que me harán a mí, a ti te hace sufrir, no les demos el gusto de ver nuestro dolor. Sé fuerte - Le rogó a su hijo al oído.  
  


 

Harry levantó su cabeza y miró a los ojos de su padre. Se sonrieron ambos orgullosos del otro. Se soltaron, Harry retrocedió un paso, Remus se volteó hacia Lucius.  
  


 

Harry caminó hasta donde estaban sus dos compañeros donceles, los cuales lo refugiaron entre sus brazos, mientras Remus con su tranquilidad recuperada caminaba hacia Lucius. Lo miró a los ojos, no bajó la cabeza.  
  
  


\- Puede empezar el castigo.

 

 

Le dijo tranquilamente, como si simplemente hablara del tiempo o de la hora.  
  


 

Fueron a un enorme baño, la camisa de Remus fue retirada, sus manos amarradas a su espalda, él arrodillado en el suelo. Prendieron el agua helada que cayó sobre su cuerpo, el mayor sólo apretó sus puños amarrados y cerró sus ojos, soportando la helada agua como pequeños cuchillos que caía sobre su piel.   
  


 

Los tres jóvenes donceles fueron obligados a salir, los tres ancianos también salieron y el último en salir fue un apesadumbrado Lucius, a quien se le veía a leguas las ganas de tomar a su esposo en brazos y sacarlo de ahí para meterlo entre sábanas de algodón donde ni una sola brisa pudiera tocar su preciosa piel.  
  


 

Todos se ubicaron detrás de un enorme cristal que les permitía ver hacia dentro. Una rueda fue girada y dentro de aquel cuarto de castigo donde estaba encerrado Remus bajo el agua fría, se liberó un intenso vapor caliente.  
  


 

Remus aguantó estoicamente la combinación del frío en su cuerpo del agua helada con el aire sumamente caliente y sofocante que lo rodeaba. Pero luego de unos diez minutos, sus ojos se volvieron pesados, así como los miembros de su cuerpo, los cuales ya no sentía. Entre el agua helada y el calor, respirar era un esfuerzo titánico, hasta que ya no pudo más y se desplomó en el suelo mojado inconsciente.  
  


 

Detrás del cristal el grito de Harry fue desgarrador.  
  


 

\- Pa’ - Gritó y si Ron y Neville no lo hubiesen sostenido, aquellos tres ancianos hubiesen salido de allí con una gran paliza encima.   
  


 

Lucius había cerrado sus ojos al ver a su amado desplomarse. Tanto el agua como el vapor cesaron, pero el cuerpo seguía inconsciente. Los médicos entraron y lo revisaron, hicieron unas señas a los ancianos, todo estaba bien.   
  


 

El doncel mayor fue secado y dejado aún inconsciente en su cama. Los ancianos se retiraron, ya el castigo había terminado por ese día.   
  


 

Los donceles fueron llevados de vuelta al colegio, menos Harry a quien Lucius dijo que llevaría él mismo.  
  


 

Harry observó a su padrastro desafiante cuando sus amigos se fueron, pero Lucius, a quien de verdad le dolía a lo que su amado estaba siendo sometido, lo tomó del hombro y lo llevó al cuarto donde permanecía encerrado Remus, donde se suponía no tuviera visitas en esa semana.  
  


 

\- Rápido, si alguien te descubre los castigarán.  
  


 

Fue todo lo que él dijo, abriendo la puerta después de mirar a todos lados y asegurarse de que no había nadie. Harry lo miró agradecido y se apresuró a entrar. Se volteó hacia Lucius y lo miró.  
  


 

\- ¿No entrará?  
  


 

\- Si entramos los dos nos descubrirán, además Remus debe estar furioso conmigo y tiene todo el derecho a estarlo. - Dijo dándose la vuelta - En media hora te busco - Con eso se marchó.  
  


 

Harry cerró la puerta, y quitándose los zapatos se metió a la cama con su padre. Unos diez minutos después, Remus despertaba y sobre su pecho encontraba la morena cabecita de su hijo mayor.  
  


 

\- Lucius quebró las normas y te dejó entrar ¿verdad?  
  


 

Harry levantó la cabeza al oír a su padre despertar, y asintió a esa pregunta.  
  


 

\- Fue horrible pa’ ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? Si somos su única esperanza ¿por qué no nos tratan mejor en vez de tratarnos como animales?  
  


 

Remus acarició los cabellos de su hijo.  
  


 

\- No lo sé, ángel mío, no lo sé.  
  


 

Permanecieron abrazados, en silencio, reconfortándose el uno al otro, pero cuando se está cómodo el tiempo pasa rápido, la media hora pasó y la puerta se abrió, no era Lucius, era Draco Malfoy.  
  


 

Draco se acercó a su padrastro y arrodillándose junto a la cama le pidió la bendición. Remus se la dio con una sonrisa y le besó la frente.  
  


 

\- ¿Vienes a llevarte a Harry, verdad?  
  


 

Draco asintió.  
  


 

\- Padre me pidió que lo llevara al colegio nuevamente.  
  


 

Dijo Draco tranquilamente.  
  


 

\- Yo no iré a ningún lado con este.  
  


 

Saltó Harry fulminando con la mirada a su hermanastro.  
  


 

\- A mí tampoco me hace feliz llevarte, gato, pero no me queda de otra, es un favor a mi padre y a Remus.  
  


 

Dijo Draco fulminándolo con la mirada de vuelta. Remus sonrió resignado a la forma de tratarse de los dos.  
  


 

\- Mi dragón plateado - Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Draco - Y mi león de ojos verdes - Dijo acariciando la de Harry.  
  


 

Los dos adolescentes sonrieron a Remus. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué significaba eso, pero desde niño Remus los llamaba así.  
  


 

\- Anda y ve con Draco, Harry, si nos descubren nos meteremos en más problemas, y tú, Draco, lleva a mi niño sano y salvo a la escuela.  
  


 

Draco tomó la mano del mayor entre las suyas.  
  


 

\- Por ti, Remus, lo llevaría a salvo hasta a la luna.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Al otro día nuevamente estaban ahí Ron, Neville, Harry, los tres ancianos y Lucius. Esta vez el castigo fue un poco diferente, en vez del vapor caliente bajo el agua fría, Remus fue sometido a diez duros azotes con un cinturón de cuero en su espalda. No quedaron moratones, pero sí marcas rojas en su preciosa espalda. Y sus ojos rojos por el silencioso llanto eran la prueba de cuánto debió de dolerle.  
  


 

Mientras, el llanto de Harry entre los brazos de Ron y Neville también indicaba cuánto le dolía a él.  
  


 

Y así pasó la semana entre esos horribles castigos, y el momento de que su padre concibiera su nuevo hijo llegó.   
  


 

Una corta túnica blanca con los bordes dorados adornaba su elegante y preciosa figura, su cabello había sido desenredado y peinado suelto a sus espaldas.  
  


 

Remus por primera vez lució destrozado ante el hecho de que su hijo tuviera que ver eso.  
  


 

Y a pesar de que Lucius fue suave y gentil, entendiendo que su esposo no quería alargar el sufrimiento más de lo necesario fue rápido.  
  


 

Cuando Lucius lo fue a acariciar para que Remus también disfrutara, el castaño lo abrazó y le susurró al oído sin que los ancianos lo vieran.  
  


 

\- Por favor, no. No quiero que Harry sufra más, hazlo rápido, luego haremos el amor como se debe, pero te lo ruego, sé rápido, no te preocupes por mi placer.  
  


 

Lucius lo miró a los ojos y asintió, con sus dedos preparó aquel pequeñito y apretado boquetito entre los testículos y el ano, y penetró a Remus con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz. Y a pesar de que fue corto y rápido, Harry se desmayó por la angustia en los brazos de Ron, y los dos donceles apenas más jóvenes que Harry lloraban en silencio, mientras que Remus al notar el desvanecimiento de su hijo también lloraba.  
  


 

Lucius lo abrazó como para infundirle sus fuerzas. Remus se aferró a él como si se le fuera la vida en eso, y todo llegó a su fin, el castigo acabó y cuando un médico atendió a Harry llevándolo a su recámara por órdenes de Lucius y este tomó en sus brazos a Remus sacándolo de esa habitación y llevándola a la de ambos, Remus estuvo seguro de que en su vientre crecía ya otra vida, y se sintió rabioso y furioso porque él no quería que fuera así.  
  


 

Y lloró, lloró con toda su alma, y gritó hasta que quedó afónico, y lo único que hizo Lucius mientras tanto fue abrazarlo. Mientras, fuera de aquella habitación, un rubio de ojos plata con betas azules (Draco) lamentaba la situación de Remus, y se prometía que su esposo jamás iba a tener que pasar por lo mismo, porque él lo tendría dominado y vigilado de tal manera que nunca iba a tener esa oportunidad.  
  


 

**Continuara....**


	4. Capítulo 3: Temida temporada social

** Capítulo 3: Temida temporada social **

****

****

  
  
A penas Harry había terminado de leer la carta en sus manos en estado catatónico, cuando sus compañeros y mejores amigos, George Weasley, Cedric Diggory y Seamus Finnigan entraron a su habitación con unas cartas iguales a las de Harry en su mano. Cedric estaba pálido como un muerto y temblaba como una hoja. Seamus sostenía el papel entre sus manos con ojos incrédulos, como si no se pudiera creer lo que este decía, y George de plano lloraba asustado y no dudó en arrojarse sobre Harry. Harry, quien estaba en el mismo estado que George, sólo atinó a abrazar a su pelirrojo amigo.

 

  
Todos sabían lo que decía esa carta, todos los estudiantes de sexto año del colegio Hogwarts, desde que entraban a primer año, sabían de la carta que recibirían en su sexto año en la temporada social. 

 

  
Todos la esperaban con miedo y expectación. Era la carta que te informaba de que había llegado la hora de iniciar el cortejo y conocer a su prometido, para contraer nupcias al término del cortejo, casi siempre solía ser al término del séptimo año, pero otros no contaban con la suerte de terminarlo y eran casados antes de esto.

 

  
\- George, tranquilízate. 

 

  
Le susurró Harry aún tan conmocionado como sus amigos.  
  


 

\- Maldita temporada social, la odio, prefiero morirme antes que llegue.  
  


 

Dijo el pelirrojo histérico. Y al fin las cosas parecieron encajar en su sitio para Cedric, porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus manos temblaron, el papel cayó de sus manos y cayó al suelo estallando en llanto. Seamus y Harry también parecieron al fin procesar todo. Harry enterró su rostro en el cabello rojo de George con lágrimas en sus ojos, y Seamus se recostó de la pared dejándose caer por esta hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados como si con eso pudiera escapar a la realidad.  
  


 

No todos esperaban la temporada social con miedo, habían alumnos como Shuichi Shindou, un compañero de grado, que conocía a su prometido desde niño y esperaba con mucha ilusión el momento de acabar su séptimo año para casarse con Yuki Eiri, un buen muchacho de diecinueve años que lo adoraba.  
  


 

Pero para Harry, George, Seamus y Cedric significaba el final de su libertad. Significaba el final de lo que más amaban: su independencia. Significaba vivir atado a los deseos y caprichos de un hombre de ahora en adelante. Significaba comenzar a tener hijos cuando aún no se sentían preparados para ello. Significaba afrontar cosas que no querían afrontar.  
  


 

Su caso no era como el de Shuichi, que se casaba con un amigo de la familia, con una persona a la que había conocido de toda la vida.  
  


 

No, ellos ni siquiera sabían a quiénes sus padres les habían elegido como prometidos. Normalmente ya desde los quince años al doncel se le había elegido pareja, pero también usualmente no se le decía nada del prometido en cuestión a este doncel hasta que llegaba la temporada social de sus diecisiete años un año antes de finalizar el colegio.  
  


 

\- No quiero casarme - Dijo Seamus con rabia apretando sus puños - No quiero tener hijos, odio lo que soy, ojalá nunca hubiese nacido siendo un fenómeno, siendo un maldito hermafrodita. - Maldijo furioso.  
  


 

\- No deberíamos maldecir lo que somos - Dijo Cedric con rabia golpeando el suelo con sus manos - Deberíamos poder sentirnos plenos y satisfechos de lo que somos. Deberíamos elegir cuándo casarnos y cuándo tener hijos, porque es nuestro don, no debería ser así. - Sollozó el precioso doncel de cabellos castaño-rojizos.   
  


 

\- No deberían ser muchas cosas pero lo son.  
  


 

Se lamentó George.   
  


 

\- No es justo. Somos su única esperanza de seguir con la raza humana pero tenemos menos derechos que los mismos perros.  
  


 

Escupió Harry con rabia, apretando sus blancos puños.  
  


 

***  
  


 

\- Colin ¿qué te sucede? Estás en el limbo.  
  


 

Le dijo Neville Nott Longbottom a su amigo con quien se supone estaba estudiando. Colin enfocó sus ojos mieles y miró a Neville.  
  


 

\- Dentro de poco comienza la temporada social ¿verdad?  
  


 

\- Sí - Respondió Neville extrañado - Al menos las notificaciones ya se recibieron.  
  


 

\- Lo que significa – Dijo Colin – Que los de sexto año conocerán a sus prometidos. – Recordó - Mi segundo hermano mayor, Harry, está en sexto – Dijo con tristeza.  
  


 

Los ojos de Neville lo miraron con resignación y tristeza.  
  


 

\- Lo sé.  
  


 

\- Dentro de un año más nosotros estaremos en ese mismo lugar.  
  


 

Dijo Colin con un escalofrío. Los ojos de Neville se oscurecieron.  
  


 

\- No, yo estoy en ese lugar desde la cuna prácticamente.  
  


 

\- ¿Cómo?  
  


 

\- Yo estoy comprometido desde hace muchos años Colin, desde que tenía dos años para ser exacto.  
  


 

\- Pero… nadie… no lo…  
  


 

\- No lo sabían, yo se lo pedí a mis padres.  
  


 

\- Mi padre murió, así como el de Harry, en un accidente de tráfico, mi pa’ Frank también iba en el auto. Quedó en coma luego de ese accidente. Los médicos lucharon por su vida y la mía, mi pa’ tenía seis meses de embarazo cuando cayó en coma, y mediante una cesárea yo nací. Era un bebé delicado, por las condiciones de salud de mi pa’ - Contó Neville sus ojos idos, envuelto en los recuerdos de su historia - Yo nací y mi pa’ siguió en coma. Mi abuelo Harfang, el padre de mi padre, se hizo cargo de mí y pagó el tratamiento en la mejor clínica para su nuero, mi pa’. Sabes que mi abuelo Harfang pertenece al consejo de ancianos y conoces su carácter, igual o peor que el del abuelo de Oliver, Albus Dumbledore, pero siempre tuvo un gran amor por su hijo menor, mi padre, y por lo tanto por mi pa’, a quien mi padre amaba con locura, por lo que dio todo para que no muriera o sino al menos muriera dignamente.  
  


 

~Mi pa’ estuvo dos años en coma. Cuando despertó y se recuperó, yo estaba a punto de cumplir los dos años de edad. Hicieron una fiesta a lo grande para celebrar la recuperación de mi pa’ y mi cumpleaños. Fue entonces que lo conocí o, mejor dicho, los conocimos. Mi abuelo Harfang hizo la fiesta para que mi pa’ conociera a su hijo mayor, su otro hijo favorito junto a mi padre: Theodore Nott. Era también viudo y tenía un hijo llamado idéntico a él, pero al que llamaban Theo. Era un año mayor que yo y de hecho él llevaba el mismo nombre de su padre porque Theo era el futuro heredero de toda la familia y fortuna Nott, el próximo cabeza de familia. Mi abuelo consiguió su propósito: un par de citas y encuentros más y casó a mi pa’ con su hijo mayor y actual cabeza de familia. Mi pa’ siempre fue un doncel sumiso y perfecto, tal como le gustaba a mi abuelo. No peleaba y su comportamiento era intachable, amable e introvertido.  
  


 

~Theo y yo nos volvimos más que primos, hermanos. Él era sólo un año mayor que yo. El tiempo pasó y yo cumplí seis años, él siete, estábamos jugando y caímos en una especie de pozo. Estuvimos toda la noche ahí sin poder salir, abrazados y asustados. Nos encontraron y rescataron en la mañana, pero algo en Theo cambió. Al día siguiente lo supe. Me informaron de la marcha de Theo al colegio para varones en Bulgaria y que él era mi prometido. Ya sabes que en las familias como la mía el único incesto que está prohibido es el que es entre hermanos. Debíamos casarnos cuando yo cumpliera doce años - Colin se tapó la boca para ahogar una exclamación de asombro - No te extrañes Colin, mi familia es egipcia y árabe, y desde muy temprana edad, primero las mujeres, luego los donceles, hemos sido obligados a casarnos. Pero mi pa’, quien se había casado joven a sus quince años a penas, por primera vez se reveló y peleó no sólo contra mi abuelo y su marido, sino contra todos los hombres de la familia Nott, nada dispuesto a dejar que me llenaran de hijos ya a los quince años y mucho menos con un niño como Theo, a penas un año mayor que yo. Y por primera vez Harfang Nott cedió a los ruegos, gritos, reclamaciones y lágrimas de alguien, y decidió darme el plazo de acabar el colegio antes de casarme con Theo, siempre y cuando no diera problemas porque a la primera me sacaría del colegio y me casaría con Theo.  
  


 

~El día de lo del pozo fue la última vez que miré con cariño a Theo. Luego de eso sólo coincidimos en las vacaciones. Pero nada volvió a ser igual, sólo nos unía el matrimonio de nuestros respectivos padres y nuestros hermanitos. Yo me alejé de él y al menos eso él lo supo respetar y no me presionó más. Fue él mismo quien fue donde mi abuelo y, no pidió mi mano, no, claro que no, se paró frente a él y le dijo ‘Neville Nott Longbottom es mío, será mi pareja’. Mi abuelo estaba orgulloso de él, su perfecto heredero, y de su actitud, así que no se lo negó. - Terminó de relatar Neville.   
  
  


\- Oh, amigo - suspiró Colin y lo abrazó - Lo siento tanto, lamento no haberte apoyado, yo no lo sabía.

 

 

\- Porque yo no quise que nadie lo supiera y porque aún ahora no quiero que nadie lo sepa, aún dentro de lo que cabe quiero llevar una vida lo más normal posible, al menos un año más.  
  


 

\- A veces me dan ganas de hacerle caso a las propuestas locas de Ron y armarme con una automática para entrarle a tiros a todos los hombres, total, los donceles solos nos damos a basto suficiente para reproducirnos entre nosotros.  
  


 

Dijo Colin y consiguió lo que quería: sacar una sonrisa del triste rostro de su amigo de cabellos marrones casi negros y amables ojos azul marino.  
  


 

\- Sería divertido.  
  


 

Dijo entornando los ojos Neville, divertido por las ocurrencias del pelirrojo.  
  


 

***  
  


 

George y Ron estaban extrañados en el salón de juntas, esperando a Fred Weasley, el hermano gemelo de George. George era mayor que Fred por varios minutos pero nadie que lo viera lo diría, cualquiera pensaría que Fred era el mayor. Fred era mucho más alto y fuerte que George. Sus facciones más varoniles y fuertes.  
  


 

Los tres hermanos Weasley o mejor dicho, los cuatro, habían sido muy unidos de pequeños, pero a medida que empezaron a crecer y a hacerse las diferencias más notables, Fred un hombre, George y Ron, así como Bill, donceles, se fueron separando, hasta que aquel amor y aquella travesura fraternal, al momento de Ron entrar al colegio, George a su segundo año y William Weasley, más conocido por Bill, se casara, sólo era un recuerdo lejano.  
  


 

Y Fred llegó, vestía elegantemente de negro, como Ron, a diferencia de George, quien vestía de blanco contrastando con ambos, aunque los tres lucían muy elegantes y hermosos como sólo podían lucir los Weasley con sus distintivos cabellos rojos.   
  


 

George fue el primero en hacer un movimiento y saludar a su hermano gemelo con un beso en la mejilla, Fred le correspondió fríamente y lo mismo con Ron.   
  


 

\- ¿Qué sucede Fred? ¿Por qué nos citaste?  
  


 

Preguntó Ron.  
  


 

\- ¿Le sucedió algo a Pa’?  
  


 

Preguntó George preocupado.  
  


 

\- Sí y no. De ahora en adelante pa’ no dará más las órdenes, las daré yo. - Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados. - Ustedes recuerdan bien que a la muerte de nuestro padre, George y yo éramos niños, Bill un pre-adolescente, y tú, Ron, eras a penas un bebé de año y medio. Así que como pa’ se hizo cargo del imperio Weasley, lo dejaron en paz con la ley que indicaba que sólo son permitidos cinco años de luto por la viudez. Pero yo ya cumplí la mayoría de edad junto a ti, George… o no junto a ti, no, olvidé que eres un doncel, hermanito, y nunca serás independiente - Se burló Fred, George desvió sus ojitos azules dolidos y Ron miró a Fred con rabia, deseando que Bill estuviera ahí para que hiciera callar a Fred con uno de sus comentarios mordaces. Pero Bill hacía siete años que estaba casado con Severus Snape.   
  


 

Bill en realidad era el medio hermano de ellos, hijo de su padre y de Molloy, el hermano mayor de su pa’ Arthur que murió cuando Bill era un niño, tomando Arthur su lugar obligado por su familia, poco después su marido murió, quedando Arthur solo cuidando a sus cuatro hijos pues para él Bill era más que su sobrino, su hijo. (Bill sería hermano de los gemelos y Ron por parte de padre, y sería su primo por parte de pa’)  
  


 

\- ¿Qué hiciste, Fred?  
  


 

Escupió Ron con los dientes y los puños apretados.  
  


 

\- Muy simple: reclamé el poder del imperio Weasley, que por derecho me pertenece al ser el único varón, pues todos ustedes son donceles y perderán el apellido al estar casados. – George y Ron se miraron horrorizados al entender lo que eso significaba - Así que al ya no estar frente al imperio Weasley... pues nuestro padre Arthur es aún joven, Ron, George, a penas tiene treinta y cuatro años y ya no le permitirán guardar luto, se tiene que casar nuevamente - Exteriorizó Fred tranquilamente los pensamientos de sus dos hermanos - Pero no se preocupen, le conseguí un buen compromiso a nuestro pa’. Theodore Nott padre, un rico empresario, su abuelo Harfang Nott le buscaba un segundo consorte y definitivamente cuando le planteé la proposición de que fuera nuestro padre, un hermafrodita que se ha mantenido casto y entregado a sus hijos desde que enviudó, los Nott no dudaron en aceptar.  
  


 

\- ¿Cómo le hiciste eso a pa’?  
  


 

Gritó Ron horrorizado lanzándose sobre Fred, pero este de un sólo golpe lo empujó lanzándolo contra el regazo de George. George sostuvo a su hermano antes de dar un paso adelante y mirar a Fred a los ojos con sus ojos idénticos y llenos de lágrimas.  
  


 

\- ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres Fred, que le haces eso al vientre del que saliste? Pa’ te ha amado con toda su alma, te lo ha dado todo: sus mejores años, su amor, su cariño; y tú le pagas condenándolo justamente a lo que más odia, a ser dependiente, a casarlo nuevamente.  
  


 

Trató de hacerlo razonar George tratando de no llorar. Fred lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.  
  


 

\- Ay, qué patético eres, George. Hago lo mejor para él. Los donceles están para dar hijos, no para hacer trabajos de hombres.  
  
  


\- Pa’ no te enseñó eso Fred. Te enseñó la igualdad entre ustedes y nosotros. Te enseñó con su sudor y su esfuerzo que era capaz de hacer lo mismo que ustedes. ¿Por qué ahora haces esto?

  
  


Le preguntó Ron y él sí no contuvo sus lágrimas.

 

 

\- Nosotros nos queríamos, Fred ¿Por qué haces esto?  
  


 

Le reprochó George limpiando sus lágrimas. Fred cerró los ojos para no ver.  
  


 

\- No los quería, Ron, George, aún los quiero - Se sinceró el pelirrojo varón - Fueron ustedes los que se alejaron de mí, yo nunca me alejé de ustedes, y Bill se casó porque así lo quiso, porque pa’ no lo obligó y su marido se lo llevó. Los esperé pero nunca volvieron a ser los mismos luego de que tú entraste a este maldito lugar, George, luego de eso dejaste de ser mi hermano gemelo, mi alma gemela y contagiaste a Ron. Pero yo nunca los dejé de querer y nunca lo dejaré de hacer. Por eso he hecho lo mejor para ustedes - Dijo recobrando su frialdad - Los he comprometido a ambos.  
  


 

\- ¿QUÉ?  
  


 

Gritaron ambos donceles.  
  


 

\- No puedes, yo aún no tengo la edad.  
  


 

Gritó Ron histérico de miedo. George negó horrorizado mientras su respiración de agitaba.  
  


 

\- Ven, miren el error de pa’, no les dio el ejemplo de un matrimonio y ahora ustedes reaccionan como liberales con esas tontas ideas de libertad. Los donceles no están para trabajar para eso está el hombre, los donceles están para estar en casa, tranquilos con los hijos y el marido nada más. – Dijo Fred duramente - Hice un trato con nuestro pa’ - Sonrió Fred con crueldad – Verán, padre aceptó casarse en la apertura de la temporada social, de hecho su boda con Theodore Nott padre será la primera fiesta de la temporada social. Y a cambio de eso, yo accedí a esperar que tú terminaras tu quinto, sexto y séptimo año para casarte. Y lo mismo contigo, George. Cuando te gradúes de séptimo año te casarás. Así que agradézcanle a nuestro adorado pa’ que no se casaran a la misma vez que él. - Les dijo Fred con crueldad.  
  


 

George sólo pudo negar con la cabeza con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y el alma rota, mientras Ron mirando con tristeza y pena a su hermano, y llorando le decía:  
  


 

\- Eres un monstruo, Fred.  
  


 

Fred les sonrió burlonamente.  
  


 

\- Ya saben que la temporada social se inicia en un mes. Les llegarán las cosas necesarias para que luzcan presentables para la boda y conozcan a sus prometidos.  
  


 

Y con esas burlonas palabras Fred salió. Dejando atrás a sus dos derrotados hermanos abrazándose en busca de algo de consuelo.   
  


 

Al salir Fred tropezó con un hermoso muchacho de cabellos ensortijados y morenos hasta las orejas y ojos grandes y oscuros como el chocolate.   
  


 

El chico lo miró unos segundo sintiendo mala espina, antes de oír el suave llanto que salía del interior de la sala donde estaban George y Ron. Entonces su mirada fue recelosa, rebelde y furiosa.  
  


 

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos?  
  


 

Preguntó dándole una imprevista bofetada. Fred sonrió macabramente por ese gesto acariciando su mejilla.  
  


 

\- Entra y averígualo tú mismo...  
  


 

\- Lee Jordan - Se presentó desafiante el doncel.  
  


 

\- Frederic Weasley - Se presentó el pelirrojo con maldad - Y pronto descubrirás que soy el peor enemigo que pudiste hacerte, hermoso Lee. - Y el pelirrojo se fue.   
  


 

Lee lo miró con rabia, no sabía por qué ese pelirrojo le caía mal, y entró deprisa a la sala a ver qué le sucedía a sus amigos.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Mientras, en su habitación Neville Longbottom recibía la misma noticia pero de boca de un hermoso doncel de treinta y un años, su pa’.  
  


 

\- ¿Por qué padre Theodore tomará segundo consorte, pa’? Hasta ahora no lo había hecho.  
  


 

Frank Longbottom miró a su adorado hijo mayor y suspiró.  
  


 

\- Es mi culpa. Nos peleamos. Ya tengo cinco hijos, Neville, seis si cuento a Theo, a quien he criado, y he perdido cuatro embarazos: uno en un asalto de los bandidos en una caravana en el desierto. Otro en una pelea cuando caí por las escaleras. Otro de forma natural por el tiempo que estuve en coma y que mi cuerpo no estaba preparado cuando recién me casé con Theodore, y otro en pleno parto por la negligencia médica que dejaron que se asfixiara con el cordón umbilical. Son diez niños en mi vida, en mi alma Neville, aunque en mis brazos hayan sólo seis y tres ya no sean tan niños. Ya no quiero más Neville. No quiero tener más hijos. Tres donceles, tres varones ¿Qué más quieren de mí? Mi hijo más pequeño es un varón de tres años. Ya no quiero ni puedo tener más hijos Neville. Nos peleamos y me dijo que si me negaba a tener otro hijo, entonces lo haría a la fuerza. Le dije que prefería matarme y me dijo que entonces tomaría un segundo consorte; yo siempre lo supe incapaz de eso, así que lo reté, le dije que lo hiciera y que me dejara en paz. Me dijo que así lo haría, y entonces apareció ese Weasley con su propuesta para su pa’ y Harfang aceptó y Theodore enojado conmigo tampoco dudó en aceptarlo. - Se lamentó Frank - Ya lo vi, se llama Arthur Weasley, una belleza pelirroja con esos ojos azul cielo como los de sus hijos - Recordó Frank - No tiene ni ganas de casarse ni de tener más hijos, se ve tan triste como yo, Neville - Recordó Frank sintiéndose culpable de la suerte del otro doncel - Y todo fue inútil, Neville, se va a volver a casar para tener más hijos y la última vez que nos acostamos quedé en estado de nuevo. Justamente lo que no quería.  
  


 

Neville cerró sus ojos abatido con un suspiro.  
  


 

\- ¿Lo sabe?  
  


 

\- Aún no se lo digo, lo descubrió Arthur Weasley. Es un hombre extraño. Nos dejaron solos para que habláramos y nos conociéramos. Me dijo porque lo recuerdo claramente “yo no me quiero casar y me caso, y tú no querías tener más hijos y estás embarazado”. Me hice la prueba hace una semana y dio positivo ¿Irónico no? - Se burló Frank sin humor de sí mismo.  
  


 

Neville no supo qué decir y sólo abrazó a su pa’.  
  


 

\- No sé qué decirte pa’, sólo sé que te amo y que estaré contigo siempre.  
  


 

Le prometió Neville. Frank lo miró con una sonrisa a los ojos.  
  


 

\- Ojalá y a tu edad yo hubiese sido la mitad de valiente que tú.  
  


 

Deseó Frank.  
  


 

\- Tú eres mucho más valiente que yo - Le dijo Neville con lágrimas en los ojos - Tú aceptas y haces frente a esta vida, yo le huyo pa’, yo le huyo porque soy cobarde y le tengo miedo.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Eran vecinos de alcoba, fue inevitable que Neville y Ron se encontraran a la noche, luego de la partida del pa’ de Neville. Se miraron, se entendieron sin palabras y se abrazaron.  
  


 

\- No es justo.  
  


 

Susurró Ron.  
  


 

\- No, no lo es.  
  


 

Corroboró Neville.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Arthur Weasley se mecía en una mecedora de la sala de su casa, mirando por la ventana el cielo estrellado. Vestía un pijama blanco, su cabello rojo abundante y sedoso estaba atado en una descuidada coleta que caía por su espalda, y algunos mechones se escapaban enmarcando su hermoso rostro de facciones finas y hermosas; sus ojos eran tristes y azules mientras sus manos blancas y delicadas sostenían un retrato suyo y de sus cuatro hijos, cuando estos eran aún más pequeños y Bill se había enamorado de Severus Snape casándose por voluntad propia con él. Sintió a Fred llegar y entrar en la sala y quedarse mirándolo.  
  


 

\- ¿Listo para la boda pa’? Ron y George ya lo saben, están tan contentos como tú - Ironizó y con una risa macabra salió de la sala, planeando como joderle la vida al hermoso e impertinente Lee Jordan, enseñarle su lugar y hacerle pagar ese golpe.  
  


 

De los ojos de Arthur salió una lágrima de tristeza acompañada de varias más.  
  


 

\- ¿Qué clase de monstruo machista parí de mis entrañas?  
  


 

Se lamentó el pelirrojo mayor.  
  


 

**Continuara...**


	5. Capítulo 4: Temida temporada social, segunda parte.

** Capítulo 4: Temida temporada social, segunda parte. **   
  


 

 

Lucius Malfoy miró al doctor preocupado.   
  


 

\- ¿Qué tiene?  
  


 

Preguntó Lucius preocupado. El doctor lo miró con pesar y suspiró.  
  


 

\- El señor Remus tiene una depresión severa, por eso su apatía, el que haya dejado de comer y sólo se la pase en la cama llorando.  
  


 

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer, doctor?  
  


 

Preguntó Lucius preocupado.  
  


 

\- Los medicamentos quedan fuera de alcance por su embarazo. Sólo puedo aconsejar tratamiento con un psicólogo profesional, mucho cariño y paciencia, señor Malfoy.  
  


 

Dijo el médico.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Lucius entró a la habitación que compartía con Remus y se acercó a la cama donde este yacía acostado y arropado hasta la cabeza.  
  


 

\- Remus...  
  


 

Lo llamó suavemente. No obtuvo respuesta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tocó suavemente el hombro, mientras le retiraba la sábana del rostro. Remus estaba despierto pero ni lo miró; su estado era apático, triste, y a Lucius le partía el corazón verlo así.  
  


 

\- Remus, amor, tienes que reaccionar.  
  


 

Nuevamente sin respuesta, sólo una lágrima rodando de los dorados ojos, seguida por varias más.  
  


 

\- Remus, le vas a hacer daño al bebé.  
  


 

Trató de buscar algo que lo hiciera reaccionar, y lo hizo, pero no del modo que Lucius esperaba. Remus se sentó en la cama, sus dorados ojos ardían de rabia.  
  


 

\- No lo quiero, no quiero a este maldito engendro que crece en mi vientre.  
  


 

Gritó furioso. Lucius se levantó, retrocediendo sorprendido. Remus nunca había reaccionado así, Remus siempre había amado a sus bebés desde que supo que crecían en su vientre.  
  


 

\- Remus...  
  


 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a nosotros?  
  


 

Preguntó Remus y se derrumbó sobre el lecho llorando.  
  


 

***  
  


 

\- Frank ¿puedo pasar?  
  


 

Preguntó Theodore Nott padre, entrando a la habitación de su esposo. (N/A: Para no confundir, Theodore es el padre y Theo el hijo).  
  


 

\- Ya estás dentro. - Dijo Frank levantando la mirada ligeramente del libro que leía para ignorarlo y volverse a concentrar en su lectura.  
  


 

\- Frank, por favor, no te pongas así.  
  


 

Le pidió Theodore acariciando un mechón del cabello de su amado. Frank apartó su mano de un manotazo.  
  


 

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga, si estás tomando un segundo consorte? Y eso no lo quiere él, ni lo quiero yo.  
  


 

Escupió Frank con rabia levantándose de su asiento. Siempre, con excepción del día que defendió a Neville logrando postergar su boda con Theo, había sido un doncel sumiso y callado, por lo que el exabrupto confundió a Theodore y lo dejó sin saber cómo reaccionar.  
  


 

\- Te he dado los mejores años de mi vida. Te he parido varios hijos, pero aún así tú me presionas, me exiges. ¿No es hora, acaso, de que tú me des algo a mí? - preguntó Frank dolido - Sólo te pedí que no tuviéramos más hijos. Tenemos un hijo de tres años. Al menos hasta dentro de unos tres o cuatro años más. Pero tú no, tú querías tener un hijo inmediatamente, así que te buscaste un segundo consorte ¿verdad? Yo no me merecía eso, Theodore, no me lo merecía.  
  


 

\- Frank...  
  


 

\- No, ahora me toca a mí. Ya no me pienso quedar callado. Luego de esto haz lo que quieras, pero ahora me vas a escuchar. Hiciste todo esto por tu estúpido orgullo de macho. Y lo peor es que no te importa cuán desgraciado has hecho al pobre Arthur Weasley, aceptando la propuesta del demonio que tiene por hijo varón, y a mí traicionándome de esa forma - Frank se alejó de Theodore y caminó hacia la puerta - Pero entérate de algo. Estoy nuevamente embarazado como tanto querías. Me dejaste en estado la última vez que tuvimos relaciones. Sólo espero que seas capaz de tratar a los hijos que tengas con Arthur como a los míos, o ninguno de los dos te lo perdonaremos jamás. – Dijo Frank duramente y, abriendo la puerta, salió de la habitación, dejando a un aturdido y boquiabierto Theodore Nott atrás.  
  


 

No fue hasta que Frank estuvo frente a la fuente del jardín y su hijo pequeño corrió al verlo, arrojándose a sus brazos, que el fértil adulto procesó lo que había hecho. Y no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, mientras tomaba a su pequeño en brazos, por haber enfrentado a su marido y por él mismo, por primera vez en su vida.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Arthur estaba encerrado en su habitación, mirando como muchas otras veces por la ventana, anhelando una libertad que sabía muy pronto perdería.  
  


 

Escuchó un estruendo en la primera planta de la casa y salió apresuradamente a ver qué pasaba.  
  


 

El estruendo había sido causado por Fred y Bill.  
  


 

Bill, informado por Ron y George de la bajeza que había cometido Fred, había salido de la casa dejando a sus hijos con la niñera sin tan siquiera esperar a Severus, y se había dirigido a su antigua casa. Al entrar, sin decir agua va, y al ver a Fred, lo había abofeteado; la sorpresa y lo inesperado hicieron trastabillar a Fred hacia atrás, haciendo que se cayera un florero.  
  


 

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?  
  


 

Le preguntó Fred molesto, llevándose una mano al rostro.  
  


 

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti, te pregunto yo?  
  


 

Le retó Bill casi escupiendo fuego. Arthur llegó en ese momento.  
  


 

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?  
  


 

Preguntó confuso.  
  


 

\- Pa’ Arthur. - Dijo Bill acercándose a él y abrazándolo. - Ya me enteré de lo que el pequeño monstruo este te hizo. Vine a ajustarle las tuercas. No puede tratarlos así. Ni a George, ni a Ron, y mucho menos a ti.  
  


 

\- Claro que puedo. Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho.  
  


 

\- Nosotros somos el futuro. Sin nosotros todo se acaba.  
  


 

Estalló Bill.  
  


 

\- Ustedes sin un hombre de verdad no son nada.  
  


 

Le dijo Fred con firmeza.  
  


 

\- Eres un...  
  


 

Pero Bill fue detenido por Arthur.  
  


 

\- Basta ya, basta. ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Matarme? Ya tengo suficiente como para soportar más. Basta.  
  


 

Suplicó el pelirrojo mayor.  
  


 

***

 

 

\- ¿Lo harías de verdad, Rodolphus?  
  


 

Le preguntó Theodore, aliviado, al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules delante de él. Rodolphus Lestrange, hijo de su tío por parte de pa’, y actual cabeza de la familia Lestrange, asintió.  
  


 

\- Lo he visto. Siempre me pareció un ser fascinante. Como un potro salvaje, libre e indomable. Me es fascinante. Así que, más que un favor a ti, sería uno a mí. - Dijo el elegante hombre. - Pero ¿por qué el cambio de decisión? - Quiso saber Lestrange.  
  
  


\- Frank está embarazado.

 

 

Fue todo lo que dijo Theodore, y Rodolphus asintió.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Colin y Oliver estaban jugando de mano en la habitación de este primero. Rodaban por la cama entre un juguetón forcejeo. Al final ganó Oliver quedando sentado sobre el vientre de su amigo.   
  


 

Los dos reían y les costaba trabajo respirar; en ese momento, sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un imponente rubio.  
  


 

\- ¡Colin!  
  


 

Exclamó Lucius.  
  


 

\- Papá.  
  


 

Balbuceó Colin sacándose de encima a Oliver de un empujón. Oliver cayó sobre la cama de culo y se levantó de inmediato arreglándose la ropa.  
  


 

\- Lo siento, señor Malfoy, estábamos jugando.  
  


 

Se disculpó Oliver.  
  


 

Lucius sabía que era así. Pero si alguien los veía no pensarían igual y los castigarían, y él ya tenía suficiente con el castigo y el estado de Remus, como para soportar algo más.  
  
  


\- No jueguen de esa forma - Les advirtió - Colin, necesito hablar contigo y tus hermanos.

  
  


\- Iré a buscar a Harry entonces.

  
  


Dijo el joven parándose de la cama.

 

 

\- Yo mandaré a Dennis para acá.  
  


 

Dijo Oliver.  
  


 

\- Gracias, señor Wood.  
  


 

Dijo Lucius cediéndole la salida de la habitación.  
  


 

***  
  


 

En cuanto Lucius les expuso la situación, los tres jóvenes se sintieron devastados. Harry lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar mirar con rabia a Lucius culpándolo indirectamente de todo. Para él, Lucius era su padre, pero no supo en qué momento dejó de llamarlo padre y comenzó a llamarlo Lucius, no pudo recordar cuándo todo cambió.  
  


 

Dennis se abrazó a su padre llorando, y Colin se dividía entre las ganas de moler a alguien a golpes y llorar tan desconsoladamente como Dennis.  
  


 

Fueron a la mansión Malfoy y fueron los tres directo a ver a Remus.  
  


 

Lo encontraron tirado en la cama. Llevaba un pijama negro con detalles en dorado y estaba de lado en la cama, triste y decaído.  
  


 

Sus hijos corrieron a sus brazos y se abalanzaron sobre él.  
  


 

\- Pa’ ¿qué te pasa?  
  


 

Le preguntó Harry preocupado.  
  


 

\- No lo soporto. Mi orgullo, mi dignidad, acabaron con todo. No me dejaron nada.  
  


 

Sollozó el de ojos dorados.  
  


 

\- Pa’ no llores, por favor. No quiero que llores - Sollozó Dennis abrazándolo con fuerza. Pero al sentir el cariño de su hijo y el que él sentía por estos, Remus no pudo evitar llorar más, porque por mucho que lo intentaba no se veía capaz de aceptar al bebé en su interior.  
  


 

\- Ellos van a pagar por esto. - Juró Colin limpiando las mejillas de su pa’. - Les daremos una lección.  
  


 

\- Sí, definitivamente - Lo apoyó Harry aguantándose las ganas de llorar.  
  


 

\- No - pidió Remus sobresaltado - No quiero que los castiguen y los humillen a ustedes también, por favor, no - Rogó desesperado.  
  


 

Y el alma de sus tres hijos se rompió al ver el espíritu de su adorado pa’ reducido a la nada.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Lee salió corriendo de la habitación donde estaban sus padres. Horrorizado, corrió sin dirección hasta que choco con alguien, precipitándose al suelo sobre este.   
  


 

\- ¿Lee? ¿Qué te sucede?  
  


 

Preguntó George preocupado sentándose. Había sido el pelirrojo con quien Lee había chocado. El de morenos rizos rompió en llanto al fin abalanzándose sobre los brazos de George. George lo recibió en estos abrazándolo.  
  


 

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Lee?  
  


 

\- Tengo prometido. El cortejo empieza en la primera fiesta de la temporada social y la boda es en navidades. Dentro de cuatro meses.  
  


 

Dijo Lee aterrorizado.  
  


 

\- Oh, Lee. ¿Quién es?  
  


 

Lee lo miró a los ojos antes de decir el nombre que desde hacía unos segundos se había vuelto para él, símbolo de terror.  
  


 

\- Tu hermano Fred.  
  


 

George abrió grande sus ojos quedando sin palabras.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Sólo fue curiosidad lo que llevó a Cedric Diggory a la biblioteca del colegio. Pero no buscó entre los libros nuevos, buscó en el almacén los viejos libros guardados en cajas, algunos mohosos y hasta corroídos por el tiempo. Pero le llamó la atención en especial uno titulado “La Inquisición Católica”.  
  


 

Estuvo dos noches enteras leyendo ese libro y lo que le hacían a la gente. Y sólo podía pensar que si él fuera sometido a vejaciones iguales, también aceptaría cualquier cosa, aunque no la hubiera hecho buscando la muerte para poner fin a su sufrimiento.  
  


 

Al terminar el libro curiosamente Cedric recibió la visita de su amigo Oliver, un año menor que él.  
  


 

\- Uff, que ojeras Cedric. ¿Qué haces?  
  


 

\- Oliver ¿alguna vez oíste hablar de la Inquisición?  
  


 

Preguntó Cedric. Oliver frunció el ceño.  
  


 

\- Es algo muy antiguo. De cuando las mujeres eran fértiles, si no me equivoco. Algo religioso creo, no sé bien.

 

 

Dijo Oliver.  
  


 

\- Correcto.  
  


 

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
  


 

\- Ellos ejecutaban a la gente frente al pueblo para subyugar a las personas. Para imponer el terror y someterlos.  
  


 

\- ¿Eh? No entiendo, ¿para qué me cuentas eso?  
  


 

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Hacen lo mismo con nosotros.  
  


 

\- Ahora sí me perdí.  
  


 

\- ¿Por qué nos obligan a ver cuando castigan a un doncel?  
  


 

Preguntó Cedric.   
  


 

\- ¿Porque es parte del castigo? - Preguntó Oliver confundido.  
  


 

\- No. Porque saben que nos aterra la sola idea de pasar por lo mismo que esos pobres desdichados. Así que nos mantienen sometidos a través del terror, del miedo, para que no nos revelemos. - Dijo Cedric.  
  
  


\- Pero...

 

 

\- No hay pero que valga. Explícame por qué cuando se duda de la virginidad de un doncel, lo castigan obligándolo frente a testigos a mantener relaciones con su prometido para comprobar si es virgen.  
  


 

\- Para asegurarse de la descendencia de los hijos. Que sean de ellos, y eso sólo se puede comprobar si el doncel es virgen.  
  


 

\- O con una prueba de ADN.  
  


 

\- Para eso habría que esperar a que el bebé naciera.  
  


 

\- Y para probar que un doncel es virgen, sólo haría falta la prueba de un ginecólogo. Pero eso no nos asustaría. En cambio lo que hacen nos aterra: la humillación, la vejación. Saben que mientras hagan eso nos tendrán sometidos por el yugo del miedo. Están arrobados de poder y les gusta estarlo. Y para eso la clase verdaderamente dominante debe de ser sometida: nosotros.  
  


 

\- Ellos nos superan en fuerza y número.  
  


 

\- Pero dependen de nosotros. Sin nosotros no hay más descendencia.  
  


 

\- Cedric, todo lo que dices es verdad. Tienes razón. ¿Pero de qué vale darnos cuenta? Si nos resistiéramos nos someterían a la fuerza. Si nos negáramos a engendrar, nos violarían. Nos obligarían a parir hijos hasta volvernos locos de desesperación. Soy nieto de Albus Dumbledore. Un hombre que no tuvo piedad con su propio hijo hermafrodita. - Dijo Oliver derrotado sentándose en la cama de Cedric junto a él.  
  


 

\- ¿Por qué dices esto?  
  


 

\- Mi abuelo pertenece al consejo de ancianos. Tiene acceso a libros y expedientes que nadie más tiene - Rememoró Oliver con lágrimas en sus ojos - Una vez llevó esos archivos a casa, y mi pa’ los encontró de casualidad y los leyó - Lloró Oliver mientras recordaba la historia - Hablaba de un grupo de hermafroditas que se revelaron contra el yugo de los varones. Fue horrible lo que contaban esos expedientes. Los torturaron, Cedric, los violaron y les obligaron a parir hijos hasta que, según los expedientes, perdieron la cordura. Ni les permitían morir; muchos trataron de suicidarse y se los impidieron, los tenían vigilados día y noche. Hasta que enloquecieron... y cuando sus vientres dejaron de dar hijos, los mataron.  
  


 

Cedric jadeó horrorizado.  
  


 

\- Es horrible. Pero no entiendo por qué lloras así. Es espantoso, pero lloras como si esos hermafroditas fueran tu sangre.  
  


 

\- No ellos - Negó Oliver con su castaña cabeza - Pero mi pa’ sí lo era - Sollozó limpiando sus lágrimas en vano, pues de sus ojos salían más - A raíz de lo que leyó mi pa’, también soñó con la libertad. Interiorizó la verdad de esta raza y soñó con la igualdad de derechos. Él pensó que como Albus era su padre a lo mejor lo oiría. Mi abuelo le gritó, le pegó y lo casó. Sin cortejo previo, sin su consentimiento. Mi padre huyó en su noche de bodas, antes de consumar la unión. Formó una pequeña revolución, en su mayoría mujeres y uno que otro doncel de clase pobre, los que muchas veces corren con peor suerte que nosotros. Pero el escándalo se mantuvo en secreto. Mi abuelo los cazó y los buscó. Y los encontró. Mató a todas las mujeres. Llevó a los donceles pobres a los laboratorios para que sufrieran lo mismo que aquellos de la revolución que leyó mi pa’, y si él no corrió esa misma suerte fue porque... porque era su hijo. Lo devolvió con su marido. Mi pa’ sufrió castigos y vejaciones por él sin piedad, por su desafío. Así nací yo. Producto de esas vejaciones y maldad. Pero mi padre siempre soñó con la libertad. Así que hizo como el señor Remus, a escondidas bebía hierbas.  
  


 

~Cuando yo cumplí cinco años lo descubrieron. El castigo fue el que ya conoces, y entonces quedó embarazado por segunda vez. Era sólo un niño, Cedric - Recordó Oliver, mientras Cedric lo abrazaba acunándolo contra su pecho y limpiándole los mocos con una camisa que tomó de su gavetero, dejándolo hablar para que se desahogara - Entré al cuarto de mi pa’ y él me pidió que le trajera un cuchillo, que necesitaba cortar algo. Yo era inocente, a mí nadie me vigilaba, así que lo hice. Esa noche dormía en mi cuarto, escuché ruidos, así que fui al cuarto de mis papás. Mi pa’ había matado a mi padre y se había cortado las venas. Se estaba desangrando cuando yo llegué. Me dio un diario. Su diario, donde contaba todo lo que yo te acabo de contar. Me dijo que lo ocultara, que corriera y lo escondiera de mi abuelo, y que cuando fuera grande lo leyera, y así lo comprendería. Yo no entendía nada. Así que lo obedecí y volví a su lado. Estaba pálido, pero aún así me tomó en sus brazos, llenado mi pijama con su sangre, se sentó conmigo en la mecedora y me empezó a cantar una nana. Hasta que me quede dormido. Cuando desperté. Fue porque los médicos me despertaron asustados de que yo estuviera muerto. Yo fui el único que sobrevivió esa noche.  
  


 

\- Pero los periódicos decían que tus padres murieron en un accidente.  
  


 

\- Eso hizo creer mi abuelo. Durante años mi mente borró el recuerdo del diario. Hasta que una vez en segundo año, cuando fuimos a visitar a Harry, a Dennis y a Colin, yo vi al señor Remus con un diario curiosamente con el mismo diseño del de mi pa’. Cuando regresé a casa del abuelo, le pedí a mi chofer que me llevara a mi antigua casa. Busqué el diario, lo encontré y lo leí. Y eso es todo.  
  


 

Cedric siguió acunando a Oliver hasta que su llanto se calmó un poco.  
  


 

\- Oliver... ¿Por qué tu pa’ no te mató a ti también como se mató con un hijo en el vientre?  
  
  


\- Según su diario, porque me amaba tanto y de forma tan egoísta que no podía liberarme. Porque según él, la muerte era la única libertad para los hermafroditas y me pedía perdón por eso.

 

 

\- Dios Oliver, ¿qué clase de monstruos nos gobiernan?  
  


 

\- Unos que no se tentarían el alma para acabar con nosotros si nos reveláramos. Por eso es mejor callar, Cedric. Después de todo, podría ser peor.  
  


 

\- Para muchos es peor, Oliver. Alguien tiene que decir basta.  
  


 

\- Pero no se puede. El que grita ‘basta’ es callado por cien gritos más de ‘calla’. Por cien manos más que lo someten hasta que lo vuelven nada.  
  


 

\- Entonces ¿siempre estaremos sometidos, Oliver?  
  


 

\- A mí también me gustaría ser libre. Pero una revolución nunca tendría éxito.  
  


 

\- Si nos rendimos antes de comenzar, jamás lo tendrá.  
  


 

Fue la respuesta de Cedric. Oliver quería gritar tomemos las armas y revelémonos, pero él recordaba a su padre y le aterraba terminar igual. Cedric tenia razón, los controlaban por miedo y terror.  
  


 

Porque era el terror la mejor y más grande arma que tenían contra ellos.  
  


 

\- Entonces ¿qué haremos?  
  


 

Preguntó Oliver.  
  


 

**Continuara...**

 


	6. Capítulo 5: A sólo momentos de la ceremonia

** Capítulo 5: A sólo momentos de la ceremonia **   
  


 

 

 

Tanto Ron como George se dirigieron al cuarto de su padre nada más llegar a la mansión Weasley. Entraron sin llamar.  
  


 

Su padre estaba trepado como un muñeco sin voluntad en una pequeña tarima, siendo vestido por las doncellas con una hermosa túnica ceremonial de boda color crema, con detalles en oro.  
  


 

Arthur Weasley volteó el rostro hacia sus hijos al oírlos entrar y, haciendo a las doncellas retroceder con un gesto de su mano, abrió los brazos para recibir a sus niños en ellos.  
  


 

George y Ron se arrojaron sobre él.  
  


 

\- Pa’.  
  


 

Dijo Ron desesperado abrazándolo. George no dijo nada, sólo enterró su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.  
  


 

Arthur se obligó a sonreír, aunque su sonrisa fue triste. Y separándose ligeramente de sus hijos con una sonrisa, los miró de arriba abajo.  
  


 

\- Se ven hermosos.  
  


 

Sonrió melancólico. Y era cierto. Ron llevaba una túnica azul de corte juvenil y recatado, que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Y George llevaba una elegante túnica negra, con detalles en rojo como su cabello. La túnica, en corte de V arriba, se amoldaba a su cuerpo tomando vuelo y cayendo con elegancia y suavidad desde su cintura. Ambos llevaban los cabellos peinados y sueltos, a diferencia de Arthur, a quien le habían hecho una larga trenza entrelazada con hilos de oro en el cabello.  
  


 

\- Tú te ves precioso, pa’.  
  


 

Dijo Ron tratando de no llorar.  
  


 

\- Jamás había visto a alguien tan triste como tú, pa’.  
  


 

Se lamentó George.  
  


 

\- Al menos ya no seré el segundo consorte de nadie.  
  


 

Trató de animarlos Arthur.  
  


 

\- No, ahora serás el esposo de Rodolphus Lestrange.  
  


 

Dijo Ron, quien no encontraba ningún consuelo en ese hecho.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Harry se terminó de arreglar el largo cabello negro en una sencilla pero elegante cola de caballo, amarrada con un listón verde esmeralda, a juego con su túnica.  
  


 

Sintió la puerta a sus espaldas abrirse y por ella entraron sus dos hermanos menores: Colin y Dennis. Ambos vestidos de color arena y luciendo hermosos por las túnicas que hacían resaltar sus ojos dorados, como los de Remus.  
  


 

Remus… Los tres jóvenes donceles irían con Draco Malfoy. Pues Lucius no quería dejar solo a Remus y este no estaba en condiciones de salir a ningún lado.  
  


 

Su depresión lo había hundido casi en el autismo, lo que tenía destrozados a sus hijos.  
  


 

Ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de salir ni asistir a ninguna boda, pero tenían que hacerlo, Ron y George contaban con ellos.   
  


 

***  
  


 

Lee Jordan llevaba sus rizos peinados y lavados, una túnica elegante de color negro con bordados plata y el corazón en un hilo.   
  


 

Como prometido de Fred, era su deber estar junto al varón de la familia Weasley. Por él preferiría estar en una jaula encerrado con chacales hambrientos pero la decisión no era de él, sino de sus padres. Por eso estaba ahora frente a la mansión de la familia Weasley con su dama de compañía.   
  


 

Fueron guiados a la sala por el mayordomo. Lee sentía que sus piernas temblaban, y temió caer al suelo, pero mantuvo su entereza y ocultó su temor.   
  


 

Fred apareció desde un pasillo, portaba una túnica de gala de color negro y rojo. Sonrió malicioso al ver a su prometido y, acercándose a él, tomó su mano y la besó con un gesto burlón. Lee se sintió estremecer y su primer impulso fue retirar su delicada mano de las más grandes del pelirrojo, pero se contuvo.  
  


 

\- ¿Por qué yo?  
  


 

Preguntó en un susurro tratando de contener el temblor de su voz. Fred sonrió con malicia y tomándolo de la cintura, lo acercó hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente juntos. Mirándole a los ojos, le habló.   
  


 

\- Te prometí que lamentarías aquel golpe Lee, además adoro tu cabello. Me encantará que mis hijos sean pelirrojos pero con el cabello rizo como tú.  
  


 

Sonrió Fred con malicia, tomando los labios de su prometido de improvisto y besándolo en el que sería el primer beso de muchos más que aún faltaban.   
  


 

***  
  


 

Draco miró su reloj e hizo un gesto de frustración.  
  


 

\- Donceles, que mucho tardan.  
  


 

Se quejó. Pero de inmediato tuvo que callar, aunque su boca se abrió de la impresión que le causó ver a sus dos hermanos y a Harry bajar juntos las escaleras. Tanta belleza junta debía ser un pecado.  
  


 

\- Se ven hermosos.  
  


 

Los dos más jóvenes sonrieron, dándose una vuelta para su hermano.  
  


 

\- No nos vemos, somos hermosos.  
  
  


Dijo Colin con un guiño coqueto.

  
  


\- Date tú también una vuelta para que Draco te vea, Harry.

 

 

Dijo Dennis entusiasmado, y Harry no tuvo el corazón para decepcionarlo, así que así lo hizo. Draco silbó bajito.  
  


 

\- Mucha azúcar y yo diabético.  
  


 

Bromeó haciendo reír a sus dos hermanos e incluso arrancando una sonrisa a Harry.  
  


 

\- Ahora tú date una vuelta para nosotros, Draco.  
  


 

Ordenó Dennis. Draco sonrió pero obedeció a su hermanito. Dennis y Colin silbaron, Harry se limitó a verlo embobado y, al darse cuenta, se apresuró a reaccionar, fingiendo indiferencia.  
  
  


\- ¿Nos vamos?

  
  


Preguntó el ojiverde.

  
  


***

 

 

Neville Longbottom terminó de amarrarse los zapatos cuando oyó que llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Su dama de compañía no estaba, por lo que se suponía que no debía abrir la puerta, pero como supuso que sería su padre Frank para venirlo a buscar y partir a la boda, abrió muy quitado de la pena la puerta de su recámara y retrocedió al ver quién estaba parado frente a ella.  
  
  


\- Theo.

 

 

Susurró al ver al varón de ojos oscuros y cabellos negros que estaba parado en ella. Theodore Nott hijo.  
  
  


\- Neville - Lo saludó con una cortés reverencia, adelantándose un paso y tomando su mano, la que besó galantemente. - ¿Y tu dama de compañía? - Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

 

 

\- No... no está.  
  


 

Respondió Neville zafando sus manos de las de su hermanastro. Theo frunció el ceño.  
  


 

\- ¿Entonces por qué me abriste la puerta?  
  


 

\- Pensé que eras mi pa’.

 

 

Se excusó Neville torpemente. Theo asintió.  
  


 

\- De acuerdo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Vine a buscarte, el abuelo Harfang me envió, el resto de la familia nos espera ya abajo.  
  


 

Neville asintió y tomó del perchero su capa. Poniéndosela sobre la túnica, aceptó de mala gana el brazo que le extendía su prometido.  
  


 

***  
  


 

\- Ponte este collar, te quedará mejor.  
  


 

Dijo Cedric Diggory tendiéndole a su amigo un collar de oro y ámbar. Oliver se lo puso y sonrió; definitivamente le quedaba mejor con su túnica que el que antes tenía puesto.  
  


 

\- Ced - Dijo Oliver volteándose a su amigo. - Gracias por haber convencido al señor Amos para que hablara con mi abuelo y me dejara pasar la noche aquí e ir con ustedes a la boda.  
  


 

Cedric le sonrió.  
  
  


\- No, no las des. Mi padre me adora y ve por mis ojos, sabe que eres uno de mis mejores amigos a pesar de estar un año arriba, y no dudó en pedir el permiso. - Aseguró Cedric.

 

 

\- Oye, Ced, a lo mejor esta pregunta... bueno, no a lo mejor, es impropia pero necesito saberlo... ¿tienes prometido ya?  
  


 

Los ojos de Cedric se ensombrecieron.  
  


 

\- Sí.  
  


 

Fue su triste respuesta.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Seamus Finnigan llegó al lugar de la recepción con su familia. No estaba nada contento de estar ahí, pero no podía fallarle a sus amigos pelirrojos, así que ahí estaba para apoyarlos. Asistiendo a la primera actividad de la temporada social. Temporada que para él significaba la última libre, porque antes del final de esa temporada habría conocido a su prometido, algo que lo horrorizaba por completo.  
  


 

***  
  


 

\- Blaise.  
  


 

Saludó Marcus Flint al altísimo moreno de ojos negros y cabellos negros-rojizos con el que había estudiado en la escuela para varones. Aunque decir estudiado no era muy correcto, Blaise era un año mayor que él, por lo que clases no habían compartido; aún así eran amigos.  
  
  


\- Marcus.

  
  


Saludó Blaise Zabini al de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos marrón oscuro, casi tan alto como él, de diecinueve años e igual de musculoso.

  
  


\- ¿Ya tienes prometido, Marcus?

  
  


\- Nada que ver - Contestó Marcus divertido - Soy un soltero feliz, ya más adelante me caso. ¿Y tú?

  
  


\- Yo sí estoy comprometido. Un compromiso de un año, desafortunadamente, porque mi prometido es una belleza. Hoy me conocerá. - Fue la respuesta de Blaise.

  
  


\- Hablando de compromisos ¿eh?

  
  


Preguntó Mark Evhans acercándose a ellos.

  
  


\- Mark.

  
  


Lo saludaron los otros dos varones.

  
  


\- ¿Preparado para que seamos familia Blaise?

  
  


\- Teniendo en cuenta la belleza que es mi prometido, soy capaz de soportarte por el resto de mi vida, Mark.

  
  


Bromeó Blaise.

  
  


\- No me digan que se buscaron dos hermanos.

  
  


Dijo Marcus con una mueca.

  
  


\- Pues no te decimos.

 

 

Se rieron Mark y Blaise.  
  


 

***  
  


 

\- Viktor Krum.  
  


 

Saludó Dean Thomas al hombre que, como él, acababa de llegar.  
  


 

\- Dean.  
  


 

Saludó a su antiguo compañero del colegio de varones el recién llegado: Dean Thomas de veinte años.   
  


 

\- Qué te trae tan lejos de tu amada Bulgaria.  
  


 

\- Rodolphus Lestrange es mi padrino.  
  


 

Informó Viktor entrando al hermoso local donde se celebraría la boda.  
  
  


\- No sabía que eras familia del novio.

  
  


Sonrió Dean.

  
  


\- ¿Y tú?

  
  


\- Mi familia es amiga de los Lestrange y los Weasley, además vine a conocer a mi prometido. - Dijo Dean. - Hablando de prometidos ¿tú ya tienes?

  
  


\- Así es. Ya lo he visto varias veces en fiestas de sociedad, pero hoy al fin lo conoceré.

  
  


Dijo Víctor con una sonrisa depredadora. A lo lejos vieron un grupo de antiguos compañeros, compuesto por Marcus, Mark y Blaise hablando, así que caminando hasta ellos se unieron a las conversaciones.

  
  


Dean se distrajo mirando un momento a su alrededor y sonrió depredadoramente. Su prometido ya estaba allí.

 

 

***  
  


 

A Barty Crouch Junior ese tipo de celebraciones no le gustaban. De hecho, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que los donceles eran muy importantes y debían de ser cuidados, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con las restricciones y vejaciones a los que los sometían al castigarlos.  
  


 

Él creía que los donceles debían de ser prácticamente venerados, no tratados de una forma tan mala.  
  


 

Pero a sus veinte años, ya Bartemius Crouch (Barty de ahora en adelante) estaba resignado a que las cosas no cambiarían. Por eso, a pesar de su padre ser parte del consejo de ancianos, él no participaba en la sociedad, era escritor de novelas románticas, ganaba muchísimo dinero y vivía prácticamente alejado de la sociedad.   
  


 

Pero su pa’ estaba enfermo y su padre le había pedido que él fuera en representación de la familia para poder quedarse con su pa’.  
  


 

Sólo por tratarse de su pa’, Barty aceptó ir a la boda de Weasley y Lestrange, y ahí estaba esperando que todo comenzara, con una copa de champaña en la mano, sentado tranquilamente sólo hasta que Dean Thomas, un antiguo compañero de salón del colegio de varones, se le acercó a saludarlo.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Regulus Black, de veinticinco años, director de Hogwarts, el más prestigioso colegio de donceles de Europa, había asistido a la fiesta porque los hijos de Arthur Weasley, al menos los donceles (incluso Bill, de quien fue maestro, pues en esa época aún no era director) eran sus estudiantes. A pesar de su juventud, era director de Hogwarts además de por habérselo ganado, por derecho propio, pues ese colegio había sido fundado por su familia hacía muchos años ya.  
  


 

Regulus era varón, viudo (su esposo murió a penas a los dos meses de casado) y por decisión propia no se había vuelto a casar. Él, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los varones, al haber compartido tanto con los donceles como director de Hogwarts, los apreciaba mucho y le entristecía que las cosas fueran así para ellos, así que los ayudaba lo mejor que podía dándoles, en los siete años que estaban en el colegio, la mejor educación posible.  
  
  


Regulus llegó a la ceremonia a la misma vez que los Malfoy y Harry. El más joven de los Malfoy, Dennis, salió corriendo del coche y no lo vio hasta que chocó con él.

  
  


Regulus lo sostuvo para que no cayera, y el jovencito levantó sus mejillas sonrojándose al verlo.

  
  


\- Lo siento, profesor Black.

  
  


Se disculpó con las mejillas sonrojadas adorablemente.

  
  


\- Dennis, te he dicho que no corras, ya no eres un niño. - le llamó la atención Draco, acercándose seguido de Harry y Colin. - Disculpa Regulus. - Tuteó Draco al otro hombre, que prácticamente salía del colegio de varones cuando él entraba.

  
  


\- No te apures Draco.

  
  


Sonrió el mayor, ofreciéndole el brazo a Colin y a Dennis para llevarlos dentro. Los dos hermanos se tomaron de sus brazos con risillas coquetas y divertidas, mientras Draco y Harry miraban resignados lo único que siempre los había unido irremediablemente: sus coquetos hermanos menores.

  
  


Draco sonrió y le ofreció el brazo a Harry y este resignado lo tomó, con una sonrisa divertida por la actitud de Dennis y Colin.

  
  


***

 

 

Severus besó suavemente los labios de Bill, ambos estaban en la mansión Weasley esperando ya en una limusina a que George y Ron, que irían con ellos, entraran a ella, mientras Arthur iría en la otra limusina con Fred y su prometido.  
  


 

\- Bill, si no quieres, no tenemos por qué ir a esa fiesta.  
  


 

Dijo el pelinegro a su amado. Bill suspiró.  
  


 

\- Te mentiría si dijera que quiero estar allí. Pero mi pa’ Arthur me necesita, y pienso estar a su lado hasta el final de este día tan odiado.  
  


 

Dijo Bill recostándose sobre su esposo. Severus asintió acariciando los pelirrojos cabellos.   
  
  


Savina y Will, los hijos de seis y cinco años del matrimonio, miraron enternecidos a sus padres. Savina era niña, Bill y Severus la entrenaban para que fuera la dama de compañía de Will siempre y mantenerlos juntos. Sabían que sus hijos se debían de proteger entre sí, una era una mujer sin derechos, el otro un doncel con derechos casi nulos, y eso los entristecía a ambos, pero estaban dispuestos a luchar lo que hiciera falta para que sus hijos se casaran por amor y no obligados.

 

 

Porque estaban seguros que a pesar de su infertilidad, cualquiera se enamoraría de su hermosa niña.  
  


 

Bill se acarició el vientre aún desde los fuertes brazos de su esposo. El bebé que esperaba ahora era un varón y Bill rogaba que no fuera como Fred, que fuera un varón que, si él y Severus algún día faltaban, protegiera a Savina y Will sobre todas las cosas.  
  


 

**Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 6: La unión Letrange-Weasley

** Capítulo 6: La unión Letrange-Weasley **

****

****

  
  
El momento tan temido para el, había llegado. Arthur Weasley yacía solo en una pequeña habitación anexa al local donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia.  
  


 

Esperando a su hijo que lo entregaría. Algo muy simbólico teniendo en cuenta que en verdad lo había entregado en bandeja de plata a un varón.  
  


 

Ya no valía la pena luchar y negarse las cosas eran inevitables. Todo fuera por George y Ron, esto era lo único que podía hacer para protegerlos.  
  


 

La puerta se abrió. Arthur suspiro y miro a su hijo, Fred se veía muy guapo, frío e indiferente.  
  


 

-¿Estas listo pa’? Todos esperan por ti.

 

  
Dijo el pelirrojo. Arthur asintió y camino hacia su hijo.  
  


 

-Estoy listo Fred-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-A pesar de esto, a pesar de todo lo que hagas, a pesar de que te has convertido en algo que yo nunca desee-Le dijo a su hijo acariciándole la mejilla-Yo te amo y siempre te amare.- Finalizó levantándose de puntillas y besando su mejilla. Para no darle oportunidad a responder y dirigirse a la entrada del local.  
  


 

Fred quedo un momento desubicado y confundido, sintiéndose… sintiéndose culpable. Pero rápidamente desecho esos sentimientos y fue junto a su pa’ para escoltarlo dentro del local.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Arthur Weasley, pronto Arthur Lestrange miro como en una película a Rodolphus arrodillado junto a él en el alta. Miro a su lado, George y Ron estaban cogidos de la mano con expresiones abatidas que intentaban disimular. Bill estaba refugiado entre los protectores brazos de Severus. Savina y Will estaban sentados mirando intrigados la ceremonia. Y Fred estaba junto a Lee el cual lo miraba con lastima.

 

  
Arthur se volvió hacia el oficiante al oírlo decir su nombre.  
  


 

-¿Acepta a Rodolphus Lestrange como su marido?  
  


 

Arthur miro al hombre frente a él. Alto, guapo, moreno. Pero alguien que no conocía en realidad. ¿Querer casarse con alguien que no conocía? No, no quería pero no tenía otro remedio. Volvió su Mirada hacia el oficiante y lo mas firme que pudo dijo.   
  


 

-Si acepto.  
  


 

Acaba de pronunciar su sentencia. El resto fue rápido y antes de lo que esperaba el cura dijo.  
  


 

-Pueden besarse.  
  


 

Se miraron, Rodolphus lo acercó por la cintura y se inclino para besarlo, Arthur acepto el beso sin oponerse. Acepto el beso de quien ahora era su dueño.  
  


 

***  
  


 

La fiesta estaba resultando un éxito, muy Hermosa.  
  


 

Todo el mundo se había acercado a saludar a los novios. George y Ron también lo hicieron mirando con cierta furia a Rodolphus. También lo hizo Fred.  
  


 

Y justo cuando nadie se lo esperaba, después del brindis y el vals, llamo la atención de todos.  
  


 

-Aprovechando este feliz momento. Donde mi hermoso pa’ se a unido a Rodolphus Lestrange alguien que sin duda cuidara de él y lo tratara como se debe-Dijo mirando con una sonrisa a la pareja-llamo a mis queridos hermanos George y Ronald.-Ambos jóvenes se levantaron confundidos y sí, había que aceptarlo, también algo temerosos. –George, Ronald. Nuestro pa’ puede darles testimonio de la bendición que es estar casado. Nuestro hermano Bill que esta felizmente casado y con dos hijo también pueden hacerlo, pronto vuestro amigo y mi prometido Lee podrá hacerlo y nosotros queremos que ustedes también compartan esa bendición. Por lo que me honra presentarles a ustedes y a toda la sociedad a sus prometidos. Blaise Zabini quien ha pedido tu mano Ronald y Mark Evans quien desde ahora es tú prometido George.-Dijo señalando a Blaise y a Mark quienes se levantaron de su asiento. Ron y George se pusieron pálidos- Blaise, Mark, se llevan a los tesoros mas preciados de nuestra casa.-Dijo mientras los dos aludidos se acercaban a saludar a sus prometidos. Y la sala entera prorrumpía en aplauso.  
  


 

Pálidos y incrédulos, Ron y George hicieron lo que pudieron para mantener el decoro y correspondieron a Mark y a Blaise quienes besaron sus manos con una sonrisa vacilante.  
  


 

Arthur no soporto ver lo que el único de sus hijos varones le hacia a sus otros dos hijos y cerro los ojos. Sintió una mano en sus hombros y unos labios en su oído.  
  


 

-Ya pasara, si quieres grita. Yo diré que es la emoción de la boda.  
  


 

Fueron las amables palabras que escucho junto a su oído. Abrió los ojos y miro a Rodolphus y al ver que no había malasia en él, le sonrió débilmente.

 

  
***

 

 

  
-Pobre Lee, Fred es un bastardo.  
  


 

Dijo Neville quien se había acercado a Harry, Dennis y Colin, dejando a Theo con Draco y otros varones con los que se quedo hablando. Los tres hermanos asintieron.  
  


 

-Si y sobre todo, pobres de el señor Weasley, George y Ron.  
  


 

Dijo Harry.   
  


 

-Esto apesta.  
  


 

Murmuró Dennis.  
  


 

-La temporada social completa apesta.  
  


 

Añadió Colin.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Oliver Wood acaba de salir del baño, cuando vio a Ron de casualidad solo, trato de acercarse a él, para decirle que lo apoyaba y que todo estaría bien y demás, pero por estar mirando a Ron no vio a su lado, hasta que choco con alguien. Un guapo varón que le tiro la copa de champan por accidente encima.

 

  
-Oh, diablos lo siento.  
  


 

Se disculpo Marcus ayudándolo a levantarse.   
  


 

-No se preocupe fue mi culpa.  
  


 

Dijo Oliver aceptando el pañuelo que el otro le tendía para secarse.  
  


 

-Marcus Flint.  
  


 

Se presento el varón.  
  


 

-Oliver Wood.  
  


 

Respondió por su parte Oliver tendiéndole la mano para que el otro se la estrechara, pero se sorprendió cuando este se la tomo y la beso, asiendo que Oliver se sonrojara. Oliver soltó sus manos de las de Marcus, apenado.  
  


 

-Disculpe tengo que irme.  
  


 

Dijo atropelladamente y se alejo quedándose, sin darse cuenta, con el pañuelo de Marcus.   
  


 

***  
  


 

-Cedric hijo.  
  


 

Llamo el señor Amos Diggory a su querido hijo.  
  


 

Cedric que platicaba con algunos compañeros de escuela se volteo con una sonrisa hacia su padre.  
  


 

-Si padre, ¿que sucede?  
  


 

Pregunto amablemente. El señor Amos frunció el seño al verlo con una bebida en la mano.  
  


 

-¿Que es eso que tomas Cedric?  
  


 

Cedric sonrió ante el seño fruncido de su padre.  
  


 

-Solo refresco papa.  
  


 

-Ah bueno, de acuerdo, sabes que no me gusta que bebas alcohol.  
  


 

-Lo se papa.  
  


 

Sonrió Cedric besando con cariño la mejilla de su padre. Amos sonrió, orgulloso de su adorado hijo.  
  


 

-Ven hijo, es hora de que conozcas informalmente a tu prometido.  
  


 

Dijo el señor Amos emocionado. Ante esas palabras el refresco se le cayó a Cedric de las manos por la impresión.  
  


 

-¿Te sientes bien Ced?  
  


 

Pregunto el señor Amos preocupado al ver que su hijo había palidecido. Cedric trato de recuperar la compostura y sonrió débilmente.   
  


 

-Si, padre estoy bien. Creo que la champaña del brindis no me cayó muy bien.  
  


 

Se excuso el joven.   
  


 

-Vez por eso te digo que no debes beber.-Le regaño Amos cariñosamente.-Si quieres nos podemos ir y dejar para luego la presentación informal que pensaba hacerte del señor Krum.  
  


 

Cedric se espabilo al oír ese apellido.  
  


 

-¿Krum? ¿Te refieres a Viktor Krum?  
  


 

-Si-Sonrió Amos-El es tu prometido y esta aquí.  
  


 

Y poco le falto al pobre Cedric para desmayarse ante esa información.  
  


 

***  
  


 

-Hola.  
  


 

Saludo Dean al joven doncel frente a el. Seamus se volteo sorprendido y algo sobresaltado, para sonreír amablemente al varón frente a el.  
  


 

-Hola.  
  


 

Saludo el también.  
  


 

-¿Tu eres Seamus Finigan?  
  


 

Seamus asintió extrañado de que el otro supiera su nombre.  
  


 

-Si yo soy Seamus Finigan. Pero ¿quien es usted?  
  


 

Pregunto con una adorable Mirada de confusión.  
  


 

-Yo soy Dean Thomas tu prometido.  
  


 

Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras veía como el joven doncel frente a él, abría los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.   
  


 

***  
  


 

La noche llego pronto, la fiesta siguió pero la hora de irse de los novios llego, así que Rodolphus y Arthur se despidieron de la fiesta y fueron para el hotel donde pasarían la noche, antes de salir a la mañana siguiente temprano para su luna de miel.   
  
  


Se hospedaron en la suite más lujosa y hermosa del hotel. Rodolphus estaba tranquilo, Arthur nervioso. Hace tanto que no tenía sexo con nadie. Desde que murió su marido. Pero ahora que estaba casado con Rodolphus no se hacia vanas ilusiones. Sabia cuales eran sus obligaciones y lo que Lestrange esperaría de él, después de todo este no era su primer matrimonio.

 

 

Se sorprendió cuando al ir a entrar en la suite Rodolphus lo tomo en brazos y lo paso por el umbral de la puerta, para luego dejarlo en el suelo.   
  


 

Arthur se levanto en puntilla, preparándose mentalmente y beso al varón mas alto y fuerte que el. Rodolphus rodeo con sus manos la esbelta cintura del pelirrojo correspondiendo a su beso, pero no paso de ahí y pronto se separo del pelirrojo que lo miro confundido.  
  


 

-No esta noche no tendremos sexo.  
  


 

Dijo Rodolphus. Arthur lo miro confundido y sin entender.  
  


 

-¿Por que?  
  


 

Pregunto el pelirrojo.  
  


 

-Por que tú no lo quieres en realidad. Por que tú no me conoces en realidad. Y hasta que esas dos cosas no pasen, hasta que tu no me conozca y hasta que tu no lo quieras no tendremos sexo.-Aseguro Rodolphus dejando impresionado a Arthur-Siempre me impresiono y me fascinó tu independencia, tu salvajismo. Te dominare, te enamorare y entonces tu vendrás con tus propios pies a mi cama, antes no.  
  


 

Arthur estaba incrédulo. Rodolphus sonrió y acercándose a él lo beso en la frente.  
  


 

-Ve a dormir que mañana tenemos que madrugar. Desde mañana empezaré a conquistarte-Le aseguro Rodolphus-Ve, báñate y descansa, yo me uniré a la cama cuando tú ya estés dormido, para evitar… tentaciones.- Sonrió.  
  


 

**Continuara…**


	8. Capítulo 7: El prometido de Harry

** Capítulo 7: El prometido de Harry **   
  


 

 

  
Debido al estado casi autista de Remus, Lucius tuvo que hacerse cargo solo de todo lo concerniente a Harry, quien ya estaba en la edad de tener un compromiso. No era que esto lo hiciera muy feliz, pues le quitaba tiempo para atender a su amado ojidorado.   
  


 

Remus mejoraba de a poquito, con sus reuniones con el psicólogo. Pero era tan leve la mejoría que Lucius se desesperaba, él quería que su Remus volviera a la normalidad.   
  


 

Draco, su hijo mayor, no había sido de ninguna ayuda para elegir el prometido de Harry, pues resultaba que todos absolutamente todos los pretendientes por muy buenos que fueran para el mayor de los Malfoy, al menor le caían mal.   
  


 

Pero al fin estaba decidido. Ese día Lucius había organizado una cena.   
  


 

Estaría toda la familia, si toda, porque el psicólogo había convencido a Remus para que se levantara de la cama y acudiera a la cena a apoyar a su hijo mayor.   
  


 

***

 

  
Colin tocó la puerta de la habitación de Harry y entró cuando le concedieron el permiso.   
  


 

Harry yacía delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero, arreglándose sin ningún entusiasmo una preciosa túnica negra, de cuello en pico y detalles en hilo color esmeralda y plata.   
  


 

Era una túnica preciosa que resaltaba su precioso cuerpo y su hermoso rostro. Pero Colin, que conocía bien a su hermano, temía que este hiciera alguna locura, desde que recibieran en el colegio la noticia de que Harry conocería a su prometido en esa cena, el moreno actuaba como un autómata, como si no procesara la realidad.   
  


 

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Colin suavemente acercándosele. Harry viró hacia él, Colin vestía una túnica azul cielo de corte sencillo y elegante.   
  


 

Harry sonrió débilmente a su hermanito.  
  


 

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar en una situación tan forzada.- suspiró el moreno ojiverde.   
  


 

Colin asintió con tristeza.   
  


 

-Padre dice que es hora de que bajemos, tu prometido está ya en la sala.- dijo Colin.   
  


 

Harry asintió y se miro una última vez en el espejo, llevaba su cabello amarrado lejos de su precioso rostro. Suspiró una última vez y se volteó nuevamente hacia Colin, tomándolo de la mano y acompañándolo afuera de la habitación.  
  


 

Caminar por los pasillos del segundo piso de la mansión para Harry fue como caminar al paredón de fusilamiento, los pies le pesaban y el camino se le hacía infinito, pero cuando pudo ver las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo, el camino recorrido se le hizo demasiado corto y se detuvo, incapaz de dar un paso mas hacia ellas.   
  


 

Colin notó su dilema al sentir que su hermano no caminaba ya a su lado y se volteó hacia él. Sintió lastima por su hermano y así lo expresó su mirada. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera adelante, para infundirle apoyo.   
  


 

Harry tomo aire profundamente, apretó sus puños varias veces hasta que fue capaz de relajarlos y, sintiendo los pies de plomo, avanzó hacia las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo.   
  


 

Llego a las escaleras y, con una mano en la baranda, empezó a bajar las escaleras. Ya a mitad de la escalera, vio quienes estaban en el vestíbulo y esas personas lo vieron a él. 

 

  
Esperaban en el vestíbulo, Lucius, con una elegante túnica negra, Draco, que vestía igual que él, Remus, quien vestía una túnica crema y estaba un poco apartado junto a Dennis que vestía una túnica blanca y, por último, un hombre de negros cabellos y ojos rojos, con una túnica verde opaco, cuyo cabello estaba separado de la cara con un listón plata.   
  


 

Colin llegó al vestíbulo antes que Harry y se acercó a Remus y a Dennis. Lucius avanzó hasta el pie de la escalera y le tendió su mano a Harry, el cual la tomo, solo para poder aferrarse a algo y rogó que las piernas no le fallaran. 

 

  
Lucius lo llevó hasta donde esperaban Draco y el desconocido.  
  


 

-Harry, te presento a tu prometido... Tom Riddle.  
  


 

Tom tomó la mano de Harry y la besó, el joven se estremeció, aunque no de placer precisamente y Draco miró con ojos asesinos a aquel recién llegado que pronto sería el dueño de Harry, pensamiento que lo ponía fuera de si.   
  


 

***  
  


 

La cena fue bastante tensa, Remus no le hablaba ni a Tom ni a Lucius... De hecho, casi no hablaba, apenas cruzaba un par de palabras con sus hijos, Draco incluido.   
  


 

Harry ni siquiera se atrevía mirar a su prometido. Draco lo miraba con odio, Dennis y Colin lo miraban evaluándolo, Lucius solo era un mero espectador en la comedia, mas preocupado por Remus que por otra cosa. 

 

  
Cuando la hora de los postres llegó, Tom pidió elegantemente autorización a Lucius para dar una vuelta por la rosaleda con Harry, y Lucius se la concedió, ganándose una mirada enfadada de Remus y Draco.  
  


 

Renuente, Harry aceptó la mano de su prometido y lo acompañó a caminar por la rosaleda del jardín.  
  


 

A Draco, el delicioso postre le sabía a arsénico, y sin aguantar mas, se levantó de su asiento y se disculpó cortésmente, diciendo que se sentía indispuesto y se retiraba a descansar.  
  


 

Pero no lo hizo...   
  


 

En vez de retirarse a su cuarto, salió, cual sigiloso espía, al jardín, para seguir a la resiente pareja.  
  


 

Los encontró pronto en un banquito de la rosaleda. Ambos estaban sentados... y Tom besaba a Harry. Harry parecía un muñeco sin voluntad, sus manos laxas a sus costados no se movían y no participaba en el beso. Draco juraría haber visto una triste lágrima salir de sus ojos.   
  


 

El hecho hizo al rubio sentir como una estocada se clavaba en su pleno corazón, una horrible punzada, el amargo sabor de los celos se apoderó de su boca y apretó los puños, sintiendo la necesidad de matar al prometido de Harry. 

 

  
Harry con sus ojos cerrados, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. A pesar del gentil beso de su prometido, él no se sentía en absoluto reconfortado. Se sentía basura. Un objeto vendido al mejor postor. Pero cuando ante sus ojos cerrados se presentó la imagen de su hermanastro, cuando sintió que era Draco el que lo besaba, se sintió mucho peor, por desear que así fuera.   
  


 

Tom lo soltó suavemente, al no tener respuesta de él, aunque no lo había rechazado... lo que era un avance. Entonces, Harry abrió sus ojos y vio sobre el hombro de Tom a Draco unos pasos apartado de ellos.   
  


 

Palideció. Tom, al notar que palidecía, miró hacia atrás y vio a Draco. Se dio cuenta de que este estaba furioso. Pero sabiendo que Draco y Harry eran hermanastros, supuso que era por el hecho de que se hubiese atrevido a besar a Harry sin un chaperon presente, poniendo en entre dicho la reputación del ojiverde. De hecho, él mismo se reprochó hacerlo, Harry se merecía mas respeto.   
  


 

-Lo siento, no debí besarte y abusar de la confianza de tu familia, sin que tuviéramos un chaperon.- se disculpó directamente con Harry, el cual solo asintió aun pálido.   
  


 

Draco dio dos pasos hacia ellos con ideas homicidas, pero al oír a Tom reaccionó.  
  


 

-Que esto, señor Riddle, no se vuelva a repetir, Harry es un chico decente.- advirtió Draco con voz de hielo.   
  


 

Tom asintió.   
  


 

-Tiene razón y me disculpo, no volverá a pasar. - aseguró el ojirojo.- Creo que será mejor que volvamos adentro.   
  


 

Harry se apresuró a asentir aliviado y Draco también asintió, aun sintiendo que los celos lo devoraban por dentro.   
  


 

***  
  


 

Cuando Tom se fue, Harry se disculpó para retirarse y, dándole las buenas noches a todos, se apresuró a subir a su habitación, corriendo. Allí se encerró con llave y se arrojo sobre su cama boca abajo y, abrazando su almohada, rompió a llorar.   
  


 

No lloraba por Tom, era simpático, gentil y un caballero, lloraba por Draco, porque se sentía sucio, confundido.   
  


 

No entendía por qué había deseado que fuera Draco quien lo besara en lugar de Tom. No lo entendía, ¿De donde había nacido ese sentimiento?   
  


 

Si él y Draco apenas se soportaban...   
  


 

***  
  


 

Draco, por su parte, tampoco se sentía muy bien. No entendía de donde le había nacido ese sentimiento de posesión. Debería estar contento de saber que en poco tiempo se liberaría de Harry, pero en lugar de eso ardía de rabia y celos.   
  
  


Sentía deseos de borrar a Tom del mapa y estar en su lugar.

 

Todo era demasiado confuso, pero lo peor era el doloroso y molesto sentimiento que sentía su corazón, al pensar que Harry estaría en los brazos de otro.

 

 

  
**Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 8: Un mal entendido

** Capítulo 8: Un mal entendido **   
  


 

 

  
Oliver se había quedado ese fin de semana en el colegio. La verdad, prefería quedarse en el colegio que ir con su arcaico abuelo, Oliver sabía que tratándose de él, no había de faltar mucho tiempo para que le consiguiera pareja y lo condenara al mismo sufrimiento de su amado pa'.   
  


 

En ese momento, yacía tirado en su cama, jugando con un pañuelo blanco, bastante sencillo y masculino, cuyo único detalle eran las iniciales MF bordadas con hilos de plata en el borde izquierdo. 

 

  
Era del hombre con el que Oliver había chocado en el matrimonio de Arthur Weasley, actualmente Arthur Lestrange, era de aquel varón que le había tirado la champaña encima, Marcus Flint, y Oliver se había quedado con su pañuelo sin siquiera darse cuenta.   
  


 

Era extraño, desde el día de la fiesta, Oliver no se podía sacar a ese varón de la cabeza y eso que apenas habían cruzado algunas palabras de disculpa por el accidente.   
  


 

Era estúpido, pero Oliver sentía que se había enamorado... a primera vista.   
  


 

-Marcus...

 

  
Saboreó el nombre en sus labios, aun cuando sabía que las posibilidades de volverlo a ver eran ínfimas. Tal vez podría verlo en alguno de los actos de esa temporada social. O en la boda de Lee, que era en Navidad y para la que solo faltaban algunos meses. 

 

  
Y entonces fue cuando Oliver se sintió como una auténtica rata, por estar queriendo que llegara la boda de Lee solo para volver a ver a Marcus. Sabía que eso estaba muy mal. El pobre Lee vivía aterrado, esperando ese día y mucho mas aterrado sobre su prometido, Fred Weasley.   
  


 

-Soy un mal amigo.- se reprochó, levantándose de la cama y guardando el pañuelo sobre el cofre que había en su gaveta.   
  


 

Pero olvidó cerrar con llave el cofre y un borde del pañuelo sobresalía del objeto. Oliver no se dio cuenta de eso, mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía al comedor para almorzar.  
  


 

El colegio estaba casi vacío, no había muchas personas los fines de semana, porque la mayoría solían irse a sus casas, pero como Neville estaba ahí, los dos jóvenes almorzaron juntos y charlando banalidades.   
  


 

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, Neville se despidió, pues debía ir a la biblioteca a terminar una asignación para entregar el lunes y Oliver se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación para repasar para un examen.   
  


 

Pero al entrar a la habitación, se sorprendió un poco de ver ahí a su abuelo, Albus Dumbledore.  
  


 

-Abuelo.- saludó respetuosamente.   
  


 

Pero Albus parecía molesto, lo que alertó a Oliver quien se mantuvo sabiamente lejos de él.   
  


 

-¿Sucede algo, abuelo?- preguntó con cautela al no recibir de vuelta un saludo.   
  


 

Albus se acerco a él, abriendo la mano.   
  


 

-¿De quién es esto?- preguntó fríamente.   
  


 

Oliver bajó su mirada y, en la mano de su abuelo, vio el pañuelo que conservaba y que había metido en su cofre de Marcus Flint. Palideció y simplemente retrocedió.  
  


 

-¿De quién es esto?- volvió a preguntar Albus en el mismo tono.   
  


 

Oliver sabía que no le valía de nada mentir. Su abuelo era perspicaz y desconfiado, además de que era obvio que no era de un doncel, los de los donceles solían ser mas adornados, alegres y de tela más fina. Y mas obvio de la no pertenencia de Oliver de ese pañuelo eran las iniciales.   
  


 

-Abuelo, ese pañuelo no significa nada.- dijo pálido del susto.   
  


 

-¿Qué haces con el pañuelo de un varón en tus manos? ¿Quién te lo dio?  
  


 

-Fue en la boda del señor Arthur. Un varón chocó conmigo, me tiró la champaña encima y me dio su pañuelo para limpiarme. Olvidé devolvérselo, pero le juro que eso es todo abuelo, no he hecho nada indebido.- dijo temblando de miedo y corriendo al cesto de ropa sucia, de donde sacó la túnica manchada de champaña que aun estaba ahí.   
  


 

Albus pareció calmarse un poco y suavizarse.   
  


 

-De acuerdo mi niño, dime quien fue el varón.  
  


 

-¿Para qué?  
  


 

Oliver se dio cuenta de su error nada mas hacer la pregunta, porque su abuelo se volvió nuevamente un basilisco.   
  


 

-¿Estás tratando de ocultármelo, Oliver?  
  


 

-No se lo oculto abuelo, se lo juro, solo fue curiosidad nada mas.- se excusó asustado.- No lo conozco, solo me dijo su nombre cuando se disculpó... Marcus... Marcus Flint.   
  


 

Nuevamente su abuelo se volvió a relajar, conocía al joven Flint.   
  


 

-¿Por qué conservas su pañuelo?  
  


 

-Olvidé entregárselo el día de la fiesta y solo lo conservé por si lo volvía a ver en una de las fiestas de esta temporada y allí poder entregárselo.- mintió Oliver, pues realmente nunca se le pasó por la cabeza entregarle nuevamente el pañuelo a Flint.   
  


 

-Bien conozco a Marcus Flint... hablaré con el, si las cosas son como tu dices, yo mismo le entregaré su pañuelo. Si no...

 

  
Albus no dijo más, pero la amenaza era clara. Oliver tembló.  
  


 

-Abuelo, no puede hacer eso. Sería humillarme demostrarle a ese varón que no confía en mí, que mi moral puede ser dudosa.- protestó Oliver.   
  


 

-Lo siento mi querido niño, pero tienes antecedentes.   
  


 

-Yo jamás e hecho algo inmoral.   
  


 

-No tu no, pero mi hijo, tu pa' Aberforth si.  
  


 

Los ojos de Oliver se llenaron de lágrimas de indignación, mientras apretaba sus puños.   
  
  


-Mi pa' pudo haber cometido mil errores, pero jamás faltó a su moral como doncel.- le gritó a su abuelo.

 

 

Y mas tardo él en gritarlo, que Albus en abofetearlo. Oliver alzó sus ojos, mirándolo con una mano en la mejilla golpeada, mientras se moría de rabia por no poder contener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.   
  


 

-A mí no me hables así, mocoso. Cada día te pareces mas a Aberforth, tal vez debería casarte de una vez.  
  


 

-No puedes, solo tengo 16.   
  


 

-Tu amigo Lee también y se casa en diciembre.   
  


 

Oliver lo miro entre rabioso y asustado, y se mordió la lengua para no replicar.   
  


 

-Mejor me voy, pero ten por seguro que hablaré con ese joven Flint y lo haré hoy mismo.  
  
  


-Esto no se lo perdonaré, abuelo.- juró Oliver sintiéndose humillado.

 

-Realmente, mí querido nieto... Me importa poco.- dijo Albus y salió de la habitación, dejando a su nieto solo.

 

 

***  
  


 

Cuando su abuelo se fue, Oliver salió en busca de Ron a quien le contó todo en su desesperación. Weasley lo consoló y se quedó con él hasta que se tranquilizó, bastante entrada la noche. Además, Oliver nada tenía que temer, las cosas eran tal y como él se las había contado a su abuelo.   
  


 

Ron se retiró a su habitación, después de que Oliver se quedó dormido por la extenuación emocional a la que se había sometido.   
  
  


Pero no era aun ni media noche cuando Albus volvió al colegio, entrado a la habitación de su nieto de golpe y sacándolo de la cama por los pelos.

 

 

Oliver se levantó gritando asustado y más se asusto al ver que su abuelo estaba rabioso. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué había hecho?  
  


 

Lo que Oliver no sabía era que su abuelo estaba furioso por creer a Oliver un gran mentiroso, pues a pesar de que Oliver le había dicho la verdad, Marcus había contado otra cosa a su abuelo y Albus Dumbledore, machista como era, había optado por creer al taimado varón que a su sincero nieto.   
  


 

 

_  
-Yo lamento mucho tenerle que decir esto, mí estimado señor Dumbledore. De verdad que lo lamento, por que entiendo que no es fácil para usted, teniendo en cuenta que el joven Wood es su nieto. Pero la verdad, lo de la champaña no fue un accidente. Su nieto estuvo coqueteándome toda la fiesta...- dijo Marcus falsamente apenado.- Cuando fui al baño, me siguió y creo que usted sabe con que intenciones. Y yo, para evitar que el honor del joven y el mío quedaran mal, le arrojé mi champaña encima, para distraerlo. Y sí, efectivamente, le di mi pañuelo para que se limpiara y gracias al cielo después de eso se fue y no me acosó más._

 

 __  
-Ese condenado mocoso va a saber lo que es bueno.  
  


 

_-¿Qué hará?_   
  


 

_-Le impondré el castigo más fuerte... el que se merece._   
  


 

_-No por favor, señor Dumbledore, me veo obligado a abogar por el joven... Es joven y temo que yo le gusté y lo deslumbré. Le ruego que no le haga nada._   
  


 

_-Se merece un castigo._   
  


 

_-Yo creo que merece un poco de comprensión por su juventud.- dijo Marcus falsamente magnánimo.-Yo estoy dispuesto a casarme con él._   
  


 

_-¿Después de lo que hizo?_   
  


 

_-Si, el joven se deslumbró y se enamoró juvenilmente. Yo lo puedo educar correctamente, hacerlo feliz y tratarlo como corresponde a un doncel de su clase y talle._   
  
  


_Dumbledore se lo pensó. Era mas de lo que el descarado de su nieto se merecía, pero al fin y al cabo, era su nieto y, tal como para con su difunto hijo Aberforth, también quería lo mejor para Oliver._

 

_-De acuerdo, tiene razón, acepto... le daré a mi nieto en matrimonio._

 

_-Bien... ¿para cuando quiere que sea la boda?_

 

_-¿Le parece bien para marzo?_

 

_-Perfecto.- sonrió Marcus._

 

 

  
**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 9: Una cena con mi prometido

** Capítulo 9: Una cena con mi prometido **

 

 

 

Amos Diggory había tenido la maravillosa idea de que Cedric Diggory y su prometido, Viktor Krum se debían de conocer mejor antes de la boda, por lo que había organizado una cena para ambos jóvenes _solos,_ en un famoso restaurante. De hecho, había prescindido del obligado chaperón, pues no dudaba de su hijo; además de que, obviamente, nada malo pasaría en un lugar lleno de gente.

 

A Cedric esto no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia o ilusión, pero no había tenido el corazón para decirle a su ilusionado y bien intencionado padre que su idea le apestaba. Por eso hoy estaba vestido elegantemente y dirigiéndose en una majestuosa limosina a su cena con su prometido.

 

Siendo sinceros, Cedric no conocía lo suficientemente bien a su prometido como para saber si éste era bueno o malo. Es más, apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras corteses con él en la boda de Arthur Weasley... o mejor dicho Arthur Lestrange, y, verdaderamente, a Cedric no le hacía ninguna ilusión casarse, no quería hacerlo y, en general, le tenía alergia a todos los varones.

 

Al llegar al restaurante, Viktor ya lo esperaba en el lugar, y un camarero lo guió a la mesa donde el joven búlgaro lo esperaba. Viktor se levantó al verlo y, caballerosamente, le apartó la silla para que se pudiera sentar. Cedric lo hizo, agradeciéndole impersonalmente el gesto.

 

A medida que la comida avanzó, Viktor trató de montarle conversación a su bello prometido, pero se dio cuenta de lo frío que era y que no tenía ningún interés en él. Eso le hirió el amor propio. Sobre todo, porque él solo buscaba ser amable con el frígido joven. Así que ya que la cortesía no conseguía nada del joven, decidió probar con el ataque.

 

-¿Sabes...? En cuanto nos casemos, en el verano, nos iremos a vivir a Bulgaria.

 

Y eso consiguió reacción de Cedric. Al pobre doncel se le cayó el tenedor de la mano de la impresión y quedó boquiabierto, mirando a Viktor parpadeante.

 

-¿Qué...?- balbuceó por fin.

 

-Si... como ya sabrás, soy búlgaro y vivo en Bulgaria.- sonrió.- Solo vine para asistir a la boda de Rodolphus con Arthur y decidí quedarme aquí hasta nuestra boda, para conocernos mejor. Pero una vez que nos casemos, dentro de 10 meses, en junio, nos iremos a Bulgaria.

 

-¿Pero por qué...?

 

-Porque allá tengo mi hogar y será el tuyo también.

 

-Pero... Pero... Yo no quiero irme... mi hogar está aquí.

 

-Sí... este es tu hogar ahora. Pero una vez nos casemos, tu hogar es junto a tu marido y yo decido que éste es en Bulgaria.

 

Cedric recogió su tenedor del plato con manos temblorosas, mirando el objeto de porcelana aun estupefacto, sin atreverse a mirar a Viktor. Definitivamente, la idea de su padre de esta cena había sido un tremendo error.

 

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Viktor y, aunque su tono fue normal, a Cedric le sonó a la pregunta mas irónica e hipócrita del mundo.

 

-No... y, si no le importa, preferiría que nos retiráramos.

 

-No, antes termina de comer.

 

-En realidad, no deseo más.

 

-Obedece, Cedric.- le ordenó Viktor con firmeza, dejando al más joven sorprendido y confundido por la orden.

 

-Oiga no tiene ningún derecho a....- protestó Cedric, levantándose de su asiento, pero la fuerte mano en su muñeca no tuvo ninguna piedad a la hora de apretársela fuertemente y obligarlo a sentarse, haciéndole hacer un gesto de dolor.

 

-Seré tu marido te guste o no, así que aprende a obedecerme y, si te digo que comas, es mejor que comas.- dijo Viktor, su tono de voz era modulado, incluso hasta bajo, pero a Cedric le erizó toda la piel.

 

-Por favor...- pidió suplicante.- Me hace daño.- musitó, refiriéndose a la mano en su muñeca.

 

Viktor asintió y se la soltó. Cedric se sobó la muñeca lastimada con la otra mano.

 

-No... No puedo comer... Es enserio, tengo el estomago cerrado. No me obligue, por favor.- pidió al fin, después de unos segundos de mirar su plato de comida.

 

Viktor se lo pensó, bien podía imponerse al doncel, pero algo en esos ojos compungidos lo detuvo.

 

-De acuerdo. Pediré un café para mí, ¿deseas algo?

 

-A-Agua.- fue todo lo que dijo Cedric. Viktor asintió e hizo un gesto al camarero que se acercó a toda prisa.

 

-Un café para mi y agua para mi prometido, puede llevarse los platos.- dijo al camarero, que se apresuró a obedecer.

 

Ambos comensales permanecieron en silencio, mientras se llevaban los platos y les traían el agua y el café. Una vez solos, Viktor dio un sorbo a su café y miró a su tembloroso prometido. No pudo evitar largar un suspiro.

 

-Mira Cedric, nos vamos a casar y no quiero que empecemos mal. No quiero que me veas como tu enemigo, no tiene porque ser así.- Cedric no contestó nada, solo permaneció con la mirada baja.- Es enserio, ¿podemos intentar al menos ser amigos? Eso hará las cosas más fáciles para ambos. ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó Viktor.

 

Cedric permaneció en silencio y, cuando ya Viktor pensaba que no iba a contestar y se iba a dar por vencido con él, el castaño respondió.

 

-Tienes razón. Pondré... un poco mas de mi parte.

 

Viktor sonrió, poniendo su mano sobre una de las del más pequeño.

 

-Todo saldrá bien.- le aseguró.

 

Cedric lo dudaba seriamente, pero nada dijo.

 

Continuará..


	11. Capítulo 10: Yo no seré igual

** Capítulo 10: Yo no seré igual **

 

 

Neville se encontraba leyendo un libro junto a la fuente, sus dos hermanitos más pequeños jugaban cerca y el los vigilaba a pedido de su pa' quien le había pedido los cuidara para poder retirarse a descansar pues no se sentía muy bien por los malestares del embarazo.

 

Los niños de pronto gritaron felices alborotando más que de costumbre por lo que Neville levanto la vista de su libro perezosamente para ver que hacían sus dos hermanitos y entonces vio que los dos pequeños habían dejado de jugar en el suelo para abrasarse cada uno a una pierna de Theo.

 

Neville lo miro de arriba abajo con una mirada lenta sin darse cuenta, desde los pantalones negros hasta la camiseta blanca que tan bien se ajustaba a su torso. Desvió la mirada al notar que Theo también se fijaba en el. El llevaba una holgada camisa de rallas blancas y azules bastante ajustada y un pantalón azul a la cadera, no era una ropa muy elegante ni muy conservadora pero le hacía ver un cuerpo genial y le quedaba fantástica. Pero la mirada de Theo no se veía nada contenta de que Neville estuviera usando esa ropa. Neville suspiro y cerró su libro listo para soportar la diatrada de su estirado prometido y hermanastro.

 

-Niños vayan a jugar dentro.

 

Les ordeno Theo a los pequeños quienes asintieron obedientes y se fueron corriendo hacia dentro de la casa. Neville se enderezó cuando sintió a Theo acercarse pero se negó a mirarlo. Permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que Neville levanto la vista, encontrándose con Theo que lo miraba con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

 

-¿Pasa algo?

 

Pregunto Neville jugando con un mechón de su cabello asiéndose el inocente.

 

-¿Te parece esa la forma de vestir correcta en un doncel decente?

 

Le respondió Theo con otra pregunta cortante.

 

Neville se miro fingiendo no entender nada.

 

-¿Mi ropa tiene algo malo? Vaya y a mí que me parecía que me veía bien.

 

Theo se molesto al notar que su prometido le estaba corriendo la maquina burlándose de él.

 

-Un doncel decente no se exhibe de esa forma.

 

-¡Por todos los cielos! suenas como un viejo. Estoy en mi casa, esto no es exhibicionismo. ¿O es que ya ni en nuestra propia casa los donceles podemos estar cómodos?

 

Pregunto irónicamente.

 

-Te estás pasando Neville.-le advirtió Theo.

 

-Sabes esta casa es mucho más feliz cuando no estás tú.

 

Le dijo hastiado.

 

Theo arto de la perreta de su prometido y hermanastro lo tomo del brazo con fuerza asiéndolo levantarse con una mueca de dolor.

 

-Suéltame.

 

Le grito Neville. Theo estaba algo desconcertado con la actitud de Neville que nunca antes se había comportado así con él. De hecho con nadie. Neville era tan callado y tímido como su pa' Frank.

 

-¿Que coños te pasa?

 

-¿A mi? Nada, eres tú el único que está usando la fuerza aquí, suéltame que me lastimas.

 

Forcejeó Neville, Theo lo soltó aun desconcertado.

 

-¿Que te sucede?

 

Volvió a preguntar.

 

-Sucede que ya me he cansado de todos los varones y que son lo peor que le han podido pasar a los donceles. Mi pa' le dio los mejores años de su vida a tu padre y mira como este le paga, casi tomando un segundo consorte. Arthur le dio los mejores años de su vida a sus hijos y mira lo que le hizo ese desgraciado de Fred. No hay un solo varón que valga la pena y yo no voy a ser como mi padre y quedarme quieto como un cordero rumbo al matadero, no te daré los mejores años de mi vida para que al final me pagues tan mal como tu padre a mi pa'. No lo haré Theo y si insistes en casarte conmigo haré tu vida un verdadero infierno.

 

Le juró Neville mirándolo a los ojos desafiantes. Theo tardo varios segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo le planto una buena bofetada a Neville, pensando que lo haría reaccionar, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Neville lo miro rabioso con una mano en la mejilla golpeada y levantando su mano le planto un puñetazo en la nariz. Theo que no se esperaba tan fuerza en su fértil prometido se llevo una mano a esta que aunque no estaba rota sangraba levemente.

 

-Nunca me vuelvas a levantar la mano por que te responderé golpe por golpe.-Le juro Neville.-Conmigo no harás lo que quieras yo no seré un doncel cobarde.

 

-Esto no se quedara así Neville.-Le juro el mayor. Su prometido lo miro burlón.

 

-¿Y que me harás? ¿Me pegaras? Anda inténtalo ya vistes que no soy manco.

 

-Aunque te mereces una buena paliza no es eso lo que haré, te enseñare a respetarme a la fuerza si es necesario Neville tu eres mío.

 

-Inténtalo por que no lo lograras.

 

Le aseguro Neville. Theo sonrió maliciosamente aunque su primera impresión ante la nueva actitud de su prometido fue de desagrado ahora le encontraba excitante. Atrapo las dos manos de Neville con una sola a sus espaldas y con la otra mano lo sostuvo de la cintura.

 

-¿Y si te hiciera mío a la fuerza? ¿Y luego te acusara de dudar de tu virginidad? Tú sabes lo que nuestras leyes indican que se debe hacer en ese caso.

 

Le susurro frio con crueldad. Neville quedo congelado entre los brazos de Theo por unos segundos antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que Theo había dicho y comenzara a debatirse con la desesperación de una fiera.

 

-Suéltame, suéltame o gritare Theo.

 

Theo lo soltó con una sonrisa al ver que lo había logrado asustar.

 

-Deja esos aires de rebelde que no te van-le advirtió-eres mío y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, eres un doncel y tu palabra no vale nada en contra de la mía.

 

Neville lo miro con odio, sobre todo por que lo que decía era lamentablemente cierto.

 

-Nunca me dominaras y si te atreves a decir que dudas de mi virginidad y te inventas motivos ante el consejo de anciano me suicidare antes de que lleven a cabo la prueba.-le juro.

 

Theo se adelanto tomándolo del cuello.

 

-Eres mío, tu vida es mía, tu eres mío, diré que te has vuelto loco haré que te saquen de la escuela que adelanten la boda y te preñare de inmediato.

 

Le juro. Neville tenía sus manos sobre las muñecas de Theo tratando de hacerlo que soltara su cuello.

 

-Jamás, te digo que prefiero la muerte.

 

-Tú a si lo has querido Neville yo quise hacer las cosas de otra forma, quise que estudiaras que terminaras tu escuela, pero ya no, la boda será de inmediato, en cuanto vuelva mi padre reclamare mis derechos.

 

-Entonces yo ya no estaré aquí.

 

Le desafío frotando su cuello cuando logro que lo soltara.

 

-En este mismo momento te encerrare.

 

Lo tomo de la mano derecha arrastrándolo prácticamente dentro de la casa. Neville forcejeaba pegándole con su mano libre sin ningún resultado.

 

Frank que venía bajando las escaleras, pues había despertado de su siesta, quedo horrorizado viendo como su hijastro arrastraba a su hijo hacia las escaleras.

 

-Theo, suelta a Neville ahora mismo.

 

Ordeno. Neville logro soltarse del agarre de Theo aprovechando la intervención de su pa' y corrió a esconderse detrás de este.

 

-¿Que es lo que sucede aquí?

 

Pregunto Frank confundido.

 

-¿Neville? ¿Theo?

 

-Tu hijo a...

 

Comenzó Theo pero Neville que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho del grave error que había cometido en un momento de rabia se arrojo sobre el tapándole la boca con una mano, con sus ojos asustados negando, con la cabeza.

 

-¿Niños que sucede?

 

Pregunto Frank confundido.

 

-No es nada pa', es solo que nos pusimos a pelear por una estupidez, empezamos a hablar de Quidditch y salimos peleando porque equipo era mejor y Theo me arrastraba a comprobarme que su equipo era mejor, pero era solo una estupidez no te preocupes pa'. Mejor ve a la cocina ahí están los niños.

 

Le dijo y esta vez fue él el que jaloneo a Theo por otro pasillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde cerró la puerta apoyándose en esta agitado. Theo sonrió triunfante al ver el miedo de Neville. Neville se daba cuenta de que había obrado mal, era cierto que no pensaba acabar como su pa', pero pelear directamente contra Theo no era aconsejable tenía todas las de salir perdiendo.

 

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Y toda tu bravuconearía? Vamos que ahora mismo iremos donde el abuelo a contarle todo.

 

Dijo acercándose a la puerta en la que Neville estaba apoyado. Neville extendió sus brazos poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Theo deteniéndolo.

 

-No-exclamo. Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo y tenía que pensar rápido-Lo siento, no quise ponerme así-le dijo mirándolo con ojos asustado-es solo que... tu papa... mi pa' estaba tan triste cuando tu papa decidió tomar un segundo consorte y cuando casi se caso de nuevo que me sentí mal y me descargue contigo, lo siento Theo no lo volveré a hacer, no me acuses por favor, no hagas que me saquen del colegio, lo siento-se abraso a él llorando.

 

Neville siempre había sido dulce, tranquilo, pasivo, así que Theo le creyó sin ser consciente de la falsedad de su niño. Lo abraso contra su pecho acariciándole el cabello.

 

-Ya, ya no llores, de acuerdo no te acusare, pero no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir. ¿De acuerdo?

 

Le pregunto en tono compresivo, Neville sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al oírlo.

 

-Si-asintió levantando su mirada. Theo le limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos.-Me iré a cambiar tienes razón no estoy vestido adecuadamente-dijo Neville bajando la cabeza-solo buscaba pelea para descargarme pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada, lo siento-dijo en tono compungido.

 

-Está bien te dije ya que no importaba. Anda y ve a cambiarte, te veré a la hora de la cena y quiero verte bien vestido y más tranquilo.

 

Le advirtió tomándolo de la barbilla y besando suavemente sus labios. Neville asintió sumisamente y cuando Theo rompió el beso se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho, fue directo a su cuarto encerrándose en este. Una vez dentro se tiro sobre su cama.

 

-Haré tu vida un infierno Theo-se prometió-te haré arrepentirte del día en que pusiste tus ojos en mi, seré tu peor tormento, yo no seré igual que los donceles sumisos a los que estas acostumbrado, yo seré tu veneno.- Se prometió sonriendo con malicia.

 

Continuara...


	12. Capítulo 11: El prometido del diablo.

** Capítulo 11: El prometido del diablo. **

 

 

Los ojos de Lee estaban llenos en lagrimas, mientras tallaba con tanta fuerza su cuerpo dentro de la tina, que dejaba marcas rojas en el. Pero, realmente, el joven no sentía el dolor de estarse restregando con tanta fuerza la piel, para él ese dolor no era suficiente, porque lo que él quería en ese momento era arrancarse la piel a tiras.

 

\- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito bastardo! Ojalá te mueras.- sollozó el de cabellos rizos, tallando con más rabia y con más fuerza cada vez. Con el lío de emociones que remolinaban dentro suyo, Lee estalló, arrojando la esponja contra la pared y, jalándose sus preciosos rizos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

 

A su mente vinieron los acontecimientos vividos hace unos momentos...

 

"Lee Jordan había recibido una carta de George Weasley. En la carta, el pelirrojo se leía desesperado, fue por eso que Lee había escapado de su casa y sin que nadie lo viera o lo supiera, había ido a la mansión donde vivía su pelirrojo amigo, pero George no estaba ahí, ni siquiera Ron. Quien estaba ahí, esperando con una sonrisa burlona, era Fred Weasley. Lee había preguntado por George, pero Fred le había respondido con otra pregunta.

 

-¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?

 

La obvia respuesta era no, pero Lee no le respondió a esa pregunta.

 

\- Será mejor que me retire.- dijo en cambio.- Por favor, dile a George que vine.- le pidió a su prometido.

 

Después de unos momentos de silencio, comenzó a retroceder, sin dejar de mirar al gemelo. Aun no podía evitar tener miedo cuando estaba en el mismo lugar que Fred, este maldito pelirrojo le daba muy mala espina.

 

A veces odiaba sus instintos, porque Fred no lo había dejado marcharse, lo había detenido cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta el sofá. Éste sonrió divertido al ver lo fácil que se le hacía mover y avasallar a su frágil prometido. Le encantaba la mirada de miedo que le mandaba el moreno, esa mirada que le hacía sentir poderoso y grande.

 

-¿Sabías que no hay nadie en la casa, Lee? Estamos _solos_.- Esa sonrisa hizo estremecer a Lee, quien sintió miedo al escuchar las palabras de su prometido, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, sus piernas no le reaccionaban como para empujarlo y correr.- Eres un descarado viniendo a ver a tu prometido solo y sin un chaperón a una casa vacía y a estas horas de la noche.

 

Mientras Fred hablaba con ese tono burlón, Lee lo entendió todo.

 

-George no me escribió.- murmuró, cayendo en la realidad.

 

Fred aplaudió divertido.

 

-Así es.- asintió.- George ni siquiera está aquí, está con Ron, ambos quedándose en casa de Bill y Severus. Quien te escribió fui yo, ¿acaso mi querido hermanito gemelo no te comentó que siempre he sabido imitar su letra?- preguntó el pelirrojo divertido, acercándose a su prometido, quien se encogió en el sofá.

 

\- ¿Po... por qué hiciste eso?- tartamudeó Lee, nervioso.

 

\- Porque te deseo.- Fred sonrió cruelmente.- Porque puedo y porque me perteneces.- terminó de decir, con sus labios casi sobre los de Lee, quien estaba acorralado entre el pelirrojo y el sofá.

 

\- Por... por... fa... vor.- volvió a tartamudear, tratando de separarse. Tenía miedo, miedo y un muy mal presentimiento.

 

\- ¿Por favor qué, Lee?- preguntó burlonamente el pelirrojo, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos, para que lo mirara a los ojos.- ¿Por favor que te tome? ¿Qué te haga mío?

 

Lee era virgen, pero no tonto.

 

-Por favor, no. Eso no.- pidió asustado, con sus ojos empezando a llenarse de lagrimas de miedo.- Por favor, déjame ir a mi casa, nuestra boda será dentro de poco y entonces podrás....- le recordó, pidiéndole de esa forma que esperara un poco más, pero el pelirrojo no lo escuchó.

 

Fred tomo sus labios con brusquedad, haciéndolos suyos. Lee forcejeó por escapar y el gemelo pudo sentir un peculiar sabor salado en el beso, que le indicó que su prometido lloraba. Sine embargo, Fred no lo dejó escapar, con la habilidad que le daba el ser un amante con experiencia, comenzó a desnudarlo, mientras el otro luchaba por soltarse con más fuerzas, consciente de lo que pasaría si no se quitaba a su prometido de encima. Pero Fred, hastiado de los intentos de escape de su presa, lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el vientre, robándole el aire de los pulmones y haciéndolo encogerse de dolor.

 

Al pelirrojo le hubiese gustado meterle dos buenas bofetadas, pero no podía dejar marcas visibles, no podía dejar marcas que lo delataran por llevar a cabo su plan. Al fin terminó de desnudar a su presa, quitándole la ropa interior en lo último, siendo ésta la única prenda que le quedaba, mientras él intentaba volver a respirar después del golpe del pelirrojo.

 

Fred sonrió al verlo desnudo, Lee era hermoso, solo mirar su cuerpo lo excitaba, y verlo llorar por saber que estaba a punto de ser violado por él, hacía que a sus ojos el joven fuera aun más hermoso. Se desabrochó el pantalón, sacando su miembro ya erguido, luego sacó un condón de su bolsillo y se lo puso con rapidez; después separó las piernas de Lee y se ubicó entre ellas. Disfrutó de la mirada de absoluto pánico que éste le lanzó, mientras trataba de cerrar sus piernas y de escapar. Esa mirada hizo que su excitado miembro latiera de deseo y, sin miramientos o piedad, penetró en la pequeña entrada virgen entre el ano y los testículos de Lee, con una sola embestida.

 

La boca del hermafrodita se abrió en un grito mudo, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba y sus ojos se abrían grandemente por el dolor que estaba rasgando sus interiores. El pelirrojo salió casi por completo del pequeño cuerpo, solo dejando la cabeza de su miembro dentro y luego volvió a entrar hasta el fondo. De la boca de Lee esta vez sí se escapó el desgarrador grito que solo fue oído por Fred en esa solitaria casa, mientras su llanto incrementaba.

 

-Por favor para, me duele, duele tanto.- rogó el muchacho sin ser oído.

 

Fred se movió como un animal dentro de ese cuerpo, hasta alcanzar la cima de su placer. Una vez que sintió el orgasmo cerca, besó los labios del dolorido Lee y se corrió en el condón. Cuando salió de dentro de su prometido, éste se encogió en posición fetal sobre el sofá, sollozando lastimeramente. Llevó una mano a su lastimada entrada que funcionaba de vagina, pues esta le dolía horrible, y, al mirar su mano, vio sangre en ella y sollozó más fuerte.

 

-Ya deja de llorar, todos sangran la primera vez.- masculló, quitándole importancia. El insensible pelirrojo terminó de desnudarse ahora que el acto había finalizado y también se quitó el condón lleno de semen.- Deberías agradecerme que no me corrí dentro de ti, pude haberte preñado.- añadió con crueldad, tomándolo de sus oscuros cabellos y plantándole un brusco beso.- Eres una delicia, Lee, y eres mío. Debes estar satisfecho por el hecho de que siga adelante con la boda después de esto, total... tu virginidad ya la tengo.- Fred sonrió con malicia.- Ahora podría decir ante el consejo que dudo de tu virginidad y sabes lo que harían, ¿verdad? ¿Qué crees que pasaría cuando vean que realmente no eres virgen?- provocó.

 

Lee lo miró con horror.

 

-Pero fuiste tú quien...

 

Fred lo silenció, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

 

-¿Y quién te creerá? En esta casa no hay nadie y nadie sabe en tu casa que tú viniste para acá.- le recordó divertido.

 

Lee tembló y sollozó, Fred tenía razón, estaba perdido.

 

-Pero yo jamás diría eso Lee, yo te quiero.- aseguró el pelirrojo, haciendo al chico abusado sentir nauseas por su hipocresía, alguien que te quería, no te hacía tanto daño.- Pero a cambio de que yo no diga nada, tú harás lo que yo quiero, serás mi fiel amante hasta el día en que te conviertas en mi fiel esposo.- dijo mientras acariciaba con un dedo sus labios.-Ponte en cuatro y separa tus piernas.- ordenó.

 

Lee no reaccionó y ni se movió, Fred estaba loco si creía que lo iba a obedecer.

 

-Hazlo que te digo o te juro que te acusaré ante el Consejo y negaré haber sido yo el primero.- advirtió fríamente, tomándolo del cabello.

 

Lee no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, derramando algunas lágrimas. Era eso o algo peor. Después de todo, en una ocasión su pa' le había dicho que el sexo no era algo lindo y tenía razón, el sexo era algo horrible. Pero si Lee creía que haber sido desvirgado era lo peor, se equivocaba, porque cuando Fred lo cojió esta vez, lo hizo por su trasero, recreándose en la virginidad de ese pequeño y apretado ano, y después corriéndose en las doloridas entrañas de su prometido. Luego, para completar su humillación, lo obligó a chupar su miembro y dejarlo limpio y brillante de saliva.

 

Lee nunca había deseado tanto el morir como en ese momento.

 

Con sangre en aquel lugar que fungía como vagina, con semen y también algo de sangre en su boca y con el sabor del miembro de Fred en ella, se sentía la peor basura del mundo. Fred lo limpió con unos paños cuando terminó todo, borrando las manchas del semen y la sangre de su cuerpo, más no el dolor. Luego ayudó al adolorido joven a vestirse, lo montó en su auto y lo llevó a su casa, donde Lee entro de la misma forma que había salido, por su ventana y sin ser visto, pero antes de que se fuera, Fred lo detuvo tomándolo de la barbilla y obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

 

-Eres mío Lee, y serás mío siempre que yo lo quiera o si no sabes lo que haré, ¿verdad?

 

Lee asintió asustado, él solo quería estar lejos del pelirrojo en ese momento. Fred lo besó y lo soltó.

 

-Será un placer convertirme en tu marido.- aseguró el pelirrojo divertido.

 

Él lo miro con miedo. Sinceramente, dudaba que fuera un placer ser esposo del pelirrojo, pero se guardó de decirlo en voz alta, él solo quería irse, huir lo más pronto de la presencia de ese demonio que era su prometido. Entonces, Fred lo besó una vez más y lo dejó ir."

 

Sacudió su cabeza, para borrar esa mala memoria y suspiró.

 

Salió de la tina a pasos lentos, el agua había ayudado a distender sus músculos y aliviar el dolor que había de su cintura para abajo. Se envolvió en un albornoz blanco y suave que ató con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Caminó hacia el lavado y comenzó a lavarse los dientes de forma convulsiva, aun cuando su boca solo tenía gusto a pasta de dientes, él sentía en su boca el sabor del miembro de su prometido, miembro que hubiese deseado arrancar de un mordisco.

 

Cuando se miró en el espejo, solo sus ojos delataban el tormento que había vivido, Fred no había dejado ninguna marca visible en su cuerpo, pero sí había dejado marcas muy profundas y dolorosas, ellas estaban en su corazón y mente. Vio sus cabellos largos y rizos con rabia, Fred había dicho una vez que adoraba sus rizos, fue por ello que en un impulso tomó una tijera del botiquín y comenzó a cortarse los cabellos, dejando caer sus largos mechones al suelo. Uno tras otro los mechones largos se unieron a los que estaban en el piso, denotando el destrozo que estaba causando a su precioso cabello. Finalmente, la tijera cayó de sus manos por la culpa de estarse haciendo eso. El llanto volvió a inundarlo y cayó de rodillas en el piso frío, abrazándose a sí mismo.

 

-Te odio, Fred Weasley, te odio.- sollozó con rabia.

 

**Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 12: Un prometido desesperante

** Capítulo 12: Un prometido desesperante **

 

 

 

Blaise ya estaba algo mareado de la incesante charla de su prometido, al moreno le parecía que este no paraba ni a respirar. Ron caminaba a su lado mientras el chaperón reglamentario los acompañaba un par de pasos mas a tras.

 

Ron por su parte al ver la cara de su prometido mientras paseaban sonrió triunfante sin parar su cháchara estúpida e incesante. Se había propuesto mostrarse como un doncel absolutamente y completamente desesperante para que Blaise lo dejara y quisiera conseguir otro prometido otro "más inteligente" que el. Y su plan al parecer estaba resultando todo un éxito.

 

-¿No lo crees así?

 

Le pregunto de pronto Ron y la cara de Blaise fue de desconcierto total hacia como media hora que se había desconectado y dejado de escuchar realmente a su prometido mientras caminaba a su lado asintiendo solo de vez en cuando.

 

El pelirrojo se tuvo que morder el labio para no reír al ver eso.

 

-¿Blaise no me va a responder?

 

Le pregunto fingiéndose enfurruñado.

 

-Si claro tu tienes razón.

 

Le sonrió Blaise sin idea de lo que Ron había dicho.

 

-Vaya tenemos mucho en común, me alegra que pienses que yo tengo razón sobre los derechos de nosotros y ustedes que deberían ser los mismos y que podríamos hacer lo mismo.-Sonrió Ron dulcemente con una mirada maliciosa mientras Blaise ponía cara de horror.

 

Oh no, el no pensaba eso, el solo había asentido por que ni sabia de que hablaba su prometido.

 

-Bueno mi querido Ron, los varones y los donceles tienen cada uno su lugar-le recordó lo mas suave que fue capaz.

 

Pero Ron se detuvo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

 

-Pero tu acabas de decir que estabas de acuerdo con lo que yo dije-le reclamo alzando la voz, segundo paso, hacerle un escándalo para que Blaise viera lo mal, malísimo esposo que iba a resultar.

 

-Ya, ya Ronald a lo que me refería es que creo que en parte ustedes son capaces de hacer algunas cosas mas y nosotros también-improviso Blaise.

 

-Pero eso no fue lo que dijiste- le grito Ron señalándolo con el dedo mientras los transeúntes se paraban a observar a la pareja.

 

Blaise se sintió tenso y violento al ser víctima de las miradas de los demás, puede que Ron fuera muy hermoso pero no estaba dispuesto a aguantarle esos desplantes y mucho menos si iba a ser su esposo.

 

-Ya deja de gritar Ronald y camina-le ordeno serio.

 

-No estoy gritando- aseguro siguiendo gritando el pelirrojo -además ya no quiero caminar-añadió obstinado.

 

Blaise ya estaba al borde de su paciencia con el desesperante doncel así que lo tomo del codo y lo obligo a caminar, mientras Ron hacia un escándalo, gritando llorando y forcejeando por soltarse.

 

Blaise furioso por pasar semejante vergüenza en la calle lo hizo entrar al auto con brusquedad espero a que el asombrado chaperón entrara, y entro el también a la limosina ordenándole al chofer que se pusiera en marcha.

 

-Esto es el colmo, cállate-le grito a Ron amenazante y el cuervo cerró la boca echándose a llorar.-Definitivamente tu hermano no te supo poner modales, cuando nos casemos no saldrás ni siquiera de la casa-le aseguro Blaise furioso.

 

Ron trago saliva horrorizado, Oh no su plan no estaba saliendo bien su plan era que lo devolviera que quisiera otro prometido no que quisiera enseñarle modales y casarse aun con el.

 

-No me quiero casar contigo- le dijo Ron -tu me gritas, no me quieres, me maltratas-aseguro teatralmente sollozando.

 

-Si no te callas en este momento te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te daré una tunda en tus preciosas nalgas- le aseguro Blaise molesto y Ron se callo, no quería que le pegaran y Blaise ya se veía a punto de hacerlo de verdad.-eres hermoso Ronald y se que la única forma de tenerte es casándome contigo así que nos casaremos te cojere todas las noches y si no te aprendes a comportar vivirás encerrado en nuestra habitación-le aseguro Blaise inflexible.

 

Ron trago saliva, no eso no era lo que el quería, iba a tener que inventarse un nuevo plan, pero aun había tiempo y el no pensaba casarse con Blaise Zabini, oh no, no lo haría como que se llamaba Ronald Weasley. Aun tenia tiempo para planear la próxima batalla de esa guerra aunque el primer raund lo hubiese ganado Blaise.

 

Ron quiso replicarle algo fuerte, decirle a donde se podía ir a darle ordenes y que nunca, nunca seria su esposo, pero si habría la boca y hablaba su teatro de doncel idiota se iría al caño y aun no le convenía dejar esa carta, no aun.

 

-Quiero ir a mi casa-sollozo fingiéndose acongojado, en su casa planearía la segunda estrategia.

 

Blaise asintió.

 

-Hacia allá vamos, por hoy e tenido suficiente de ti- le aseguro el varón. Y Ron sonrió mental, bueno tal vez después de todo solo tal vez, su plan no había ido tan mal, solo tal vez.

 

**Continuara....**


	14. Capítulo 13: Amor de niño

**Capítulo 13: Amor de niño**   
  
  


 

Era tarde ya entrada la madrugada Regulus daba una vuelta por los jardines del colegio, relajándose después del trabajo, ser el director de un colegio de donceles como Hogwarts no era un trabajo fácil pero definitivamente no había otro trabajo que Regulus deseara mas que el que tenia, al menos se sentía útil haciendo lo que hacia, ayudando a los demás donceles como no pudo ayudar a su joven esposo a quien la vida le fue arrebatado.

 

  
Caminaba entre los setos cuando escucho un suave sollozo. Se extraño el toque de queda había sido hacia bastante así que no debería de haber nadie afuera, se acerco a donde había escuchado el ruido y ahí escondido entre una rosaleda encontró la imagen mas bonita y triste que había visto, el joven Dennis Malfoy, estaba sentado en el suelo abrasando sus rodillas con la barbilla sobre esta, llorando pasito desahogando su alma ahí a solas.  
  


 

Regulus se acerco al más joven de los Malfoy en silencio.  
  


 

-Joven Malfoy el toque de queda sonó no debería estar aquí-Hablo Regulus delatando su presencia y sobresaltando al joven que dio un saltito sobresaltado enderezándose y volteando su hermoso y aun infantil rostro de ojos dorados hacia el hombre mayor, su rostro aun estaba manchado por las lagrimas y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.  
  


 

-Director-dijo Dennis aun desconcertado por su presencia. Regulus se agacho para estar a la altura de Dennis  
  


 

-¿Por que llora joven Malfoy?  
  


 

Le pregunto Regulus amablemente. Dennis permaneció unos momentos en silencio y Regulus no lo presiono hasta que al fin el joven hablo.  
  
  


-Es por todo señor director.

 

-¿Por todo?-le pregunto Regulus sentándose junto a el en la hierva con tranquilidad-quieres contarme joven Malfoy a lo mejor así pueda aclararse un poco o al menos desahogarse.

 

-Es que mi papito, paso algo horrible con lo que le hicieron... y el esta tan triste lo que le hicieron a mi papito fue muy feo-susurro Dennis.

 

 

-Joven Malfoy tu pa rompió las reglas-le dijo Regulus suavemente y levanto su mano antes de que Dennis pudiera hablar-no digo que este de acuerdo con esas reglas o que esas reglas estén bien o sean justas y no sean arcaicas pero son las reglas y cuando las rompemos lo hacemos consiente de lo que sucederá si somos descubiertos. Su papa siempre supo lo que le sucedería si lo descubrían joven Malfoy-le dijo Regulus sabiamente.  
  


 

-Pero eso no quita que ahora a sido muy feo, es nuestro cuerpo, ¿por que otros pueden tener mas poder sobre ellos que nosotros mismos?-le pregunto Dennis. Regulus suspiro tal vez si no fuera el director de Hogwarts si no viviera todo los días rodeados de jóvenes donceles no entendería al joven Malfoy pero lo hacia, estaba de acuerdo con que los donceles debían ser protegidos pero también pensaba que las leyes necesitaban ser enmendadas para la protección de los donceles mismos, debían ser mas justas, por que de nada valía para el poseer un cuerpo que ya no poseía voluntad ni alma, como casi habían dejado al señor Remus.  
  
  


-Hay gente que aboga por los donceles, padres que quieren mucho a sus hijos y quieren que las cosas sean mejores para ellos, algún día las leyes se enmendaran y serán mas justas joven Malfoy-le trato de animar Regulus. Dennis lo miro con sus ojos dorados pensativos y curiosos.

 

 

-Es usted un buen varón profesor Black mas varones deberían ser como usted-dijo el joven con inocencia. Y Regulus se sintió alagado y divertido.  
  
  


-Vaya gracias joven Malfoy.

  
-Dennis-le corrigió el oji-dorado.-mi nombre es Dennis.  
  


 

-Pero yo soy su profesor no seria correcto que le llamara así.  
  


 

-No lo es usted no me da clase usted es mi director-sonrío Dennis.  
  


 

-Más razón aun.-sonrío Regulus contagiado por la sonrisa de Dennis.  
  


 

-¿Algún día me llamara por mi nombre?  
  


 

-No lo se joven Malfoy tal vez algún día-le sonrío Regulus a Dennis que asintió.  
  


 

-Algún día lo ara-aseguro Dennis. Regulus sonrío Dennis era después de todo, todo un Malfoy a pesar de su juventud y a el no debería parecerle tan adorable y bonito, por el amor de dios si Dennis era solo un niño y el nunca había deseado a ninguno de sus alumnos.  
  


 

-Tal vez-le respondió Regulus.  
  


 

-Y algún día profesor Black yo le llamare Reg-aseguro.  
  


 

-Tal vez cuando ya no este en este colegio sea un adulto y este casado.-le dijo Regulus.  
  


 

-Así será por que cuando ese momento llegue estaré casado con usted-le dijo Dennis inocentemente. Regulus no pudo reprimir la risa que se le escapo.  
  


 

-Oh Dennis solo dices eso por que soy amable y a diferencia de otros varones no estoy pagado de mi mismo ni os creo incubadoras, pero la verdad es que te llevo muchos años así que no te enamores de mi pequeño y fija tus miras en alguien mas joven-le dijo extendiendo una mano y revolviéndole el cabello-y ahora debes entrar ya es tarde y mañana tiene clases joven Malfoy.  
  
  


Dennis se levanto obediente igual que Regulus.

 

 

-Ahora soy joven pero se lo que digo profesor Black cuando llegue la hora de casarme lo are con usted, así que espere a que yo sea grande y no se case con nadie por que se casara conmigo-le dijo Dennis asiendo una reverencia-buenas noches profesor Black-se despidió el jovencito y se fue mientras Regulus lo miraba retirarse divertido.  
  


 

-Que niño-sonrío, Dennis Malfoy definitivamente era único.  
 **  
**

**Continuara...**


	15. Capítulo 14: No soy tu enemigo

**Capítulo 14: No soy tu enemigo**

 

 

  
George estaba tenso sentado a la derecha de Fred, Lee estaba sentado frente suyo igual de tenso que George, junto a Lee estaba Ron y a la derecha de George estaba Mark Evans, Mark era pelirrojo como los Weasley pero no con su cabello rojo fuego si no mas bien con un rojo caoba y sus ojos eran de un impresionante color verde esmeralda que a los chicos les recordaba un poco a Harry.  
  


 

Para George y Ron era extraño estar sentados en la gran mesa del comedor de los Weasley con Fred ocupando el asiento que siempre ocupo Arthur, asiento que nunca mas volvería a ocupar su padre, pues ya no era mas un Weasley ahora era un Lestrange. Ahora Arthur no se sentaría a la cabecera de la mesa, no, ahora Arthur se sentaría a la izquierda de Rodolphus como correspondía.  
  


 

George y Ron lo sabían bien sobre todo George. Sentía un poco de envidia de Ron quien tenía el alivio de dos años de compromiso aun, dos años para planear como liberarse de Blaise Zabini. Pero el, el no contaba con la misma suerte, el acababa la escuela en junio y entonces se uniría al hombre sentado a su derecha, Mark Evans, era guapo y un completo desconocido para George. Además le desagradaba si era amigo de su hermano gemelo, no se podía esperar nada bueno de el.  
  


 

Los postres pasaron pero ni para Lee ni para George fueron agradables, la presencia de sus respectivos prometidos les amargaba el sabor de los dulces platos. Sobre todo a Lee quien estaba sin duda comprometido con el mismo diablo, pues a pesar de lo que George sintiera Mark Evans no era ni la mitad de malo que Fred. Si tenía una mentalidad machista pero no era su culpa había sido criado con esta y era todo lo que conocía pero a su manera respetaba a los donceles y a las doncellas, después de todo quería a su hermanita Lilly Evans, una mujer y como tal era estéril y para la sociedad... nada.  
  


 

-Fred te importaría prestarme a George para dar una vuelta en el jardín, me gustaría hablar con el-le solicito Mark al otro varón.  
  


 

-Por supuesto la idea de la cena es que comiencen a conocerse-dio su consentimiento Fred por su hermano, después de todo a los donceles nunca se les preguntaba que querían eran los varones quienes decidían por ellos.   
  


 

El chaperon de George se acerco discretamente y este asesto renuente la mano de Mark para acompañarlo afuera donde Mark le echo una suave mantilla sobre los hombros para protegerlo de la brisa.  
  


 

-Gracias-le dijo George educadamente acomodándose esta.  
  


 

-Es un regalo espero que te agrade-le dijo Mark suavemente, su hermana Lilly se la había ayudado a elegir.  
  


 

-Es muy bonita-dijo George mirando la tela para no tener que mirar a Mark. Mark suspiro.  
  


 

-George se que no me conoces y es normal que te sientas incomodo-le dijo mientras lo guiaba por el jardín el chaperon se mantenía apartado pero a la vez cerca para vigilarlos pero también darles privacidad.-Pero nos vamos a casar-le dijo apretando con suavidad su mano que descansaba sobre su caballeroso brazo-y me gustaría que nos conociéramos, que al menos para el momento de nuestra boda seamos amigos, no me gustaría que me tuvieras miedo o te casaras con alguien que para ti sea un completo desconocido.-le dijo ayudándolo a sentarse en un banquito de madera del jardín y sentándose a su lado-mi pa dice que el amor viene con el matrimonio, con la convivencia y el respeto y yo creo en eso-le dijo Mark suavemente-pero no ahí razón para que no nos empecemos a conocer y a respetar desde ya-le dijo amablemente-¿no lo crees?  
  


 

George se sintió desconcertado nunca espero unas palabras así de un amigo de Fred, aunque se sintió injusto, solo un poco Fred no siempre fue así y recordó con nostalgia al gemelo que tanto extrañaba aquel que no era consiente de que eran diferentes aquel que a escondidas le enseño a George a pelear, aquel que en las noches de tormenta dejaba a George meterse en su cama y se dormían abrasados para protegerse del miedo, aquel que incluso antes de que comenzara a llorar sabia que George estaba triste y ya estaba a su lado abrasándolo, el mismo Fred, que no se quejaba cuando George quería jugar a los papas y los pa y jugaba obedientemente siguiendo las indicaciones de George el mismo que le enseño a escupir a correr y a escalar árboles, el mismo Fred que ya no existía que ya no reconocía y sintió que su alma le dolía por eso.  
  
  


-¿Donde estas hermano? ¿A donde fuisteis por que cambiaste?-pensó con tristeza sintiendo sus ojos húmedos. Este Mark Evans esa forma de hablar le recordaba al Fred de su niñez antes de que los colegios les enseñaran a cada uno su lugar le recordaba al Fred que siempre le consentía y le respetaba no al que ahora era su gemelo.

 

-¿George?-Mark lo llamo suavemente al no tener respuesta. George parpadeo y miro a Mark.

 

-Yo... yo creo que tienes razón... Mark-dijo al fin el pelirrojo ganándose una amable sonrisa.

 

-Eres joven George y yo también-le dijo Mark-Así que no tienes que temer verte rodeado de niños pronto-le dijo Mark acariciando con suavidad pero sin propasarse la mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas.-NO me malinterpretes quiero niños, muchos sobre todo si van a ser tan bonitos como tu-le halago-pero antes quiero que podamos vivir nuestro matrimonio conocernos amarnos crear un hogar estable para cuando vallamos a traer a nuestros hijos al mundo y también quiero que conozcas el mundo llevarte a viajar a conocer lugares conmigo para que así cuando nos asentemos y tengamos hijos no anheles haber conocido lugares fuera de nuestra casa por que ya los abras conocido-le dijo Mark.

 

George parpadeo mirando con nuevos ojos a Mark, tal vez después de todo Fred si había elegido bien para el. Tal vez después de todo ese desalmado que era su hermano no fuera tan desalmado y a su modo había hecho la elección para George que mas intacta mantendría su alma, tal vez a su modo, Fred todavía lo amaba como hacia George.

 

-Me parece Mark, que con esfuerzo de ambos podremos ser un buen matrimonio-dijo George tímidamente y Mark asintió complacido y de acuerdo.

 

 

**Continuara...**


	16. Capítulo 15: ¿Mi sapo azul?

**Capítulo 15: ¿Mi sapo azul?**

 

 

Esto no le podía estar pasando.

 

 

Sólo tenía 16 años, su pá y su padre siempre le dijeron que nunca saliera solo, sin sus chaperones, pero no era la primera vez que se escapaba a dar una vuelta y tomar el aire en soledad. Nunca le había pasado nada... nunca hasta ahora. Aunque claro, siempre se había escapado al centro de la ciudad, nunca había tomado un bus a un pueblo alejado en la costa, pero él quería ver el mar, era tan hermoso y la arena tan fina.  
  


 

Nunca pensó que algo así le podría pasar. No a él.  
  


 

Colin Malfoy forcejeó con toda su alma y fuerzas, tratando de sacarse de encima al hombre que lo tenía contra la arena, la que tenía en las orejas, en su fino cabello y hasta en su boca por culpa del forcejeo, por tratar de que ese hombre no arrancara su ropa.  
  


 

Colin gritó con desesperación cuando aquel hombre logro desgarrar su túnica a la altura del pecho. Tenía 16 años, pero no era ningún imbécil y sabía que ese hombre quería violarlo y si lo lograba, su vida estaría pérdida.  
  


 

-¡¡¡Papá, papito!!! –gritó con desesperación, forcejeado.  
  
  


Sin embargo, aquel asqueroso hombre, con aliento a tabaco y rostro hosco, era mucho más fuerte que él y en la playa no había nadie. O eso pensó en ese momento, lo creía todo perdido, pero cuando su atacante empezaba a subir su asquerosa mano por sus suaves muslos, metiendo sus manos bajo su túnica, mientras lloraba con desesperación, fue que llegó; llegó una persona, cual príncipe azul de brillante armadura en un corcel blanco a defenderlo y salvarlo.

 

 

Eso le pareció a Colin, cuando aquel hombre apareció, sacándole de una patada a su asaltante de encima y yéndose contra el tipo. Al que golpeó fuertemente, haciéndolo escupir un diente. Espantándolo.  
  


 

Pero la ilusión se rompió en cuanto el mencionado príncipe se volvió hacia él, con una mirada fulminante, y se arrancó la chaqueta para arrojársela con brusquedad a la cara.  
  


 

-Cúbrete –gruñó y Colin lo hizo avergonzado.  
  


 

Su túnica estaba rasgada a la altura del pecho y subida levemente hasta sus rodillas. Se cubrió con la chaqueta del desconocido, sintiendo mucha vergüenza. Ella olía a cuero y madera, un olor que se le hizo agradable, aunque su príncipe más que un príncipe parecía... un sapo. Es decir, no que no fuera guapo, lo era y mucho, cabello negro con mechones que le acariciaban las orejas, que no iban más abajo, rostro fuerte pero guapo y ojos oscuros. Lo que lo hacía parecer un sapo era la expresión de que se acababa de tragar un limón sumamente agrio.   
  


 

Tampoco tenía una brillante armadura, si no unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta del mismo color, con una de esas chapas militares con tu información y tipo de sangre colgando de su cuello. Y el corcel blanco, no era ningún corcel blanco, sino una motocicleta negra y roja hecha para correrla en montañas, fangos o, en fin, lugares no muy planos.   
  
  


El hombre se acercó, tomándolo del codo y obligándolo a levantarse, sin ninguna delicadeza.

 

-¿Se puede saber qué hace un doncel solo en un lugar como este? –espetó, asustándolo más aún después de lo que le había pasado. Colin se mordió el labio para no llorar ante su tosco salvador.

 

 

-Yo solo quería dar un paseo. Despejarme –dijo temblorosamente.  
  


 

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó duramente.  
  


 

-Co-Colin –tartamudeó.  
  


 

-Te escapaste, ¿verdad? –adivinó el acido príncipe-. Apuesto lo que sea a que eres un hermafrodita de buena cuna –dijo agriamente-. Esa túnica es de una seda muy fina.  
  


 

Acarició con desprecio un pedazo de la suave tela. O eso le pareció a Colin.  
  


 

-Yo... por favor, no me delate, volveré al colegio enseguida. No quiero que me castiguen y después de esto, ellos no me creerán que soy virgen y me harán pruebas humillantes –sollozó verdaderamente aterrado.  
  


 

-¿Lo eres? –preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.  
  


 

Bien, todo tenía un límite. ¿No sentía compasión de él?  
  


 

-¡Claro que lo soy! –exclamó Colin con lágrimas en sus ojos-. Usted, usted llegó a tiempo –susurró.  
  


 

El hombre lo miro fijamente. Colin era un muchacho bonito, joven, de ojos dorados y cabellos rubios-castaños.  
  


 

-Entonces tienes suerte –dijo al fin, guiándolo hacia la moto.  
  


 

-Pero igual no me creerán. Por favor, señor –suplicó.   
  


 

El hombre bufó, pero sabía que el niño tenía razón. Odiaba la sociedad machista en la que vivía, aun cuando estaba resignado a ella, le gustaban los derechos y le agradaba pensar en una igualdad para los donceles, pero un niño tan lindo como este, que se aventuraba solo a una playa desierta, obviamente era un tonto y a él no le gustaban los tontos.   
  


 

Definitivamente, a Barty Crouch Junior le chocaban los niños tontos e inconscientes que se ponían en peligro, fueran varones o donceles.  
  


 

-Espere, señor. ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Colin. A pesar de su temperamento, quería saber el nombre de su salvador.  
  


 

-Barty Crouch. Y sí, soy su hijo, pero no soy como mi padre, así que no me mires de esa manera –ordenó al ver la cara aterrada del mocoso. Su padre Barty Crouch sénior pertenecía al Consejo de Ancianos.  
  


 

-¿Qué –qué hará conmigo? –quiso saber Colin, todavía sentía algo de miedo.  
  


 

Subió a la moto con ayuda de Barty y esperó su respuesta, mientras éste la encendía.  
  


 

-Te llevaré a mi cabaña –gruñó Barty con molestia.   
  


 

Él era escritor y su cabaña era su santuario. No le gustaba llevar a nadie ahí, era su lugar para estar solo y poder escribir sin distracciones; ni siquiera invitaba a sus mejores amigos varones y ahora se veía obligado a llevar a este inmaduro (pero bonito) e inconsciente doncel allí.   
  
  


Bueno, la verdad es que no estaba obligado, pero no podía soportar la idea de dejarlo a su suerte o de llevarlo en el estado que estaba a la ciudad. Su túnica rota le delataría y seguro lo someterían a esas humillantes pruebas que él tanto despreciaba.

 

-¿A qué iremos? –la voz del niño sonaba sospechosa.

 

-Aunque no te delataré, si apareces con tu ropa en ese estado, nadie creerá que no te violaron –dijo Barty como si hablara con un tonto el niño-. Te daré algo de ropa para que te puedas cambiar y luego te llevaré hasta tu colegio y te dejaré, deseando nunca haberte encontrado –gruñó.

 

Pasado algunos minutos, él paró frente a su cabaña, que quedaba ocultada a la vista de los curiosos en un acantilado desde donde se podía contemplar el hermoso y basto mar. Barty lo llevó dentro de la cabaña y Colin quedó impresionado con lo que vio; había esperado un sitio hosco como su salvador, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, todo en esa cabaña era tallado a mano; era hermoso y muy relajante. Le gustaba y pensó que no le molestaría tener una casita así.

 

 

Barty estaba incómodo mientras miraba su guardarropa. Ahora que lo pensaba, toda su ropa era de varón y sólo tenía un arcón con ropa de donceles, la ropa de su hermano gemelo que había muerto. Él se había suicidado después que lo violaron. Tal vez por eso le molestaba tanto el riesgo en el que se había puesto Colin. Su hermano había hecho lo mismo, se había puesto en riesgo innecesariamente cuando había salido solo y, obviamente, no había corrido con tanta suerte como Colin. Su gemelo no pudo soportar ser sometido a las pruebas, así que había optado por suicidarse.   
  


 

Y a él mismo lo mataba cada noche el no haber estado más pendiente de su hermano, el no haberlo podido salvar.   
  
  


Resignado, abrió el arcón donde guardaba sus tesoros y sacó una preciosa túnica azul con bordados de estrellas doradas, era realmente hermosa. Él mismo se la había regalado a su hermano gemelo cuando cumplieron los quince años.

 

 

Colin miró fascinado la túnica que Barty le puso en sus manos.  
  


 

-Ahí hay un baño, entra y cierra la puerta con seguro mientras te aseas –ordenó-. No puedes ser tan confiado, chico –riñó exasperado-. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que si yo fuera un mal hombre podría haberte traído a mi cabaña para terminar lo que aquel hombre no pudo? –Sus ojos estaban duros, pero ablandaron un poco al ver la mirada de horror del niño. –Pero tienes suerte hoy, Colin. Yo no soy así. Ahora métete en ese baño, cierra esa maldita puerta con seguro, te bañas y te vistes.  
  


 

Colin asintió desconcertado y aun algo asustado.  
  


 

-¿Sabe...? Yo no creo que usted sea un mal hombre –susurró sin mirarlo, apresurándose al baño, donde cerró la puerta con seguro obedientemente, para luego meterse a la bañera, dejando sus ropas rasgadas en el suelo y la chaqueta de su salvador cuidadosamente doblada sobre la tapa del inodoro.  
  
  


Colin se tardó unos buenos veinte minutos en salir, se había cepillado los cabellos con el cepillo de su salvador que estaba en el baño y se había puesto la ropa que este le había dado. Tenía que admitir que se sentía como un principito, nunca se había puesto algo tan hermoso, sus padres todavía no consideraban que él debería vestirse tan bien, puesto que aún era joven. Pero esta túnica le quedaba preciosa y así lo pensó Barty también, cuando le vio salir del baño. Colin parecía una aparición celestial así vestido, justo como lo había parecido su hermano.

 

 

-¿En qué colegio estás, niño?  
  


 

-Soy Colin, Colin Malfoy. No niño –corrigió, frunciendo el ceño.   
  


 

Barty entornó los ojos.  
  


 

-¿En qué colegio? –repitió, no haciendo caso de la corrección.  
  


 

-Hogwarts –respondió Colin. Barty asintió. Era de esperarse, el apellido Malfoy se le hacía familiar, después de todo.  
  


 

-Bien, ven debo llevarte allí cuanto antes –dijo Barty.  
  
  


-Er... ¿Señor Crouch?

 

-Ese es mi padre, a mí puedes llamarme Barty o Junior –masculló.

 

-Barty. –Se corrigió tímidamente. –Gracias por todo –dijo sinceramente-. Si no fuera porque usted apareció justo en ese momento...

 

-Hice lo que cualquier hombre decente hubiese hecho –cortó Barty, incómodo. Ambos sabían lo que hubiese pasado entonces-. Ven, Colin Malfoy.

 

Lo guió afuera, pero esta vez no a su motocicleta, si no a una camioneta todo terreno. Como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta para que subiera, antes de rodear el auto para subir al asiento del conductor.

 

-Escúchame bien, Colin Malfoy –masculló mientras conducía-. Quiero que me jures que nunca volverás a hacer algo insensato como lo de hoy –ordenó ferozmente. Si este muchacho no les hacía caso a sus padres, probablemente sí captara las palabras de un extraño.

 

 

Colin asintió tímidamente.  
  
  


-Esta túnica es muy bonita. ¿De quién es? –preguntó, acariciando las anchas mangas que caían como cascadas hasta sus rodillas.

 

-De mi hermano –respondió.

 

-¿No le molestara que la tome prestada?

 

-A mi hermano ya nada le puede molestar, joven Malfoy. Está muerto –susurró agriamente.

 

 

-Lo siento –se disculpó Colin.  
  


 

Barty resopló con desdén. ¿Por qué lo sentía? No era su culpa.  
  


 

-¿Sabes cómo murió?  
  


 

-No tengo idea –dijo tímidamente.  
  


 

-Era como tú, hermoso y muy tonto. Un día al azar, decidió dar una vuelta solo por la ciudad, unos hombres lo capturaron y lo violaron, días después se suicidó saltando de un acantilado hacia las rocas de la playa –contó con resentimiento.   
  


 

Colin se puso pálido. Ahora entendía a Barty y su actitud al rescatarlo.   
  


 

Cuando llegaron, se apresuró para bajarse y para entrar a escondidas. Pero antes de irse, hizo algo muy atrevido para un doncel decente, besó la mejilla de Barty. Después de todo, acababa de salvarlo de algo terrible.  
  
  


-Usted no es para nada un mal hombre, Barty. Usted es un hermoso sapo azul –aseguró Colin dándose la vuelta y entrando al colegio a hurtadillas, dejando a un Barty desconcertado.

 

Ninguno de los dos notó que habían sido vistos por un anciano del Consejo. Uno quien había reconocido al extraño hijo del anciano Crouch y por supuesto al hijo del medio de los Malfoy.

 

Esto iba a saberse.

 

**Continuará...**


	17. Capítulo 16: Así es más fácil

** Capítulo 16: Así es más fácil **

 

 

Seamus miro resignado el reloj, solo faltaban 15 minutos para que tuviera que bajar a encontrarse con su prometido, sus padres le habían ordenado, que debía ir a cenar con el como parte del cortejo reglamentario. Aunque decir sus padres era exagerar, era más bien su padre, su pa' como siempre no decía ni media palabra.

 

Seamus Finnigan termino de ponerse los zapatos y amarándoselo con un suspiro, sentía rabia, una rabia impotente producto de la amargura causada por su situación, la situación de saberse impotente, de saberse discriminado bajo falsas pretensiones. Porque toda esa mierda de protegerlos no eran más que falsas pretensiones de los varones, miedo de perder el control sobre ellos, así que trataban de anularlos como personas y seres humanos, reducirlos a ser nada más que simples incubadoras y yeguas de cría.

 

Y su padre, su padre era un monstruo como todos los varones, porque ¿Qué padre decente era capaz de hacerle algo así a un hijo al que amara? ¿Donde quedaba su derecho a elegir por amor con el corazón? En ningún lado obviamente según los varones. Varones, se llamaban así mismo así, como si los donceles no fueran también hombres.

 

-Ya basta Seamus deja de pensar en eso- se reprendió a si mismo pasándose una mano por el cabello, no importaba cuanta rabia sintiera por toda la discriminación y la basura de la sociedad, eso no cambiaría nada, porque una sola persona no podía cambiar el mundo sobre todo porque ni siquiera sabía como empezar a cambiarlo, como empezar a cambiar el pensamiento arcaico y equivocado de generaciones.

 

Seamus miro de nuevo el reloj y se levanto era hora de bajar a sus padres no le gustaban las impuntualidad a bajo le esperaban sus padres charlando con su prometido que ya le esperaba, Dean Thomas, tan educado, tan suertudo, el había nacido del sexo adecuado con todos los derechos, sin ningunas de las cargas de ser discriminado.

 

Dean se levanto al ver a su prometido y le sonrió tomando su mano y besándola.

 

-Seamus permíteme decirte que luces hermoso esta noche- le sonrió Dean.

 

-Gracias- le respondió Seamus.

 

-Vayan hijos- sonrió el padre de Seamus- vayan y disfruten su cena recuerda devolverme a mi hijo antes de media noche- bromeo el padre con Dean.

 

-Por supuesto- le aseguro caballerosamente Dean al hombre ofreciendo su brazo a Seamus, quien lo tomo con suavidad en vez de con toda la rabia que llevaba en su interior, porque en el fondo era tan cobarde como su pa' en el fondo estaba desesperado por un poco de aceptación y cariño, desesperado por un poco de esperanza de que un día podrían ser iguales y las cosas mejorar. Su prometido le abrió la puerta del auto caballerosamente y Seamus entro, su chaperón se sentó al frente con el chofer discretamente sin ser casi notado. -Seamus,- llamo su atención su prometido sentándose a su lado - no te importa que te llame así, ¿verdad?- le interrogó.

 

-No, puede llamarme como desee, después de todo será mi esposo ¿no?- le dijo Seamus arqueando sus cejas.

 

-Cierto- asintió Dean sin dejar que la ligera puya de su prometido le afectara. -espero que te agrade el restaurante que elegí, tu padre me comento que te gustaba la comida irlandesa así que elegí un restaurante irlandés- le respondió Dean. Seamus lo miro ligeramente impresionado parpadeando.

 

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-

 

-Pues obviamente porque quiero que sea una velada agradable para ti—rio Dean. Seamus frunció el entrecejo.

 

-¿Por qué?- volvió a repetir el doncel obstinadamente. Dean suspiro mirándolo fijamente.

 

-No lo hagas Seamus no te resistas ni te pongas testarudo al final solo va a ser más duro para ti mismo- aseguro Dean -estoy tratando de hacerlo agradable para ti y para mí, porque prefiero un esposo que no parezca una víctima, un esposo feliz o al menos cómodo, pero no pierdo nada tampoco si estas amargado al final tendré lo que quiero y yo ganare y tu perderás -le recordó- así que por qué no mejor dejas esa belicosidad fuera y mejor ganamos los dos con este compromiso.

 

-¿Que quieres decir?- le pregunto receloso amargado porque sabía que el otro tenia la razón.

 

-Que podemos tratar de ser amigos y hacer esto agradable para los dos o puedes seguir tratando de tratarme como tu enemigo y hacerte infeliz a ti mismo porque a mí no me harás infeliz- le aseguro Dean.

 

-Creo que no tengo muchas opciones ¿no?-Suspiro Seamus con impotencia por que el tenia toda la razón, si al menos en el mundo en que vivían.

 

-No, no las tienes, solo hay dos caminos y si eres inteligente está claro cual tomaras- le dijo Dean.

 

-Supongo que ser tu amigo... no estará tan mal- tuvo que admitir con los dientes apretados al menos era mejor que simplemente echarse a ser la víctima como decía Dean, solo el seria infeliz.

 

-No no estaría tan mal- asintió Dean con una sonrisa complacido- ahora, ¿por que no mejor me cuentas un poco mas de esa fascinación que me dice tu papa que tienes por todo lo irlandés?- le pregunto amablemente.

 

**Continuara....**


	18. Capítulo 17: Celos

** Capítulo 17: Celos **

 

 

Harry estaba sentado a la sombra del pórtico de la mansión de su casa con su prometido Tom, platicaban de todo un poco Tom era muy caballeroso y a pedido de Harry le hablaba a este de su familia, así se había enterado Harry que Tom era hijo de uno de los ancianos del consejo, el hijo más joven de dicho anciano.

 

-Eres muy hermoso Harry- le dijo Tom mirándolo fijamente y provocando que el ojiverde se sonrojaron -muy hermoso y muy tierno- sonrió por su sonrojo.

 

-No se burle de mí, mi señor- le pidió Harry.

 

-Tom, llámame Tom- le pidió el ojirojo.

 

-Tom- asintió Harry con un suspiro.

 

-Te e traído un regalo por cierto- recordó Tom metiendo la mano en su túnica y sacando de ella un collar con una hermosa medalla en forma de un león dormido -espero que te guste- le dijo cuando abrió el estuchito mostrándoselo.

 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron deslumbrados.

 

-Es un collar realmente hermoso- dijo tocándolo con sus dedos con una sonrisa suave y sincera, puede que no quisiera este compromiso, pero era más por no querer casarse y por el deseo culpable que había descubierto sentía hacia su hermanastro que por otra cosa, porque Tom no había hecho mas que ser amable con él desde el principio.

 

-¿Me permites ponértelo?- le pidió autorización Tom antes de tocarle.

 

-Por favor- le pidió Harry alzándose el cabello y virándose para que Tom le pudiera poner el collar, este lo hizo rosando el cuello de su prometido con sus manos. Harry cerro sus ojos esas manos amables y suaves no eran las que deseaban, pero eran las que le correspondía, puede que después de todo ese matrimonio no fuera malo, se notaba que Tom podía llegar a ser un buen esposo y al menos así escaparía de ese deseo impropio por Dracon Malfoy. Harry llevo una mano a la medalla del león durmiente y deseo que sus emociones por Draco pudieran ser como las de ese león y dormirse. No era que amara a Draco, por amor al cielo ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en la palabra amor, era solo deseo, si solo eso y solo era provocado por la presión se decía a si mismo.-Muchas gracias Tom, es hermoso- le sonrió a su prometido. Pondría de su parte, esa relación podría funcionar Tom parecía ser un buen hombre incluso estaba mas que dispuesto a dejar que Harry terminara sus estudios.

 

-No más que su portador- alago Tom a su prometido tomando su mano y besándola- ya debo retirarme, te veré nuevamente el viernes para cenar- se despidió con una sonrisa levantándose.

 

-Cuídese Tom-le deseo Harry.

 

-Espero que pronto tutearme sea natural para ti Harry- se despidió Tom de él.

 

Harry quedo solo después de la marcha de su prometido.

 

-Retírate Dobby- le pido a su chaperón que hizo una reverencia y se marcho dado que ya no estaba Tom ahí así que su compañía no era necesaria. Harry suspiro últimamente lo hacía mucho y se levanto para volver a dentro tal vez iría a hablar un rato con su pa' últimamente gracias a las terapias estaba un poquito más animado, no estaba bien aun estaba lejos de estarlo, pero mejoraba como los pasos de una tortuga lento pero seguro. Pero cuando subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso fue empotrado contra la pared por Draco.

 

-No eres más que una mujerzuela- le dijo el rubio furioso, Harry lo empujo, y pensar que ese cerdo le gustaba.

 

-A quien llamas mujerzuela, bastardo- le reclamo.

 

-A ti- le señalo Draco -tan sonriente y acaramelándote con tu estúpido prometido, casi te dobla la edad- le recordó Draco.

 

-Es el hombre que tu padre me eligió reclámale a el imbécil- le dijo nada dispuesto a seguir con la estúpida conversación alejándose de Draco, pero Draco no le dejo ir lejos arrastrándole dentro de su habitación y tapando la boca de Harry con su mano reteniéndolo cuando este trato de gritar asustado. Draco arrancó la cadenita del cuello de Harry y la arrojo al suelo.

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que casarte con él?- reclamo celoso.

 

-Estas... ¿celoso?- adivino Harry asombrado llevándose una mano a su cuello donde había estado el collar.

 

-Sí, si lo estoy maldita sea- admitió el rubio furioso, tomando al pelinegro de la cintura contra la puerta cerrada de su habitación -no deseo que estés con él ni con ningún otro hombre, me siento como un animal salvaje de solo imaginar que él te toca.-dijo el rubio con la voz ronca, Harry le miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes abierto de par en par aunque en el fondo sentía alivio de saber que él no era el único que tenia esos deseos incorrectos por el otro.

 

-Somos hermanos- le recordó mirando al ojiplata a los ojos.

 

-No lo somos, nuestros padres están casados pero tú y yo no compartimos la misma sangre. ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? -pregunto mirando profundamente al ojiverde -yo te haría feliz, yo te cuidaría.

 

-Los hubiera no existen Draco- susurro Harry su nombre con tristeza.

 

-No te cases con el Harry- le pidió Draco tomándolo de la barbilla y besándolo, besándolo dulcemente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena recorriendo con ella la boquita dulce como la vainilla de su hermanastro. Poniendo todos sus sentimientos en ese beso, sintiendo como era correspondido, como al principio tímido y luego ansioso y desesperado esa lengua respondía a la suya. Hasta que sintió el sabor salado de lagrimas entonces detuvo el beso mirando los ojos llorosos de Harry.

 

-No me hagas esto Draco- le susurro Harry.

 

-Te...- empezó a decirle Draco pero Harry le puso un dedo en los labios silenciándolo.

 

-No lo digas si no lo dices no es real- le dijo en un susurro triste -tu padre ya eligió mi prometido estos sentimientos no son correctos...

 

-Tu también me....-

 

-Sí, pero no importa- negó Harry -tu padre eligió a mi prometido y me tengo que casar con él me guste o no, Tom es un buen hombre Draco, tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz y tu... tu amenazas toda mi posible estabilidad... déjame ir por favor, Draco no lo digas- le suplico.

 

-Ni tú, ni yo. Nunca seres felices si no es juntos- le dijo Draco con tristeza.

 

-Tendremos que aprender a ser felices con las cartas que nos tocaron- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa apagada apartándose de él y esta vez Draco no lo detuvo viendo salir con tristeza al dueño de su corazón. Le había costado mucho darse cuenta de que ese instinto asesino que había sentido la otra vez en el patio cuando vio a Tom besar a Harry, eran celos, le había costado mucho mas darse cuenta de que amaba a Harry, tal vez desde que eran niños y que por eso nunca había podido verlo como a Dennys y a Colin y había tenido que tener un estúpido ataque de celos para poder casi confesarse a Harry, solo para saber que este le correspondía, se inclino y tomo del suelo la cadena que le había arrancado, Harry tenía razón tenían que aprender a vivir con las cartas que les habían tocado y en esas barajas no les habían tocado ser pareja y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

 

-Eres una perra, vida, eres una perra- susurro Draco cerrando la puerta que Harry había dejado abierta al salir de su habitación.-Me mostrasteis a mi alma gemela demasiado tarde, para eso no me la hubieses mostrado- le dijo con rabia a la nada -es cruel mostrarle a un hombre el más grande tesoro y no poderlo tener- susurro pro que nunca podría tener a Harry, porque era su hermanastro, porque su padre lo había prometido a otro hombre... un hombre poderoso y por que el aun no tenía el poder para arrebatárselo y....¿aun no tenía el poder para arrebatárselo? Los ojos de Draco brillaron era cierto solo necesitaba eso, mas poder, necesitaba el poder para ser mejor que Tom Riddle, para aplastarlo y arrebatarle a Harry y hacerlo suyo.

 

Si, Draco Malfoy se haría poderoso no importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera que pasar y tendría a Harry Potter, lo juraba pro su vida, no importaba el tiempo, no importaba aun si tenía que aguantar que SU Harry se casara con Riddle y que este fuera el primero, Draco Malfoy un día iba a tener el poder para arrebatárselo y quedárselo... para siempre.

 

**Continuara...**


	19. Capítulo 18: Manipulación

** Capítulo 18: Manipulación **

 

 

Remus miraba con una sonrisa a sus hijos, Colin y Dennis jugando ajedrez, Harry sentado a su lado leía un libro. Era obvio que Colin y Dennis se trataban de hacer trampa el uno al otro como buenos Malfoy, al menos era obvio para él, escucho los pasos de Lucius acercándose al salón y lo miro entrar, se extrañó por su seriedad, tenía la expresión de alguien a quien le acababan de dar la peor noticia del mundo. Hace un rato atrás Remus había escuchado como llamaban a la puerta y los pasos de Lucius llevando a alguien a su despacho.

 

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Remus serio a su esposo.

 

-Colin.... ¿Colin estuviste el Jueves por la noche a solas con Bartemius Croush Junior, solo?- Le preguntó directamente Lucius a su hijo asiendo que todas las cabezas se volvieran hacia el joven a la misma vez.

 

-Papa... yo...- Colin dejo olvidado el juego de Ajedrez.

 

-No lo nieges- le advirtió Lucius -te vieron hay pruebas, sales en una de las cámaras de seguridad del colegio- le dijo y Remus ahogo un grito poniéndose pálido en un segundo para en el siguiente ponerse frenético. -Remus- se preocupo por el Lucius acercándose a sostenerlo.

 

-No, no le harán daño- grito Remus manoteando contra Lucius para que lo soltara y le dejara ir con su hijo mientras Colin se echaba a llorar asustado y Harry y Dennis corrían a abrasar a Colin asustados también.

 

-Remus, cálmate, cálmate juro que no dejare que le hagan daño -le grito Lucius para hacerse escuchar. Remus se calmo un poco y lo miro con ojos grandes abiertos entre demencia y espanto.

 

-Juralo- le exigió cogiéndolo de la solapa de la camisa.

 

-Te lo juro- asintió Lucius y Remus se echo a llorar sobre su pecho mientras Lucius lo abrazaba.

 

-No es lo que creen papa- juro Colin asustado.

 

-¿Qué paso?- le exigió saber Lucius y Colin le contó lo que había pasado el día en que se escapo y Barti lo rescato.

 

-Puedes preguntarle papa no miento- juro Colin.

 

-Un amigo que me debía cierto favor, me aviso... el consejo, piensa venir mañana a arrestar a Colin- les informo Lucius y al sentir a Remus tensarse se apresuro a abrasarlo con fuerza -pero no lo van a encontrar- le juro a Remus.

 

-Lo van a humillar, le van a hacer cosas horribles- sollozo Remus.

 

-No le harán nada, no lo permitiré lo llevare lejos de ellos Remus lo esconderemos- le juro Lucius -hasta que pueda solucionarlo- le prometió mientras Colin corría hacia Remus y se metía en sus brazos.

 

-Tengo miedo papi, tengo miedo- sollozo Colin mientras Remus lo abrasaba con fuerza.

 

-No te va a pasar nada bebe no te va a pasar nada- le juraba Remus mientras Harry abrasaba a Dennis tratándolo de calmarlo sin mucho éxito ya que también el estaba aterrado con todo lo que esa situación significaba, cuando oyeron los gritos airados de Draco y de otro hombre.

 

-¿Quien se cree que es para pasar así dentro de mi casa, Croush?- se escuchaba a Draco.

 

-No tengo tiempo para ti mini Malfoy- le decía Croush en el mismo tono -¿Dónde está el pequeño Colin y tu padre?- exigía entrando al salón con un cabreado Draco detrás. Al ver a la familia reunida y a los donceles llorosos supo que ya sabían lo que pasaba.- Ahí que hacer algo rápido, disponemos de menos de 24 horas- le dijo directamente a Lucius -he venido a casarme con su hijo.- soltó la bomba.

 

_Bartie detuvo su todoterreno frente a su casa y no pudo evitar fruncir el seño. Se preguntaba para que su padre lo quería ver con tanta urgencia si su pa' estaba bien. Aparco y bajo entrando a su casa, a quien primero vio fue a su papa, al que abrazo y beso con cariño genuino, su tierno y puro pa'.  
_

 

_-Hijo, ¿Te quedaras a cenar?- le pregunto su pa' esperanzado._

 

_-No lo sé pa'- le sonrió Bartie- padre quería hablar conmigo- le dijo._

 

_-Claro, claro está en su despacho pasa corazón- le dijo con una sonrisa._

 

_-Te veo al rato pa'- le sonrió Bartie y siguió Hacia el despacho de su padre ya conocía el lugar más que perfecto era el lugar favorito de su viejo para dar los regaños, se puso serio y llamo a la puerta antes de entrar -padre- saludo Bartie serio._

 

_-Hijo- le saludo Bartemius Senior. -pasa y toma asiento-le ordeno, como siempre su padre no pedía; ordenaba como uno de los ancianos del consejo que estaba acostumbrado a ser y a ser obedecido también._

 

_-¿A qué se debe su llamado padre?- pregunto Bartie directamente no estaba para rodeos, tenía un borrador que entregar en cuatro días si no quería que su editora sufriera un ataque y lo matara._

 

_-Una imagen vale más que mil palabra- le dijo volviendo el monitor del computador portátil hacia él y dándole play a un video de seguridad, en que se veía a Colin Malfoy bajar de su todoterreno y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar al colegio, era del día que Bartie le había salvado. Para Bartie la imagen no tenía nada malo, solo el beso inocente de un chico que estaba agradecido de haber sido salvado, pero sabía que para el consejo de ancianos el significado seria otro y lo que le harían a ese niño... sería horrible._

 

_-Padre no podéis... déjame explicarte- le pidió Bartie._

 

_-La imagen habla más que mil palabras Bartie, el chico salió con su uniforme del colegio y llego con otra ropa- dijo su padre cortante- pero vi a bien avisarte, porque note algo especial... esa túnica que porta el chico... es de tu hermano- le dijo suavizando un poco su tono- has tenido relaciones Bartie pero nunca nada serio, pero este chico parece ser especial, para ti, ha de serlo para que le haigas dado la túnica de tu hermano, no me interesa saber qué cosas abras hecho con él, pero si es especial para ti.. Bueno tienes 24 horas para hacer ya sabes lo correcto, eres mi hijo por una vez podría hacer la vista larga, te haces mayor y tu pa' y yo queremos nietos- le dijo su padre._

 

_-Estas diciéndome... ¿Qué me case con el e impedirás que el consejo de ancianos lo torture o que simplemente lo deje pasar y deje que le hagan cuanta barbaridad se les ocurra?- reclamo saber Bartie._

 

_-Yo no lo dije lo dijiste tu hijo- le dijo su padre sin ningún remordimiento, estaba harto de ver que su hijo se hacía mayor y no le daba nietos y si ese chico Malfoy había impresionado lo suficiente a su hijo para conseguir que este le diera una de las preciadas prendas de su hermano muerto, pues bien entonces estaba dispuesto a tener un yerno que hacia locuras con su hijo, después de todo eran jóvenes ya tendrían tiempo de ponerse serios y comportarse correctamente. Chiquillos de vez en cuando se les podía dejar pasar una-digo si fuera tu esposo desde antes de la fecha de este video aunque fuera en secreto ninguno de nosotros podríamos decir nada, es normal que dos esposos salgan solos-le dio su padre la solución perfecta._

 

_-Y como pretendes que...-_

 

_-Dinero hijo, dinero lo consigue todo- le aseguro interrumpiéndolo._

 

_-Eres una rata taimada padre.- no pudo evitar decirle Bartie._

 

_-Si lo fuera no te abría avisado nada- le dijo su padre sin inmutarse cuando su hijo se levanto y salió a prisa directo a casa de los Malfoy -un padre hace lo que tiene que hacer hijo- se dijo a sí mismo una vez a sola, esa denuncia le había venido como anillo al dedo, a su esposo le animaría un nieto en la casa que apaleara un poco la desgracia del hijo que perdieron._

 

 

Cuando Bartie soltó la escandalosa propuesta de matrimonio, Colin le miro en shock, Remus le fulmino con la mirada como si Bartie tuviera la culpa de todos los males del mundo y Harry y Dennis ahogaron un grito.

 

-Mira no será un matrimonio de verdad -se aclaro- digo si será de verdad pero a la vez no- explico y noto que todos lo veían confundido así que suspiro y se aclaro -tenemos dinero señor Malfoy, tenemos que comprar un acta de matrimonio fechada de antes de esta noche, para evitar que el consejo de ancianos haga las pruebas a Colin y tenemos que casarnos esta misma noche para eso- explicó Bartie -mentiremos a todos y diremos que Colin y yo estábamos comprometidos pero que tuvimos una boda discreta por la indisposición de salud del señor Remus- le explicó había tenido tiempo de pensar en el camino-pero ahora que está mejor daremos una gran fiesta al cierre de la temporada social, eso tendrá contento a los viejos y a salvo a su hijo-le dijo.

 

-Mi hijo es un niño- dijo Remus palido.

 

-Lo tengo claro señor Lupin- suspiro Bartie -no pienso violarlo, ni siquiera lo tocare no soy un monstruo- aseguro -así que no me mire como el enemigo -le pidió.- Solo quiero ayudar, será mejor que después de que hagamos los papeles, Colin se vaya conmigo esta noche que lo encuentren mañana en mi casa y no aquí dará más credibilidad al teatro, pero le prometo que en cuanto se calmen le devolveré a su hijo sano y salvo a su casa- le prometió -y si cuando Colin sea mayor de edad quiere el divorcio o quiere seguir casado conmigo haremos lo que el decida- le propuso. Remus miro con recelo al hombre y a Lucius pero asintió era mejor opción que vivir escondiendo a su hijo.

 

-Si está mintiendo nunca le perdonare.- le aseguro Remus abrazando protectoramente a Colin.

 

-si estoy mintiendo su esposo y usted pueden disponer de mi vida -aseguro bartie solemnemente sin notar que Colin le miraba como un héroe, convencido de que Bartie Croush era un príncipe con armadura incluida que venía a su rescate.

 

**Continuara....**


	20. Capítulo 19: Cara a Cara

** Capítulo 19: Cara a Cara **

 

 

 

Oliver bajaba las escaleras sin demasiada prisa, su abuelo lo había hecho llamar a su despacho y el no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a éste, así que se dio su tiempo para adecentarse y bajar; aunque inevitablemente llego frente al despacho y llamo a la puerta, espero a recibir autorización antes de entrar, su abuelo era muy estricto con el protocolo.

 

-Pasa-se escuchó la voz de Albus.

 

-Abuelo-saludó Oliver serio entrando al despacho y entonces vió que frente a su abuelo sentado yacía Marcus Flint y no pudo evitar sisear como una serpiente.-Tú-casi escupió acusadoramente Oliver.

 

Ese... ese bastardo que una vez le pareció guapo, ese bastardo, esa rata que había mentido a su abuelo, que le había mentido en tantos problemas y que era ahora su prometido, lo despreciaba con todo su corazón, por aprovechado, por mentiroso, por serpiente, por ser rastrero.

 

-Oliver-le regañó su abuelo Albus, levantándose escandalizado por la actitud de su nieto.

 

-Yo nada... él-señalo a Marcus acusadoramente- Él te mintió y tu prefieres creerle a el que a mí.

 

-Ya basta Oliver, me estas avergonzando a mí y a ti mismo hablándole así a tu prometido.-le advirtió Albus apretando los puños.

 

-Él no es mi nada, me suicidare antes de casarme con él-juró Oliver furioso, pero mas había tardado él en gritar la oración que Albus en darle una bofetada contundente que le rompió el labio y lo envió al suelo.

 

Marcus se levanto de un salto y se acercó a Oliver.

 

-Por favor señor Dumbledore, no le haga tanto caso a su nieto, es solo la edad-aseguró ayudando a Oliver, quien le miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas por el golpe con resentimiento.-Él solo esta avergonzado por lo que paso, a veces los adolescentes reaccionan así, yo lo educare, no hay que golpearle-aseguró Marcus.

 

-Le tienes mas paciencia de la que se merece Marcus-aseguró Albus complacido con su futuro "yerno".

 

-Ustedes dos-sollozó Oliver con rabia parándose, rechazando la ayuda de Marcus- Sois tal para cual, deberían casarse ustedes juntos y dejarme a mí en paz-les gritó saliendo corriendo a encerrarse a su cuarto.

 

-Lo siento mucho Marcus, juro que....-le empezó a decir Albus pero Marcus le interrumpió.

 

-Ya no le dé más importancia que la que tiene, es solo la edad y la falta de qué hacer, ya verá que cuando tenga a mis hijos y cuide mi hogar no tendrá tiempo para perretas-le sonrió Marcus tranquilizadoramente- Tal vez la próxima vez pueda yo hablar con él a solas y así no se sentirá tan avergonzado - sonrió Marcus.

 

-Si, tal vez sea lo mejor-asintió Albus pensativo, sintiendo tristeza de que su nieto fuera tan mal agradecido, él le conseguía un príncipe por pareja y su nieto no lo agradecía. Era tan mal agradecido como lo fue su hijo.

 

***

 

Colin se bajó del auto de Barty, el plan de Barty por lo que hubiese sido había tenido éxito, claro que su "esposo" era demasiado recto, en sus dos semanas de matrimonio Colin seguía tan casto y puro como la misma virgen y eso le jodía porque no importaba cuanto le coqueteara a su esposo, este solo le sonreía amable y lo mandaba a jugar. ¿A jugar? Por Dios, ni que tuviera el 8 años o algo así. Además, para colmo, hoy tenía que volver a su casa "de visita" por un par de días. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conquistar a su "esposo" si todo el mundo, su esposo y sus padres, lo trataban como a un crío?

 

Frustrado entró a la escuela y se dirigió a su primera clase. Se fue a sentar junto a Ron y Neville.

 

-Colin-le saludó Neville.

 

-¿Cómo te trata la vida de casado?-le preguntó Ron burlón- ¿Todavía casto y puro?-se burló de él en un susurro y Colin lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

-Si tan gracioso Ron, ¿no pensaste nunca en dedicarte a comediante?-le dijo Colin molesto.

 

-Venga Colin, tú tienes el matrimonio que cualquiera de nosotros desearía y quieres que tu esposo sea un troglodita como el resto de los varones-le dijo Neville como si Colin estuviera loco de atar.

 

-No quiero que mi esposo sea un troglodita-se quejó Colin- Solo quiero que sea mi esposo de verdad, que siga siendo él pero que me haga caso, a veces me siento como... como su hermano pequeño, o que se yo, ni siquiera me besa si no es en la frente- bufó y Neville y Ron se rieron.

 

-Dale tiempo-trató de animarlo Neville.

 

-Siento que tengo el atractivo de un saco de patatas, ni siquiera atraigo a mi esposo-suspiró Colin.

 

-Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que te conseguiste al único príncipe que aún existe-le dijo Ron.

 

-¿Y Lee?-preguntó Colin al no verlo en la clase.

 

Neville y Ron bajaron la mirada y Colin también suspiro con lástima por el moreno.

 

-Seguro en su habitación deprimido-dijo Neville.

 

-Sí, últimamente se lo pasa deprimido y mientras más se acerca su boda con Fred, peor lo veo-dijo Ron- Me da tanta vergüenza, quisiera hacer algo por él, pero ni siquiera puedo deshacerme del pesado de Zabini, no sé ni cómo ayudarlo-dijo avergonzado el pelirrojo.

 

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu hermano sea un bastardo-le aseguró Neville.

 

-Tal vez debamos ir después de clase con él para tratar de animarlo-dijo Colin.

 

Neville asintió y Ron también.

 

-Sí, es una buena idea-dijo Neville.

 

-Después de clase entonces-cerró el trato Ron.

 

***

 

-Tierra llamando a Harry-le dijo Cedric al de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que casi llega al techo del salto que dio sobresaltado.

 

-Harry estas en el limbo-le dijo George a su otro lado.

 

-Venga, tienes carita de enamorado-se burló Seamus de él.

 

-No estoy enamorado-les advirtió Harry.

 

-Venga, tu prometido es guapo-le dijo Cedric.

 

-Sí, y es amable también-dijo Harry apagado.

 

-¿Te sucede algo Harry?-le pregunto George un poco más serio.

 

-Solo que desearía ser libre para poder seguir mi corazón-dijo pensado en cierto rubio.

 

-Igual que todos Harry,-le dijo Seamus-pero los deseos son solo eso deseos. –le recordó Seamus- Así que baja a tierra y acostúmbrate a tu prometido, como tratamos de hacer todos los demás-le dijo Seamus con resignación.

 

-Sí, lo sé, solo soñaba despierto-dijo Harry resignado, sabía que sus amigos tenían razón y soñar despierto solo haría que todo fuera más difícil, al final, los hubiera no existían, solo los había y su había era un prometido ya elegido y una vida ya pautada, de la que no podía escapar sin importar cuanto lo anhelara.

 

No importaba cuanto lo quisiera, no podía cambiar el mundo, él solo era una persona y una persona no podía cambiar un mundo entero... ¿o si podía?... No, no podía, era solo una locura, aunque el cambio siempre empezaba en algún lado, pero... ¿dónde? Harry volvió a la tierra cuando escucho un alboroto en el pasillo.

 

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Cedric saliendo al pasillo como sus amigos.

 

Vieron a Shuichi alterado y George se acercó a él para saber que sucedía.

 

-Una desgracia, una desgracia-dijo Shuichi.

 

-¿Desgracia? ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Harry extrañado.

 

-Se suicidó, se suicidó-repetía Shuichi.

 

-¿Quién?-abrió sus ojos con espanto Seamus.

 

\- L...

 

 

Continuará...


	21. Capítulo 20: Nada

** Capítulo 20: Nada **

 

 

La muerte de Lion había dejado un gran shock en la joven población estudiantil del colegio Hogwarts. Hasta dónde eran orillados a llegar para escapar de un destino que no querían, un destino elegido por otros y no por ellos mismos. Lion apenas tenía 17 años, su vida estaba empezando y había estado tan desesperado que había decidido no vivir más en lugar de tener que casarse con un hombre al que no amaba y habían elegido sus padres. Esa semana el colegio se vistió de luto y desde los estudiantes de primer año hasta los de último año y profesores vistieron de negro en respeto a la vida de un confundido joven que se había apagado para siempre.

 

-Esa no era la solución-le susurró Harry, distraídamente sentado en el patio de la escuela, a sus amigos.

 

-No, no la era, pero todos lo hemos pensado alguna vez-admitió George lo que ninguno había querido admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

 

-De pensarlo a hacerlo es un gran trecho-susurró Cedric.

 

-Lo puedo entender-dijo Seamus, mirando hacia el cielo- No quiero esta vida para mí, menos para mis hijos. No quiero tener un doncel, un hermafrodita, que tenga que vivir esto-suspiró.

 

-¿Por qué nadie nos defiende?-preguntó Harry.- ¿Por qué nadie aboga por un trato más justo para nosotros?-quiso saber el ojiverde- Ni siquiera mi padre Lucius, que ama a mi pa', trata de promover alguna ley o algo que nos de igualdad de derechos-dijo Harry con tristeza.

 

-Porque los varones también tienen miedo-dijo George- Tienen miedo de perder el poder, el control y el dominio sobre nosotros-dijo amargamente.

 

***

 

-Lee-llamó su atención Ron, desde el suicidio del joven Lion, todos los amigos de Lee trataban de estar alrededor del moreno en uno u otro momento.

 

Lee suspiró sintiéndose algo sofocado.

 

-Chicos, ya basta, yo no me voy a suicidar-aseguró el moreno-Eso es un gusto que no le voy a dar a Fred Weasley-les aseguró con firmeza-y tendrás que disculparme Ron-añadió recordando que Fred era hermano de Ron.

 

-No tienes que disculparte, se de que pata cojea mi hermano-negó el pelirrojo menor, un poco mas aliviado, al escuchar las palabras de Lee.

 

-Todos te queremos Lee-se disculpó Neville por la exhaustiva vigilada que tenían sobre el moreno-Todos te queremos y queremos que estés aquí, vivo, cuando llegue el cambio-aseguro Neville.

 

-Esa, Nev, es una bonita ilusión- sonrió Lee amargamente.- Lo más a lo que podemos aspirar es a envenenarlos desde adentro-aseguró el moreno.

 

-Eso no es cierto, nosotros podemos hacer la diferencia de acuerdo a como criemos a nuestros hijos; miren a mi esposo, él no es como todos los varones-aseguró Colin.

 

-Tu esposo es una rara excepción de este mundo, Colin, no te ilusiones, porque uno sirve no significa que los demás lo hacen-aseguró Lee.

 

Colin los miró con tristeza, sus amigos estaban tan amargados, pero ¿cómo no estarlo después de todo lo que tenían que vivir y soportar desde la cuna? ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de felicidad e igualdad? ¿Un poco de amor verdadero sin ese obsesivo control que los varones querían mantener sobre ellos? Sí, al parecer sí, pero Colin creía realmente en lo que decía, podían lograr cambiar el mundo, dependiendo de cómo criaran a sus hijos, podían hacer una nueva generación de varones que si se preocuparan por los donceles y abogaran por sus derechos. Tal vez era inocente al creerlo, pero lo creía.

 

***

 

Colin dejó su mochila junto a la puerta nada más entrar a la casa de Bartie, hoy le tocaba quedarse en su casa, era necesario para que el consejo no sospechara nada raro. Se dirigió a la cocina sin preocuparse por su "esposo", sabía que a esa hora por lo normal Bartie estaba en su despacho escribiendo de su último trabajo. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó en la isleta que quedaba en el medio de la cocina, tomó un plato de galletas y miro por las ventanas de cristal hacia el mar pensativo. Tomó un poco de leche distraído preguntándose, tantas cosas en su mentecita, una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas antes de que el mismo Colin la notara.

 

-¿Estás bien?-la voz de Bartie sobresaltó a Colin, que le miró con los ojos confundidos, pues no le había esperado.

 

-Sí, si claro-se limpió el rostro.

 

Bartie lucía algo despeinado, lo cual era usual dado que se pasaba mucho las manos sobre el cabello cuando estaba escribiendo, despeinándoselo todo. Colin lo había notado.

 

-No lo estas-aseguró Bartie acercándose a él y con una servilleta limpiándole los ojos con delicadeza- ¿Qué te hizo llorar?-le preguntó de inmediato.

 

-No es nada, es solo de Lion-susurró.

 

Barite asintió, entendiéndolo. Su hermanito también había sido joven como Lion cuando se suicidó.

 

-Lo siento mucho Colin, de verdad que lo siento-le abrazó Bartie, frotándole los brazos confortablemente.

 

-¿Por qué nadie hace algo por nosotros Bartie? ¿Por qué nadie nos defiende? –sollozó- ¿Por qué a nadie le preocupan nuestros derechos, el que seamos tratados como seres humanos y no como pedazos de carne, por qué nadie protesta por esas leyes inhumanas contra nosotros y aboga por derechos justos para nosotros?-sollozó Colin abrazándose a él y Bartie lo sintió como una bofetada, porque aunque Colin no le reclamaba a él, aunque solo estaba haciendo preguntas, a Bartie le cayó y muy bien puesto el sello.

 

A él no le gustaba como trataban a los donceles, opinaba que por culpa de esas estúpidas leyes su hermanito se había suicidado, opinaba que esas leyes eran retrogradas e inmorales, pero... ¿Qué había hecho para cambiarlas? Nada.

 

**Continuará...**


	22. Capítulo 21: La Ley Colin

** Capítulo 21: La Ley Colin **

 

 

Ese día había un enorme revuelo en el comedor donde los jóvenes desayunaban, devorando los periódicos literalmente.

 

-De acuerdo, esto es demasiado friki, ¿por qué todos están leyendo el periódico?-se sentó Harry, con Dennis y Colin junto a sus amigos, acababan de llegar al colegio.

 

-¿Es que no saben nada?-preguntó George incrédulo.

 

-Tío, si no quieres a ese príncipe que te conseguiste por novio, dámelo a mi yo lo quiero-le dijo Ron a Colin.

 

-Ok, Ron, aparte del hecho de que ya enloqueciste, ¿me podrías decir de que hablas?-le pidió Colin con un suspiro mientras Dennis se asomaba sobre el hombro de Neville para ver el periódico.

 

-Mírenlo por ustedes mismos-les alcanzó el periódico Cedric para que los tres hermanos lo vieran.

 

Dennis y Colin se inclinaron sobre el hombro de Harry quien estaba en el medio y a quien Cedric le había pasado el periódico. En el medio el encabezado leía.

 

 

** Nueva propuesta de Ley Colin, revoluciona el senado. **

 

_El joven aristócrata Bartemius Croush Junior propuso un nuevo proyecto de ley, llamado en honor a su esposo la "Ley Colin"; en esta promueve el cambio de ley de certificación de virginidad de un doncel. Actualmente cuando un varón duda de la virginidad de su prometido tiene el derecho a comprobarlo de forma física tomándolo, si el doncel es virgen se obligan a casar a la brevedad posible, si no, todos sabemos lo que le sucede a dicho doncel. La nueva propuesta propone que la certificación de virginidad sea hecho por un ginecólogo-obstetra, con un simple y privado chequeo táctil, que vendría a hacer el mismo trabajo y sería mucho más simple y según el impulsor de este proyecto mucho más digno y respetuoso para con los donceles quien enfatizó "ellos son nuestro futuro y progreso, gracias a ellos cada uno de nosotros hemos nacido, deberíamos besar el suelo que pisan"._

 

_Demás esta decir que la nueva propuesta de ley a creado un gran revuelo en el senado y en la comunidad, ahora a ver hasta dónde llega esta propuesta impulsada por tan guapo escritor..._

 

El reportaje seguía pero ninguno de los tres hermanos fue capaz de seguir leyendo mientras Harry y Dennis miraban a Colin en espera de una explicación.

 

-No tengo idea-les dijo Colin antes de que le preguntaran nada, tan asombrado como estaban ellos.

 

-Dios, ese hombre es un príncipe, le puso tu nombre a la ley-le dijo Neville con una sonrisa boba en la cara-¿Os imaginan que la aprueben?-preguntó con entusiasmo.

 

-Bueno, no cantemos victoria antes de tiempo-dijo Oliver con una sonrisa-pero el simple hecho de que la hayan propuesto, de que nos haya defendido... joder, eso vale la pena-sonrió Oliver.

 

-Sí, lo vale, parece que nuestro Colin esta haciendo magia con su esposito-sonrió Seamus haciendo sonrojar a Colin, el no había hecho nada.

 

***

 

Para el final del día escolar Colin había recibido tantos agradecimientos por parte de todos los estudiantes que estaba mareado y cargado de flores.

 

-Yo no he hecho nada-aseguraba Colin a sus hermanos, atontado, con las manos llenas de flores.

 

Dennis y Harry sonrieron, ayudando a cargar con todas las flores que le habían regalado.

 

-A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta, pero algo debiste hacer Colin, esa ley lleva tu nombre, tu esposo la propuso por ti-aseguró Harry.

 

-Es hora de ir a casa-les sonrió Dennis tan entusiasmado como los demás.

 

-Yo quiero ir a casa de Bartie, tengo que hablar con él-dijo Colin entrando al auto.

 

-Bien, entonces que nos dejen a nosotros en casa y tú sigues para donde tu esposito-sonrió Harry divertido.

 

-Anda, picaron, vas a agradecerle-se burló Dennis haciendo sonrojar a Colin.

 

-¡Dennis!-le reclamó Colin haciendo reír a sus hermanos a sus expensas.

 

***

 

-Bartie-llamó Colin al entrar a la casa, dejando la mochila contra la puerta como siempre.

 

-Colin-salió Bartie de la cocina, extrañado de ver a su joven desposado ahí.-¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy te tocaba con tus papas-le recordó.

 

Colin negó con la cabeza, alcanzándole el periódico.

 

-¿Qué es todo esto?-le preguntó.

 

Bartie ignoró el periódico y le indico que lo siguiera, poniéndose cómodo en la salita e indicándole a Colin que se sentara con él.

 

-Tú tenías razón.-le dijo Bartie.

 

-¿Razón? ¿Razón en qué?-le preguntó Colin confundido.

 

-En que no me gustan las leyes, pero no he hecho nada por cambiarlas, por luchar por vuestros derechos, ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos el otro día en la cocina, sobre la muerte del muchacho de tu colegio?-le preguntó Bartie y Colin asintió- Pues tenías razón, no he hecho nada para cambiar lo que no me gusta, así que decidí hacer algo, y dado que tú me hiciste darme cuenta de eso, me pareció que tu nombre era el adecuado para este nuevo proyecto, espero que no te molestara-sonrió Bartie.

 

-Para nada-balbuceó Colin con sus ojos bien abiertos- Es... fantástico... gracias-le sonrió enamorado.

 

-No, no tienes que dármela, tardé mucho en hacer algo-aseguró Bartie.

 

-Pero lo hiciste, eso es mucho más de lo que la mayoría a hecho por nosotros-aseguró Colin y vio dos montones de cartas, una torre más alta que la otra.-¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó a su esposo.

 

Bartie le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

 

-¿El montón más alto? Cartas de apoyo por la nueva ley, nunca pensé que tendría tanto apoyo, pensé que sería yo solo contra el mundo, pero venga, tu padre se puso de mi lado, el señor Diggory, el director Black y un montón de gente que nunca pensé-aseguró Bartie con una sonrisa.

 

-¿Y el otro montón?-preguntó.

 

-Esos son a los imbéciles que no les gusto mi propuesta, mi padre entre ellos-sonrió Bartie irónico-Pero como ves, el apoyo es mucho más, así que no nos rendiremos, sacaremos este proyecto hacia delante, y tengo más ideas Colin, muchas más ideas, no voy a descansar hasta que las cosas mejoren para ustedes-le aseguro tomando su mano y besándolas-Voy a darte un mundo mejor-le prometió.

 

**Continuara...**


	23. Capítulo 22: El nuevo matrimonio

** Capítulo 22: El nuevo matrimonio **   
  
  


 

 

  
La ley Colin había logrado su aprobación por un cerrado margen, Barty se sentía satisfecho, pero como le había prometido a su esposo, no pensaba parar ahí, así le costara la vida quería hacer un cambio real, un mundo mejor para su joven esposo y los que eran como él, por eso ahora redactaba una nueva ley que quería someter, claro que redactar una ley no era algo ni rápido ni fácil lo que le estaba tomando su tiempo. Y así llegó la navidad y con la navidad llegó el momento que Lee Jordan a sus 16 años esperaba con fría tranquilidad su propia boda con Fred Weasley.  
  


 

  
Su cabello había vuelto a crecer en esos meses, aunque no era tan largo como cuando se lo cortó, ahora llegaba hasta sus hombros de nuevo, ignoró a los sirvientes que arreglaban su cabello viendo de reojo la túnica matrimonial que colgaba de un gancho esperando a ser puesta en la piel morena del doncel, una hermosa túnica de blanco impoluto con hermosas perlas bordadas, Lee dejó salir de sus labios una sonrisa irónica. El Blanco simbolizaba la pureza y en él no quedaba nada puro, Fred Weasley se había encargado de manchar hasta la última de sus negras pestañas.   
  


 

-Aun no puedo creer que mi bebé se casa -sonrió su pa' con entusiasmo, tomando la túnica para ayudarse a ponérsela. Lee se dejó en silencio sin decir nada ante en entusiasmo y la alegría de su padre. Como doncel podía entender cuan limitados estaban, pero le daba rabia que su papá gestante ni siquiera hubiese protestado un poco por estar siendo obligado a casarse por decisión de su padre y su futuro marido, antes de tan siquiera acabar el colegio.  
  


 

-Te ves hermoso, hijo -le dijo su padre serio y alto, entrando a la habitación viendo a su hijo ya vestido. Lee lo miró con ojos muertos y fríos.  
  


 

-Gracias -dijo simplemente con un tono plano.  
  


 

-¿Listo para irnos?  
  


 

-Sí, padre -dijo formalmente, aceptando su mano para salir de su habitación, habitación a la que no volvería, su hogar estaría ahora en la mansión Weasley junto al mismo demonio, su demonio personal, de echo.  
  


 

***  
  


 

-George -el pelirrojo se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras que estaba subiendo al ver entrar a su prometido y le dio una sonrisa tímida.  
  


 

-Mark -saludó bajando de vuelta las escaleras y dándole su mano la cual el otro besó-. Es temprano. Pensé que te vería en la ceremonia -comentó.  
  


 

-Sí, de hecho voy para allá, pero antes quise parar a darte esto -le dijo con una sonrisa amable sacando una cajita de su chaqueta y tendiéndosela. George desato la pequeña cinta decorativa y abrió la cajita, dentro había un precioso colgante en forma de una estrella–. Yo sólo pensé... que tal vez te gustara, sino no tienes que usarla -se apresuró a decirle amablemente.  
  


 

-Es realmente hermoso, Mark -le sonrió tranquilo poniéndose de puntitas y besando su mejilla-. Lo usaré -le prometió. Mark le sonrió y asintió.  
  


 

-Te veré más tarde -se despidió y George le vio marchar antes de darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras, se detuvo en su habitación para dejar la cajita vacía ahora y ponerse el colgante, una vez lo tuvo puesto siguió su camino hacia donde iba originalmente, la habitación de Fred. Llamó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos antes de entrar. Encontró a Fred atándose la corbata, se acercó a él retirando las manos de su hermano y atándole el mismo la corbata con facilidad.  
  


 

-Gracias -le dijo Fred ligeramente desconcertado.  
  


 

-De nada -le dijo tomando el cepillo para arreglar los cabellos rojos de su hermano.  
  


 

-¿Por qué haces esto? -pregunto desconcertado.  
  


 

-Mamá no está aquí y Ron es demasiado joven para hacerlo, alguien debe ayudarte y tú eres mi hermano -se encogió de hombros. Fred lo miró a través del espejo desconcertado, viendo la versión mas delicada de él mismo. George era realmente hermoso, tomó impulsivamente su mano y la llevó a sus labios besándola tiernamente cerrando los ojos un momento, casi había olvidado lo cálido que se sentía de niño junto a su otra mitad.  
  


 

-Gracias -le dijo Fred al fin abriendo sus ojos y soltando su mano. George le sonrió a través del espejo con suavidad y terminó de arreglarlo.

 

  
-Listo, te ves muy guapo -le aseguró inclinándose y depositando un beso en su mejilla-. Mark... él es un buen hombre, hermano, gracias -le susurró al oído antes de darse la vuelta y salir, debía asegurarse de que Ron estuviera listo. Por un corto tiempo desde la boda de su pa' con Rodolphus Lestrange, él había sido el doncel cabeza de la casa, pero eso acabaría hoy luego de la boda de su hermano cuando el puesto sería por derecho de Lee, aunque de todas formas no habría podido ostentar el titulo mucho tiempo más, luego de su propia graduación él se casaría con Mark en el mes de Julio del nuevo año.   
  


 

Fred vio salir a George en silencio, sabía que Mark era un buen hombre, lejos de ser un bastardo como él, se había asegurado de que así fuera, delicadeza que no había tenido con Ronald, con él sólo escogió al prometido que más le convenía a la fortuna Weasley. Porque tal vez a su retorcida manera Fred siempre amaría a George y este sería lo único puro en su vida, lo único que quería mantener para siempre puro.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Fred observó a su prometido caminar del brazo de su padre hacia él y sonrió, Lee lucía hermoso y ahora sí era completamente suyo, se había salido con la suya al hacerlo suyo.... Después de todo él era Frederick Weasley y él siempre se salía con la suya.   
  


 

***  
  


 

La ceremonia pasó sin contratiempos y la fiesta fue bastante grande, después de todo, la temporada social cerraba con la boda de Fred y Lee Weasley.  
  
  


-¿No crees que es una hermosa ceremonia? -le preguntó Fred sentado a su lado. Lee le miró con frialdad.

 

-Lo es -le respondió de forma correcta. Fred frunció el entrecejo, hace varias semanas que Lee había comenzado a tomar esa actitud fría que le tocaba las narices y no le gustaba nada.

 

 

-Retirémonos -le ordenó levantándose y tendiéndole la mano. Lee puso su enguantada mano sobre la de su prometido levantándose. Se despidieron, la fiesta no acababa, pero ellos se retiraban.   
  


 

La gente los felicitó y tiraron arroz sobre su cabeza mientras los novios salían y abordaban su limosina, hacia un lindo hotel donde pasarían la semana, no tendrían una gran ni larga luna de miel, en enero Lee debía retomar sus clases.  
  


 

El trayecto hasta el hotel fue en silencio. Lee no dijo nada mientras su ahora esposo firmaba y subían a su suite matrimonial. Se sobresaltó y sorprendió un poco cuando Fred lo cargó para cruzar el umbral de la habitación. Pero para el momento de ser depositado de nuevo en el suelo había recuperado su fría expresión.   
  
  


Se alejó un par de pasos de Fred y comenzó a quitarse su túnica con calma.

 

 

-¿Dónde me deseas? -pregunto indiferente. Fred frunció el entrecejo dándose cuenta del juego que jugaba Lee. El pelirrojo sonrió, ese juego lo podían jugar los dos. Se arrojó sobre este terminando de desgarrarle la túnica que calló a sus pies.  
  
  


-En todos lados, tenemos toda la semana para que me divierta contigo -aseguro echándose en la cama con él y devorando sus labios.

 

**Continuará...**


End file.
